Dream World
by Omega Takashi
Summary: Omega é um angeloid que vive em Angels Home, um lugar onde vários angeloids observam os mortais a todo o tempo, buscando uma forma de serem felizes, angeloids não dormem e também não sonham, mas um dia quando Omega observava uma garota especial para ele, acordado, ele sonha com ela. A partir daí começa a busca de Omega para estar ao lado de sua amada e sorrir verdadeiramente
1. Introdução

**Introdução**

– Olá amiguinhos, meu nome é Anjo Omega. Eu vivo em um lugar no céu chamado Angel's Home. Para ser sincero, nós não somos exatamente anjos. Na verdade, somos criaturas que possuem asas grandes e bonitas, e, nos chamamos de anjos, por que para os mortais, homens ou mulheres com asas bonitas, roupas longas e cabelos longos, são anjos. Mas o verdadeiro nome de nossa espécie é "Angeloid", e meu nome é Omega pelo fato de eu ter sido o último angeloid a nascer.

– Em Angel's Home observamos os mortais todos os dias, para de todo modo aprendermos a ser felizes como eles. Angeloids não podem dormir, muito menos sonhar. Porém um dia, quando eu estava observando uma cidade diferente, conheci uma garota muito bonita e especial. O nome dela é... Bom, é melhor eu não contar agora. Nós não podermos sonhar se tornou uma dúvida depois que acordado e observando aquela garota, eu fiz o que é impossível para nós Angeloids, eu sonhei.

– No sonho, eu estava ao lado daquela garota e ela me olhava com um sorriso muito lindo, uma coisa que para mim era impossível. Isso mesmo eu sou o único em Angel's Home que não sorri. Talvez eu não seja feliz por ser um angeloid, ou, talvez eu só não saiba como ser feliz. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: que se eu estivesse ao lado daquela mortal talvez ela pudesse me ensinar a sorrir.

– Quando eu contei para os outros angeloids sobre o sonho que tive todos se assustaram e começaram a se perguntar como isso aconteceu. Depois de um tempo escondido, alguns me perguntavam curiosos como foi o sonho ou como era sonhar, e é claro que eu não soube explicar. A única coisa que eu conseguia dizer a eles é que o sonho foi bom, mas tinham outros angeloids que por um motivo inexplicável ficaram com medo de mim.

– Depois de um tempo o mestre da Angel's Home me convocou para uma reunião com outros angeloids. Todos discutiam sobre mim, quando de repente ficaram em silêncio e o mestre da Angel's Home me perguntou: "O que você fez para conseguir sonhar?" Eu disse a ele que eu não sabia, que eu estava apenas observando a mortal e do nada eu comecei a sonhar acordado.

– Então ele me perguntou: "O que você sente por essa mortal?" Respondi a ele que eu não sabia ao certo, que eu só a via como uma garota diferente e especial. E, ele e os outros angeloids ficaram em silencio por um tempo, até que me fez outra pergunta: "Se tivesse a chance de estar ao lado dela, mesmo que seja por um curto período de tempo, você aceitaria?"

– É claro que eu respondi que sim, pois seria uma chance de poder ser feliz e sorrir verdadeiramente.

- Logo após a reunião ele me levou a uma sala com várias cápsulas. No começo eu fiquei muito assustado e pensando que ele queria fazer algo de ruim para mim, mas depois que ele me explicou que aquelas cápsulas podiam me fazer dormir e sonhar no mundo mortal. Eu não sei por que, mas eu senti algo estranho no meu coração, talvez seria felicidade por eu estar prestes a me encontrar com a pessoa que vai me fazer feliz e me fazer sorrir. Mas este sentimento acabou quando ele me disse uma coisa que me deixou calado por um tempo.

– _Ele me disse que esse sonho seria limitado, mas que só acabaria quando eu morresse ou se alguém me matasse, e, que quando isso acontecesse, todos aqueles que me conheceram se esqueceriam de mim para sempre. No fundo pensei que seria um preço muito caro a pagar, mas eu era capaz de qualquer coisa para ter a oportunidade de ser feliz como eu sempre quis. Então eu aceitei a oferta dele, me deitei dentro de umas das cápsulas, fechei meus olhos e me senti como se estivesse apagando, sumindo aos poucos. E foi a partir daí que tudo começou._

– _Então Omega começou a sentir que estava caindo, e quando ele abriu os olhos ele não estava mais em Angel's Home. Ele estava no mundo mortal, caindo em um pequeno lago._

– _Quando ele caiu na água ele se levantou e não se lembrava do que estava acontecendo. Mas incrivelmente, ele se lembrou da pessoa que ele devia procurar, a mortal que conseguiu tocar o coração de Omega. Omega então começou a voar e a procurar a garota especial para ele. Ele achou que tinha caído perto de onde ela morava, mas quando percebeu, também não se lembrava do lugar onde ela vivia. Omega pousou e começou a chorar e a se perguntar "O que estou fazendo aqui?", mas quando ele andou mais um pouco, viu na televisão de uma loja um grupo de garotas dançando, foi quando se aproximou e viu que no meio de todas aquelas garotas estava: "a sua amada"._

**Omega:** Eu te encontrei finalmente! Mas onde fica esse lugar?

– _Omega se aproximou de um rapaz e perguntou a ele: "Onde fica esse lugar? Onde eu encontro essa garota?". E o homem um pouco assustado deu a ele o endereço de onde ficava o lugar onde ele poderia encontrar a garota, e, depois de agradecer ele não esperou um segundo sequer e partiu em busca da pessoa que seria capaz de te fazer feliz._

_E assim foi. Ele viajou por dias, e o estranho era que ele se cansava de voar, então ele tinha que ir andando de vez em quando, pegar carona, e quando ele se sentia pronto para voar novamente ele voava, e depois de muito voar ele encontrou o lugar que ele estava procurando, mas cansado de tanto viajar Omega caiu do céu novamente, porém dessa vez no lugar que ele deveria ter caído desde o começo. O pobre angeloid caiu em um campo aberto de concreto e não demorou muito para um monte de pessoas que trabalhavam naquele lugar irem ver o que estava acontecendo, e, no meio dessas pessoas estavam as garotas que Omega tinha visto na televisão._


	2. Capitulo 1 (Anjo)

**Capítulo 1 ****(Anjo)**

**Voz 1:** O que aconteceu? Ele é um anjo?

**Voz 2:** É uma mulher? Ele tem o cabelo enorme.

**Voz 3:** Não é uma mulher idiota é um homem mesmo. Mas essas asas são de verdade mesmo?

**Garota desconhecida 1:** Não estão vendo, ele caiu do céu mesmo. Ele parece estar muito fraco. Devemos levá-lo ao hospital?

**Garota conhecida por Omega:** Eu tenho a sensação de que o conheço, mas não sei de onde...

**Garota desconhecida 2:** Tem certeza Ray? Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

**Ray:** Eu não tenho certeza, só tenho a impressão.

**Omega:** Rays... Rayssa, where you are? Raaaaaayyyssaa!

_Omega acordou gritando o nome da Rayssa, falando em inglês. Para quem não sabe, a língua tradicional dos Angeloids é o inglês._

**Voz 2:** Oi, você está bem?

**Omega:** Onde eu estou? Quem são vocês?

**Voz 1:** Você é um anjo? Qual é o seu nome?

**Omega:** Eu sou... Eu sou... Eu sou Angeloid Omega, último angeloid a ser criado em Angel's Home.

_Omega olhou para o lado e viu a garota que ele tanto procurava._

**Omega:** Rayssa? Rayssa é você? _(Perguntou Omega chorando)_

**Rayssa:** Falou comigo? Como você me conhece?

_Chorando Omega se joga nos braços da pessoa especial para ele._

**Omega:** Eu estive procurando por ti, há muito tempo Rayssa. Eu viajei por muitos lugares em busca de ti, e finalmente a encontrei.

**Rayssa:** Você esteve a minha procura? Por quê? O que você quer de mim?

**Voz 1:** Parece que ele é apaixonado por você Rayssa. Quer dizer que seu sucesso foi tanto que chegou até aos céus?

**Voz 2:** Olha a brincadeira de mau gosto, de alguma forma, se ele a conhece é por que ele a observava há muito tempo mesmo lá no céu.

**Omega:** Isso, eu estive observando-a há muito tempo mesmo, mas não lembro por quê, e eu não lembro o que eu quero com você, da mesma forma que eu não sei como vim parar aqui.

**Garota desconhecida 3:** Você não se lembra de como veio para a Terra?

**Omega:** Terra? É assim que os mortais chamam seu lar? Para nós angeloids, seu mundo é chamado de Reino Mortal ou Mortal Realm.

**Garota desconhecida 4:** Você está realmente apaixonado pela Ray?

**Omega:** Apaixonado? O que isso significa?

**Garota desconhecida 4:** Você não sabe o significado de "Paixão"?

**Omega:** Não. Eu sinto muito.

**Voz 2:** Isso é estranho, pois sempre achei que anjos sabiam o que é Amor ou paixão.

**Voz 1:** E o que vamos fazer com ele? Ele não pode ficar aqui.

**Rayssa:** Eu o levarei comigo.

**Garotas desconhecidas:** O quê?

**Rayssa:** É isso mesmo. Ele veio atrás de mim, então ele deve ir comigo.

**Omega:** Obrigado Rayssa.

**Rayssa:** Não se preocupe. Eu estou muito curiosa sobre o que você quer comigo. Se eu cuidar direitinho de você talvez você se lembre.

**Garota desconhecida 1**: Ray, ele não é um animal que se você cuidar direitinho vai ser recompensada com carinho.

**Rayssa:** Eu sei disso. Mas ele é um anjo, tenho certeza que se eu cuidar direitinho dele e der carinho a ele, ele irá recuperar sua memória.

**Garota desconhecida 5:** Mas Rayssa, a gente ainda tem que terminar o ensaio!

**Rayssa:** Então depois do ensaio eu o levo. Isso se você não se importar Omega.

**Omega:** Não se preocupe, eu esperarei o tempo que for preciso.

**Garotas: **Uuuuaaaauuuu...

**Rayssa:** O... Obrigada... Omega.

**Omega:** De nada.

_Omega observa atentamente Rayssa ensaiar com suas amigas, pois o trabalho da Rayssa é de atriz, e ela está ensaiando a mais um capítulo de uma novela. E aos poucos Omega se encanta com a beleza e a capacidade da mortal. De vez em quando Rayssa olha para Omega e fica um pouco nervosa em ver um anjo tão lindo quanto Omega observá-la e vê-la fazendo seu trabalho, mas isso a ajuda um pouco, pois ela sente necessidade em fazer um ótimo ensaio na frente de uma nova companhia._

_Quando o ensaio acabou, Rayssa foi falar com Omega._

**Rayssa:** Então vamos Omega?

**Omega:** Já é hora de ir? Será que seus pais irão deixar que eu fique com vocês?

**Rayssa:** Com certeza eles vão, não acredito que eles seriam capazes de não deixar um anjo ficar lá em casa.

**Omega:** Desculpe, mas não sou um anjo, sou um angeloid, uma criatura com asas e poderes robóticos.

**Rayssa:** Ah eu sei, só que é mais fácil te chamar de anjo se você não se importar.

**Omega:** Não me importarei minha querida.

_Então eles começaram a caminhar até o vestiário._

**Rayssa:** Omega, eu vou me trocar tudo bem? Daqui a pouco eu volto.

**Omega:** Tudo bem.

_Dois minutos depois._

**Rayssa:** Voltei meu anjo. Demorei muito?

**Omega:** Não.

_Eles entraram no carro e partiram para casa. E no carro eles começaram a conversar._

**Omega:** Algum problema Rayssa?

**Rayssa:** Não meu querido, por quê?

**Omega:** Você está muito pensativa, está com alguma dúvida?

**Rayssa:** Muitas. Ainda estou um pouco confusa com tudo isso que está acontecendo, eu queria saber mais sobre você e qual é o seu objetivo comigo, mas você não consegue se lembrar...

**Omega:** Perdoe-me. Eu sei que é difícil acreditar, mas realmente eu só me lembro de estar caindo do céu, no meio do lago e a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi o seu rosto, daí eu tinha que te encontrar não importava como.

**Rayssa:** Você é apaixonado por mim?

**Omega:** O que significa apaixonado?

**Rayssa: **Ah, é mesmo você não conhece o significado de paixão.

**Omega:** Sinto muito, não possuo conhecimento a respeito dessa palavra, ainda mais se ela for um sentimento. Angeloids não possuem sentimentos para falar a verdade, nem sabemos qual é o nosso objetivo. A única coisa que me lembro é de que eu a observava sempre e tentava saber sorrir como você.

**Rayssa:** Você também não sabe sorrir?

**Omega:** Não sei por que, mas sou o único em Angel's Home que não sabe sorrir. Eu achei que talvez eu não fosse feliz em ser angeloid ou, talvez eu precisasse te conhecer para ver se você poderia me ensinar a ser feliz.

**Rayssa:** Você passa a ser feliz a partir do momento que você faz aquilo que você gosta, ou estar em um lugar que você goste.

**Omega:** Eu acho que só existe um lugar que eu goste.

**Rayssa:** Qual?

**Omega:** Ao seu lado.

**Rayssa:** Oh... Sim... Pode ser também, eu espero que eu consiga te fazer feliz.

**Omega:** Só de você ter aceitado ficar comigo, você já está conseguindo.

**Rayssa:** Nossa você é bom com as palavras. Você é incrível.

_Rayssa diz isso com um lindo sorriso no rosto, e este sorriso faz com que uma sobra das memórias de Omega pisque bem rápido._

**Rayssa:** Algum problema Omega?

**Omega:** Não sei como, mas de alguma forma eu já vi esse seu sorriso antes.

**Rayssa: **Sério? Obrigada.

_Chegando em casa, Rayssa apresenta Omega para seus pais._

**Rayssa:** Mamãe e Papai, este é Omega, ele é um Angeloid vindo de Angel's Home, e ele estava a minha procura.

**Mãe de Rayssa: **Nossa, um anjo a procura de nossa filha!

**Pai de Rayssa: **Mas como isso pode ser possível?

**Omega: **Desculpem-me incomodá-los e incomodar sua filha, mas eu caí do céu e não sei como, meu único refúgio foi procurar por sua filha que era a única que eu me lembrava.

**Pai de Rayssa: **Não se preocupe meu rapaz.

_E com um pouco de silêncio dava-se para ouvir o estômago do Omega roncar._

**Omega: **O que foi isso?

**Rayssa: **Parece que foi sua barriga, você deve estar com fome. Por quanto tempo você estava a minha procura?

**Omega: **Há três dias.

**Rayssa: **Há três dias?

**Mãe de Rayssa: **Eu vou preparar o jantar.

**Pai de Rayssa: **Você pode ir tomar banho por enquanto. Se você caiu, deve ter se sujado todo.

**Omega: **Banho? O que é isso?

**Rayssa: **Você não sabe o que é banho?

**Omega: **Sou um Angeloid, qualquer necessidade que um mortal possua, nós Angeloids não possuímos.

**Pai de Rayssa: **Vou te levar até o banheiro e vou te dar algumas de minhas roupas. Só não sei se você poderá usar alguma camisa, por causa de suas asas.

_No banheiro, o pai de Rayssa fala com Omega._

**Pai de Rayssa: **Colocarei uma água bem fresquinha para você não se incomodar.

_E enquanto Omega toma banho, ele começa a refletir e a tentar entender o que está acontecendo, mas só de lembrar que ele está ao lado da pessoa que ele sempre gostaria de estar, todas suas preocupações desaparecem._

**Omega: **Eu gostaria de saber como eu vim parar aqui, mas só de lembrar que eu estou ao lado da pessoa que eu sempre quis estar meu coração dói e eu perco a vontade de saber o que aconteceu. Por quê? Isso é felicidade? Tenho certeza que descobrirei.

_Depois do banho, Omega veste as roupas que o pai da Rayssa deixou para ele, e logo em seguida vai para a cozinha. O pai de Rayssa aparece com uma de suas camisas cortada nas costas._

**Pai de Rayssa:** Olha Omega, esta camisa não serve mais em mim, então eu as cortei nas costas para a passagem de suas asas

**Omega: **Fico muito grato por sua gentileza, mas uma pergunta: Como eu devo te chamar?

**Pai da Rayssa:** Achei que soubesse do meu nome, você disse que observava minha filha.

**Omega:** Sinto muito, se quando eu caí do céu perdi minhas memórias. Não há como eu me lembrar do seu nome, agora a respeito de eu me lembrar da sua filha, eu não sei como aconteceu.

**Pai da Rayssa:** Hum... De qualquer forma pode me chamar de Jorge, e minha esposa você pode chamar de Rosana.

**Rosana:** O jantar está pronto.

E todos se sentam para a mesa. Rayssa faz uma pequena prece para agradecer pela comida. E enquanto eles comem, eles conversam um pouco.

**Omega:** Perdoem–me o comentário, mas a forma de agradecimento de vocês é diferente de outros países não é?

**Rosana:** Isso se chama cultura, Omega. Cada país possui uma cultura diferente. Quais países você já observou Omega?

**Omega:** Japão, Estados Unidos e Brasil.

**Rayssa:** Foram poucos, não?

**Omega:** Isto é devido a minha idade, fui o último angeloid a nascer, então sou o mais novo.

**Rayssa:** Então existem poucos de vocês?


	3. Capitulo 2 (A escola)

**Capitulo 2 ****(A escola)**

**Omega:** Não. Vão existir outros angeloids de outras gerações, a diferença é que a minha é mais forte, ou foi até hoje. A minha irmã mais velha, Alfa, é a mais poderosa de todos meus irmãos.

**Jorge:** Então você possui uma família?

**Omega:** Tecnicamente não, na verdade todos nós angeloids, seja da primeira ou segunda geração, somos uma única família, ou seja, tudo de irmãos.

**Rosana:** Será que eles não estão preocupados com você?

**Omega:** Entre nós, não adianta ter preocupação, não há como alguém vir para me ajudar por que ninguém até hoje conseguiu sair de Angel's Home. Sem explicação eu fui o primeiro.

**Rosana:** Será que eles não te baniram de lá? Desculpa a pergunta.

**Omega:** Não é possível, até onde meu conhecimento vai, não teria como alguém ser banido de lá. Nossa! Essa comida está com um gosto ótimo, como vocês a chamam?

**Rayssa: ****_(RISADAS)_** Nós a chamamos de "macarronada".

**Omega:** Esta macarronada tocou meu coração.

**_(RISADAS)_**

**Rosana:** Que bom que gostou.

**Omega: **Vocês estão felizes por isso?

**Rayssa:** Claro! E como não estaríamos?

**Omega:** Então me digam como é, o que acontece quando vocês ficam felizes? Como vocês se sentem?

**Rayssa:** Bom, eu sinto o coração mais leve.

**Omega:** Mais leve, então quando eu sinto o meu coração mais leve, significa que eu estou feliz?

**Rosana:** Essa é a ideia.

**Omega:** Acho que ainda estou em branco.

**Rayssa:** Ah, relaxa, um dia você consegue, você só precisa de tempo e fé.

**Omega:** Isto significa que tenho que ter fé em você?

**Rayssa:** Oh... Bem... Não sei... Quem sabe...

_Os pais de Rayssa começam a olhar para Omega e para a filha deles, e depois se olham com cara de desconfiados._

_Terminando o jantar eles começam a decidir onde Omega vai passar a noite._

**Rayssa:** Omega pode dormir no meu quarto. Pode ser Omega?

**Omega:** Eu ficaria grato.

**Jorge:** Podemos pegar um colchão reserva que temos.

_Depois de preparar a cama onde Omega deveria dormir, os pais da Rayssa se despedem e vão para o quarto deles._

**Rayssa:** Durma bem Omega.

**Omega:** Boa noite!

_De manhã Rayssa acorda com Omega ajoelhado ao lado da cama dela e olhando para ela, bem de perto._

**Omega:** Bom dia Rayssa! Dormiu bem?

**Rayssa: **Ãh? Você já está acordado Omega? Bom, vamos tomar café da manhã.

_Omega fica olhando com uma cara de bobo para Rayssa e vai atrás dela para a cozinha._

**Rosana:** Bom dia meus queridos!

**Rayssa:** Bom dia mãe.

**Rosana:** Bom dia Omega, vai tomar o café da manhã com a gente?

**Omega:** Vai ter macarronada de novo?

**_(RISADAS)_**

**Rayssa:** Não Omega, macarronada só no almoço ou jantar.

**Rosana:** No café da manhã teremos, suco, pães ou se preferir tem leite, tem algumas frutas também.

_(Omega fica com uma cara de que não está entendendo nada)._

**Rayssa:** Mãe acho que ele não está entendendo nada do que você está falando.

**Omega:** Eu quero umas maçãs se não for problema.

**Rosana:** Fique à vontade, tem maçãs na fruteira ali.

_Omega pega duas maçãs na fruteira, guarda uma no bolso e começa a comer a outra._

**Rayssa:** Não as deixe muito tempo dentro do bolso, por que se não ela vai estragar ok?

_(Omega balança a cabeça positivamente, com um jeito bem meigo)._

**Jorge**: Bom dia pessoal! Tudo bem? E ai Omega, tudo bem com você?

_(Omega balança a cabeça positivamente)._

**Jorge:** Você está quieto Omega, algum problema?

**Omega:** Não, eu estou bem.

**Rayssa:** Vou me arrumar para ir para a escola.

**Omega:** Escola?

**Rayssa:** Sim, é onde nos ensinam muitas coisas sobre nosso mundo, nossa cultura, sobre nossa vida e muitas outras coisas.

**Omega:** Lá eles também ensinam como sorrir?

**Rayssa:** Não, um sorriso é algo que acontece naturalmente, quando você está com alguém que goste, ou em um lugar que goste.

_Rayssa diz isso com um olhar de tristeza e pena pela situação de Omega._

**Omega:** Eu gosto de você, mas mesmo assim eu ainda não fui capaz de sorrir.

_Os pais de Rayssa observam silenciosamente Omega conversar com Rayssa._

**Rayssa:** Não se preocupe um dia você vai conseguir.

_Rayssa diz isso e sorri com um olhar de esperança. E de novo esse sorriso perturba a sombra que cobre as memórias de Omega._

**Omega:** (Eu já vi esse sorriso em algum lugar, mas não lembro aonde)_ – Omega pensa._

**Omega:** Eu posso ir com você?

**Rayssa:** O quê? Ir para a escola comigo?

**Omega:** Sim. Por favor.

**Rayssa:** Eu não sei, acho que não tem como eu levar você comigo, as pessoas não estão acostumadas a ver um rapaz com asas.

**Omega:** Não se preocupe com isso, posso deixar minhas asas pequenas, assim.

**Jorge:** É uma boa ideia, daí eu dou uma blusa minha para ele. Está frio mesmo, ninguém vai reparar.

**Rayssa:** Pai...

**Rosana:** Eu não vejo nenhum problema, e é uma boa oportunidade para o Omega aprender a ser feliz e também a ser um humano como a gente.

**Rayssa:** Mãe... Mas como vão deixar uma pessoa diferente, que nem registrado na escola é, entrar assim de qualquer jeito.

**Omega:** Se me permitem dizer, eu tenho essas cartas especiais aqui, com elas posso realizar algum desejo de vocês.

**Jorge: **Ooohh, isso é ótimo, o que podemos fazer então?

**Rosana:** Você pode alterar as memórias do diretor e fingir ser um aluno transferido?

**Omega:** Sim.

**Rayssa:** Mãe, pai, vocês estão malucos? Não podemos fazer isso! E se descobrirem, e se acharem estranho?

**Jorge:** Filha não vai acontecer nada, pode acreditar.

**Rayssa:** Tudo bem então. Omega se arrume, você irá comigo para a escola.

_Omega começa a se arrumar, Jorge ajuda Omega a se arrumar._


	4. Capitulo 3 (O desconhecido)

**Capitulo 3 ****(O desconhecido)**

**Rayssa: **Bem que nós podíamos ir voando né Omega? Você conseguiria?

**Omega:** Por você consigo qualquer coisa.

**Rayssa: **Nossa Omega, você está sempre inspirado nessas suas frases e sabe responder bem rápido.

**Omega:** Estar ao seu lado me inspira.

**Rayssa:** (Acho melhor parar por que se não ele não vai parar nunca)_ – Pensa Rayssa._ Eh... Eh... Pois é... É melhor nós esperarmos meu pai.

**Jorge:** Pronto, vocês já podem entrar no carro.

E eles entram no carro, Rayssa fica um pouco sem graça de estar ao lado de Omega. Mas Omega fica olhando para a paisagem pela janela, curioso.

**Jorge:** Algum problema Omega?

**Omega:** Nenhum. Só um pouco surpreso com a paisagem, e sinto meu coração leve por estar indo para a escola com a Rayssa.

**Jorge:** Isto é felicidade Omega.

**Rayssa:** Omega tem umas coisas que eu preciso falar para você antes de chegarmos à escola. Primeiro, evite chamar a atenção. Segundo, quando as pessoas te perguntarem quem você é, só diga seu nome, as pessoas não precisam saber que você é um angeloid de Angel's Home. Terceiro, se precisar ir ao banheiro para fazer qualquer necessidade, me avise. Quarto, bom, eu me esqueci o que eu ia dizer, mas quando lembrar eu aviso.

**Omega:** Por que tanta coisa assim?

**Jorge:** As pessoas não estão acostumadas a ter um anjo entre elas, se a imprensa souber, trará problemas a todos.

**Omega:** Isso não é problema, modifico as memórias de todo mundo.

**Rayssa:** Não Omega, não pode. Para nós evitarmos fazer o que não pode você deve evitar chamar a atenção.

_Chegando à escola, Rayssa se despede de seu pai, pega na mão do Omega, e o acompanha até a entrada da escola. E eles dão de cara com o diretor._

**Diretor:** Olá Rayssa, belo dia não? Quem é esse rapaz que eu nunca vi aqui?

_Omega já pega o cartão especial, e fala: "Eu sou o novo aluno transferido, estou na mesma sala que a Rayssa" então a carta começa a brilhar, e como se fosse mágica o diretor concorda com Omega e o acompanha junto com Rayssa até a sala. Quando todos os alunos entram, o diretor da à notícia._

**Diretor:** Turma, hoje vocês terão um novo colega de classe, digam oi para o Omega, ele foi transferido dos Estados Unidos para cá, então, sejam educados e tenham uma boa recepção com ele.

_As meninas começam a ficar impressionadas com Omega, e começam a cochichar._

**Meninas:** Nossa ele é um gato!

Ele é lindo.

Ele parece conhecer a Ray.

Olha ele vai se sentar atrás da Ray!

Será que é namorado dela?

Não, acho que não.

Para mim, formam um belo casal.

Aí que tudo!

**Rayssa:** Nossa, esse é o seu primeiro dia, e já está fazendo sucesso com as garotas.

_Omega fica um pouco incomodado com isso, mas não sabe por que, é como se ele não gostasse de saber que outras garotas gostassem dele._

**Omega:** Como elas podem gostar de mim? Mal me conhecem.

**Rayssa:** Ah relaxa, as garotas são assim mesmo, sempre que tem aluno novo, elas endoidam, mas depois fingem que você sempre esteve aqui.

**Omega:** Sinto pena dessas pessoas.

**Rayssa:** Por que Omega?

**Omega:** Por que elas perdem tempo com isso. É triste.

**Rayssa:** Você sente tristeza Omega? Mas você não disse que angeloids não possuíam sentimentos?

**Omega:** Para falar a verdade, tem coisas que nem sei o que significam, mas falo como se eu soubesse. Eu ainda estou em branco.

_A aula começa, e o professor começa a passar a lição._

**Rayssa:** Omega, você não está conseguindo fazer a lição?

**Omega:** Desculpe, mas para falar a verdade, eu não consigo entender nada que o seu professor está dizendo.

**Rayssa:** Para falar a verdade eu também não. Matemática é um "ó" mesmo. Fico feliz que eu não esteja sozinha neste pensamento.

_A aula termina, e eles esperam pela próxima aula. Mas a próxima aula, que seria a terceira, é vaga, então Rayssa aproveita o tempo livre para conversar com as amigas._

**Rayssa:** Omega vou ir conversar um pouco com minhas amigas, você pode ficar aqui por um tempo?

_(Omega balança a cabeça positivamente e de uma forma bem meiga)._

**Rayssa:** Obrigada Omega.

_E Omega fica esperando por Rayssa, mas quando Rayssa fica longe, um garoto aborda Omega e começa a conversar com ele._

**Garoto:** Eae cara, beleza? Eu sou Marcos, sou um amigo da Rayssa, e qual é seu nome? _(Marcos estende a mão para cumprimentar Omega_). Vai, pode pegar na minha mão, eu não mordo.

_(Omega pega na mão de Marcos)_

**Omega:** Prazer, meu nome é Omega.

**Marcos:** Que nome bacana cara, gostei do teu nome. Mas o que você é da Rayssa?

**Omega:** Desculpa, não sei dizer bem o que eu sou da Rayssa. Só sei que ela me chama de meu anjo de vez em quando.

**Marcos: **Nooossa cara que da hora! Quem dera uma mina gata como a Ray me chamar de anjo.

**Omega:** Desculpe, mas, eu não estou conseguindo entender tudo o que você fala.

**Marcos:** Aaah é! Você é dos Estados Unidos né? Vou tentar maneirar nas gírias. Você consegue me entender agora?

**Omega:** Um pouco.

**Marcos:** Com um tempo você se acostuma.

**Omega:** Você disse que a Rayssa é uma gata, achei que a sua espécie fosse chamada de humanos.

**Marcos:** Ah, é que quando você quer dizer que uma garota é bonita, você diz que ela é gata.

_(Omega fica com um olhar meio bobo e sem graça como se não estivesse entendendo, mas que estava tudo bem)._

**Omega:** O que é bonita?

_(Marcos olha para o Omega com uma cara de bobo)_

**Marcos:** Nossa como eu vou te explicar isso agora... Bem... Quando uma garota é bonita, ela é atraente, ou seja, todos os garotos ficam olhando para ela com um sorriso bem largo no rosto.

**Omega:** E um garoto bonito como é?

**Marcos:** É a mesma coisa, cara. Se você é atraente, as garotas ficam babando enquanto olham para você.

**Omega:** Você não é atraente.

**Marcos:** Ah você diz isso por que você é homem, mas a verdade, é que todas as garotas me amam, inclusive a Rayssa, só que elas têm vergonha de admitir.

**Omega:** Não, não é isso, digo que você não é atraente, por que até agora eu não vi nenhuma garota babar enquanto olha para você.

**Marcos:** Não é que elas ficam babando, elas ficam olhando e conversando umas com as outras.

**Omega:** Hum...

_(Omega fica meio sem saber o que está acontecendo)_

**Marcos:** Mas olha, eu vou te contar uma coisa, você é bem atraente. Desde a aula do professor de matemática que aquelas garotas estão olhando para você e sorrindo. Também, com esse cabelo enorme, não tem garota que não ache atraente.

**Omega:** Meu cabelo é atraente?

**Marcos:** Claro! Olha, uma boa dica para fazer as meninas gostarem mais de você: Lave a roupa delas, mas é claro lave as suas também, e de quem mais precisar. Ah, e também comece a fazer o almoço, o jantar, a preparar o café da manhã. Faça algumas outras tarefas como, lavar a louça, limpar o chão, principalmente o quarto da Rayssa, e fazendo isso, a Rayssa vai contar para as amigas dela, que vão começar a gostar de você.

_(Marcos fala essas coisas como se estivesse aprontando algo)_

**Omega:** Hum... Isso parece legal.

**Marcos:** É muito legal, e você pode ter certeza que vai se divertir muito. Eu vou te ajudar.

**Omega:** Fico grato pela ajuda Marcos.

**Marcos:** Que nada, eu que fico feliz por ajudá-lo.

_Rayssa começa a voltar, e Marcos sai correndo, como se não quisesse que a Rayssa o veja conversando com Omega._

**Rayssa:** Com quem estava conversando Omega?

_(Omega olha para Marcos com a intenção de falar com quem estava conversando, mas Marcos acena para ele pedindo para que não conte)._

**Omega:** Com ninguém.

**Rayssa:** Ah tá.

_O sinal do intervalo toca. Omega e Rayssa vão para o intervalo. Omega observa atentamente os garotos olhando para Rayssa então ele fala com Rayssa._

**Omega:** Rayssa, você é atraente.

_(Rayssa meio sem graça para de andar, e tenta confirmar se o que ela ouviu era aquilo mesmo)._

**Rayssa:** O que você disse Omega?

**Omega:** Que você é atraente, isso é, por que os garotos estão te olhando com um sorriso bem largo.

**Rayssa:** Você falou com Marcos não foi?

_(Rayssa diz isso com uma cara de quem imagina o que Marcos está aprontando)_

**Omega:** Bom... Não sei por que, mas ele não queria que você soubesse que ele conversou comigo.

**Rayssa:** É por que ele está aprontando. O que ele pediu para você?

**Omega:** Ele não me pediu nada. Só me deu umas dicas de como fazer com que as garotas gostem mais de mim.

**Rayssa: **Aiaiaiai... Seja lá o que for não faça, ele é muito bobo, ele fica... Ah esquece...

**Omega:** Ele me pareceu um cara legal.

**Rayssa:** Você entendeu as coisas que ele dizia para você?

**Omega:** Para ser sincero, não.

**Rayssa:** Menos mal.

_(Omega começa a comer a maçã que ele tinha guardado no bolso)._

**Rayssa:** Omega vou ir pegar o lanche para nós, me espera aqui.

_Depois de dar uma mordida na maçã, Omega balança a cabeça positivamente. E quando Rayssa virou as costas, Marcos veio para conversar com Omega novamente._

**Marcos:** Eae Omega beleza?

_(Omega continua comendo sua maçã e olhando com cara de bobo para Marcos)._

**Marcos:** Ops, quero dizer, tudo bem com você?

**Omega:** Sim, nos vemos há pouco tempo na sala... Rayssa não pareceu ter gostado de saber que você conversou comigo...

**Marcos:** Você disse a ela? Que droga...

**Omega:** Não eu não disse nada, ela simplesmente deduziu que foi você quem conversou comigo, mais nada.

**Marcos:** É acho que ela já se acostumou.

_(Omega continua a comer a maçã enquanto olha para Marcos e conversa com ele)._

**Marcos:** Você gosta de maçãs?

_(Omega balança a cabeça positivamente com o jeito meigo e único dele)._

**Marcos:** Lá na minha casa tem uma macieira, se quiser passar lá para comer algumas, fique à vontade. As minhas maçãs são de ótima qualidade, e bem melhores que essa.

**Omega:** Marcos, eu ainda não entendi muito bem sobre essas coisas de atraente ou bonito.

**Marcos:** Estranho, você deveria saber o que é bonito e o que é atraente. Quantos anos você tem?

**Omega:** Dezoito.

_(Marcos fica espantado quando ouve a resposta de Omega)._

**Marcos:** Dezoito? Mas você tem aparência, jeito e atitudes de um bebê, como isso pode...

_Rayssa começa a voltar e Marcos a correr._

**Rayssa:** Você estava falando com Marcos de novo não é?

_Omega não consegue esconder as expressões de seu rosto, e Rayssa na hora consegue saber que ele realmente estava conversando com Marcos._

**Rayssa:** Seja lá o que for, você não entenderia nada do que ele diz, ele só sabe dizer bobagens. E você é um anjinho, e parece ter a mentalidade de um bebê.

_(Rayssa diz isso com um olhar triste, imaginando o que de ruim teria acontecido a ele)._


	5. Capitulo 4 (Primeiro amigo)

**Capitulo 4 ****(Primeiro amigo)**

**Omega:** Você está bem Rayssa? Você parece estar meio triste?

**Rayssa:** Não é nada não. Toma, eu trouxe para você.

_Rayssa entrega para Omega um sanduíche._

**Omega:** O que é isso?

**Rayssa:** Isso se chama sanduíche, ele é um pãozinho com um monte de coisas gostosas dentro.

_Omega termina de comer sua maçã, e dá uma mordida no sanduíche._

**Omega: **Oishii.

**Rayssa:** O que foi que você disse?

**Omega:** Significa "gostoso" em japonês.

**Rayssa:** Quer dizer que você fala japonês é?

**Omega:** Normalmente nós angeloids falamos em inglês, mas quando queremos nos comunicar com angeloids que gostam de outro idioma, nós mudamos de idioma automaticamente, de acordo com o idioma que o angeloid está usando com a gente.

**Rayssa:** Que legal!

_Quando o intervalo terminou, Rayssa e Omega voltaram para a sala, e encima da mesa de Omega estavam um monte de cartas de Amor._

**Omega:** O que é isso?

**Rayssa: **Uuuuaaauuuu... Quantas cartas! Parece que logo no seu primeiro dia, andou abalando os corações das meninas da escola.

**Omega:** Eu machuquei alguém?

**Rayssa:** Não seu bobinho, parece que as garotas te acharam "atraente".

**Omega:** Atraente?

**Rayssa:** É isso mesmo. Que tal você guardá-las na sua mochila e lê-las em casa?

**Omega:** Ok.

_Os garotos da sala ficaram impressionados com a quantidade de cartas que Omega recebeu. E parece que o destino corre em seu favor, pois mais uma aula é vaga._

**Rayssa:** Omega, que tal você vim conversar com minhas amigas? Elas adorariam.

_Omega aceita o convite, e Rayssa o acompanha até suas amigas._

**Rayssa:** Meninas, esse é Omega, e como eu disse a vocês, ele é um amigo meu dos Estados Unidos, mas ele é mais um anjinho para mim.

**Amigas de Rayssa: **Oiii Omega, prazer em conhecê-lo e seja bem vindo ao Brasil.

**Omega: **Estranho como você usou o diminutivo para anjo, mas os mortais não costumam usar "anjinho" para anjos pequenos?

**Amigas de Rayssa: **Hããã?

**Rayssa:** Herrr, Oh! Não liguem para isso! Ele ainda não está acostumado com nosso idioma.

**Amiga 1:** Eae Omega, o que você fazia no lugar de onde você veio?

**Omega:** Eu observava os mortais dos Estados Unidos, Japão e Brasil em busca da felicidade...

_Rayssa interrompe Omega e sem graça tenta explicar para as amigas._

**Rayssa:** Desculpem, é que o Omega está muito acostumado com aquele filme Cidade dos Anjos, daí, ele... de vez em quando... ele acaba agindo que nem os anjos do filme... Ehehehe

**Amiga 2: **Tah, e onde você morava você namorava com alguém, ou distância não é problema para você?

**Omega:** Eu não sei o que "namorava" significa, mas uma de minhas irmãs mais velhas gostava de me abraçar e dizer que era minha namorada.

**Rayssa:** Hehehe... O Omega quis dizer que uma das irmãs dele era muito apegada a ele e que eles pareciam até namorados quando andavam na rua, é... Hehehe

**Amiga 3:** Hum... Você é o mais novo de seus irmãos?

**Omega:** Sim, e geralmente o mais fraco, minha irmã mais velha é Alfa, ela é a mais poderosa de todos nós.

**Rayssa: **Hihihi... Ele quis dizer que Alfa é mais forte que eles por que, ela é a mais velha né? E outra, ela faz academia e é lutadora de... Ããã... Judô... Isso... Então ela é mais forte.

**Amiga 1:** Que legal Omega. Mas Omega, essa blusa não está um pouco grande para você?

**Omega:** Isso é por que essa blusa foi o pai da Rayssa que me deu. Foi dado a mim para esconder minhas as...

_Rayssa interrompe Omega novamente._

**Rayssa:** Então Omega vamos indo! Logo o professor chega e nós estamos conversando aqui né?

**Omega:** Ok.

**Amigas de Rayssa:** Tchau Omega, você é muito fofo!

_Depois de se afastar de suas amigas Rayssa conversa com Omega._

**Rayssa:** Omega, o que estava tentando fazer?

**Omega:** Desculpe, fiz algo de errado?

**Rayssa:** Não exatamente, mas você não pode falar da sua vida de anjo para as pessoas, você devia inventar algo... Ai, o que estou querendo fazer? Você é um anjo, não deve saber mentir...

**Omega:** Desculpe, mas elas me fizeram perguntas que me fizeram achar que elas sabiam sobre a existência de angeloids.

**Rayssa:** Não Omega, os humanos não estão acostumados a ver anjos, principalmente angeloids.

**Omega:** Você disse que por eu ser um anjo, não tenho conhecimento sobre mentir, mas eu sou um angeloid, posso ter conhecimento sobre mentiras, mas não sou acostumado a isso.

**Rayssa:** Então, você deve inventar algo, como eu fiz. Pra todos você é Omega, veio dos Estados Unidos, e tem muitos irmãos, mas nenhumas das suas irmãs te chamam de namorado.

**Omega:** Isto é o contrário do que realmente é.

**Rayssa:** Isso! Mas Omega, que história é essa de irmã te abraçar e te chamar de namorado?

**Omega:** Ela se chama...

_Marcos chega e interrompe tudo._

**Marcos:** Eae galera, que história é essa de namorado.

**Omega:** É minha ir...

_Rayssa interrompe Omega._

**Rayssa:** Não é nada da sua conta Marcos.

**Marcos:** É da minha conta sim, pois Omega também é meu amigo.

**Rayssa:** Só que ele é meeu an... Quero dizer, meu amigo de muito tempo e não seu.

**Marcos:** Só que ele não pode ser só seu, ele gostou de mim também, não é Omega?

_(Omega balança a cabeça positivamente)._

**Rayssa:** É, só que isso não é o suficiente para você ter acesso as nossas conversas.

**Marcos:** Oh, to super convencido! Dexa disso Ray!

**Rayssa:** Você só quer ser amigo do Omega pra ensinar ele coisas erradas!

**Marcos:** Isso não é verdade! Nossa, maguo Ray!

**Rayssa: **Aaaaiii para de me chamar de Ray! Me dá raiva quando você me chama de Ray! Só minhas amigas ou meus parentes podem me chamar assim!

**Marcos: **Aaaaííí desculpa ae Rayssinha... Mas você que começou.

**Rayssa:** Não me chama de Rayssinha. Eae Omega o que você acha?

_Rayssa olha para os lados e não vê Omega, enquanto ela discutia com Marcos, Omega se retirou. Quando ela o viu, no canto da sala, Omega conversava com uma garota, que ela não se lembrava de ter visto._

**Rayssa:** Quem é aquela garota que o Omega está conversando?


	6. Capitulo 5 (Garota misteriosa)

**Capitulo 5 ****(Garota misteriosa)**

**Marcos: **É a Maria, é a garota solitária da sala, as amigas dela são de outra sala, por isso ela fica isolada ali no canto sem falar com ninguém. E ninguém tem interesse de falar com ela. Também, quem iria conversar com uma garota tão estranha assim? Nem eu que sou o Rei das Garotas tenho coragem de falar com aquela.

_Enquanto isso na conversa de Omega e Maria..._

**Maria:** Então você se chama Omega, não é?

**Omega:** Sim, e você? Faz um tempo que eu te vi sozinha aqui sem falar com ninguém.

**Maria:** Eu sou Maria, não sou de fazer muitas amizades, mas você é mesmo dos Estados Unidos? Você fala o nosso idioma tão fluentemente, nem o sotaque parece Americano...

**Omega:** E que... Etto... Eu consigo alternar entre idiomas automaticamente, mas realmente falo inglês, porém eu também falo japonês.

**Maria:** Sério? Que perfeito!

_(Ela diz isso com um sorriso bonito no rosto)_

_(Omega coloca a mão no rosto de Maria)._

**Omega:** Seu sorriso é tão bonito! Você consegue me dizer como você faz para sorri?

_Maria vira o rosto timidamente para tirar a mão do Omega de seu rosto._

**Maria:** Bem... Eu... Não sei... Por que essa pergunta?

**Omega: **Ããh... Nada... Só curiosidade.

**Maria:** Você e Rayssa namoram?

**Omega:** Não sei o que isso significa, mas ela diz que eu sou o anjinho dela.

**Maria:** Deixe eu te perguntar, por que Rayssa fala que você é o anjinho dela?

**Omega:** O correto seria angeloid, mas acho que pelos mortais terem o costume com anjos, então ela acaba me chamando de anjinho...

**Maria:** Então você é um angeloid? O que são angeloids?

**Omega:** Angeloids são criaturas místicas ligadas a tecnologia, temos aparência de anjos e poderes tecnológicos e robóticos.

**Maria:** Nossa que perfect! E você é um deles? Nossa como você é incrível! E realmente você parece ser um anjo.

**Omega:** Fico feliz que você ache isso.

**Maria:** Parece até aquelas coisas de animes... Você curte animes?

**Omega:** Sim... Eu os conheço pelo fato de eu ter observado... Quero dizer... Etto... Pesquisado sobre isso um pouco e pelas minhas observações, todos os mortais ficam felizes em ver esses animes.

**Maria:** Que legal, então posso te emprestar alguns.

**Omega:** Isso seria bom, quem sabe isso não me faça sorrir?

**Maria:** Bom... Recentemente eu não tive tempo para assistir meus animes, com os problemas que ando tendo em casa, e com as coisas da escola que tenho que fazer, fico sem tempo.

**Omega:** Problemas em casa?

**Maria:** Prefiro não falar.

**Omega:** Hum... Tudo bem então...

_Omega olha para o lado e vê Rayssa o chamando._

**Maria:** Parece que sua amiga está te chamando.

**Omega:** Parece que sim... Com licença, eu vou lá.

**Maria:** Tá bom anjo... Ou melhor... Angeloid Omega. Até mais!

_Maria cumprimenta Omega com um beijo no rosto._

**Omega:** O que foi isso?

**Maria:** Este é um cumprimento brasileiro... Ah é, você é Americano. Dexa pra lá.

**Omega:** Hum.

_Omega volta para o seu lugar para conversar com Rayssa._

**Rayssa:** Omega, o que vocês estavam conversando?

**Marcos:** (Olha os ciúmes no ar)_ – Pensa Marcos._

**Omega:** Aquela é Maria, não estávamos falando nada demais.

**Marcos: **Ae Omega, logo vai estar me superando, logo no primeiro dia trocando ideia com as garotas.

**Rayssa:** Cala a boca pelo menos uma vez na vida Marcos, e para de falar besteira.

**Marcos:** Que cheiro é esse? Ah, é de ciúmes vindo bem de pertinho, de preferência da minha frente.

**Rayssa:** Não estou com ciúmes, Omega é meu...

**Omega:** Ela é legal.

**Rayssa e Marcos:** O que disse?

**Omega:** Ela é legal, sinto algo a respeito dela que me incomoda.

**Marcos: **Vish parece que tem alguém apaixonado.

**Omega:** O que é apaixonado?

**Marcos: **What!?

**Rayssa:** Ele não sabe o que é isso Marcos, ele não é como você.

_A aula vaga termina e o último professor entra. Marcos vai para o seu lugar e Rayssa se vira para frente um pouco preocupada com Omega. O tempo passa, e a aula do professor termina, Rayssa e Omega se preparam para ir embora._

**Marcos:** Falou Omega, até a próxima.

_(Ele diz isso acenando para Omega)_

**Omega:** Eu falei o que?

**Rayssa: ****_(RISADAS)_** Num se preocupa é jeito de falar, ele está dando tchau.

**Omega:** Entendi.

**Rayssa:** Omega, a mochila não está machucando suas asas não?

**Omega:** Não.

**Rayssa:** Ai, que bom.

_E fora da escola, o pai da Rayssa espera dentro de seu carro._

**Omega:** Olha Rayssa, é seu pai no carro.

**Jorge:** Eae crianças.

_E eles vão correndo para perto do carro._

**Rayssa:** É Omega, ele me leva pro meu trabalho, mas primeiro vai te levar para casa.

_(Omega agarra o braço de Rayssa como se ele não quisesse ir para casa)._

**Rayssa:** O que foi Omega? Você não quer ir para casa?

_(Omega balança a cabeça negativamente)._

**Rayssa:** Aí, e agora pai?

**Jorge:** Ah, o deixe ir com você.

**Rayssa:** Mas naquela hora que estávamos saindo foi pura sorte repórteres ou outros funcionários não terem visto Omega. Por que se não, tenho certeza que eles iriam querer levá-lo para a mídia.

**Jorge:** É fácil, é só o Omega apagar as memórias deles de ontem, quando viram Omega. E agora que ele está mais disfarçado, ninguém vai perceber.

_(E então eles entram no carro)._

**Rayssa:** Vamos fazer o seguinte, tento convencer eles de não colocar na mídia, caso eles recusem, o Omega apaga as memórias deles.

**Jorge:** Só que há um risco de eles mentirem, então é melhor ele agir de uma vez.


	7. Capitulo 6 (Passado esquecido)

**Capitulo 6 ****(Passado esquecido)**

**Rayssa:** É verdade.

**Omega:** Isso quer dizer que eu vou com você?

**Rayssa:** Sim. Mas o que você vai ficar fazendo lá Omega? O máximo que poderá fazer é ficar olhando, só na hora do intervalo quando nós formos tomar um lanche poderemos conversar. E depois disso, você terá que esperar mais um tempão para nós irmos embora.

**Omega:** Não tem problema, por você espero o tempo que for.

**Rayssa:** Eh... Hehe... Que fofo... Então que assim seja.

**Jorge:** Falando em hora do lanche... (Jorge tem duas maçãs em suas mãos). Essas maçãs são para você, Omega.

**Omega:** Obrigado Jorge.

**Jorge:** De nada.

_E então eles partem._

**Rayssa:** Ah pai, ficou sabendo da pilha de cartas que Omega recebeu?

**Jorge:** Sério? Ah não acredito.

**Rayssa:** Sério mesmo pai.

**Jorge:** Imaginei que isso aconteceria.

**Omega:** Mesmo?

**Jorge:** Claro, afinal, podemos esconder suas asas, mas sua beleza de anjo não tem como. Você realmente tem aparência de anjo.

**Omega:** Como você pode ter tanta certeza.

**Jorge:** Por que essa certeza vem do meu coração. Eu sinto que essa aparência que você tem é de um anjo.

**Omega:** Do coração?

_(Omega põe a mão no peito, e tenta entender o que Jorge diz, mas fica confuso)._

**Rayssa:** Tudo que vem do coração Omega, é verdadeiro.

**Omega:** Tudo que vem do coração é verdadeiro? É verdade, eu sentia aqui no meu coração que eu conseguiria te encontrar, e realmente te encontrei.

**Jorge:** Isso Omega, você está começando a entender.

**Omega:** Isso tudo é graças a vocês, principalmente a você Rayssa.

**Rayssa:** Obrigada Omega.

_(Rayssa diz isso com um sorriso, e dá um abraço em Omega, que fica um pouco vermelho)._

Você pode encostar-se ao meu ombro Omega, a viagem vai ser um pouco longa.

_O pai de Rayssa observa pelo retrovisor Omega com a cabeça encostada no ombro de sua filha, e consegue sentir que no futuro eles vão ser muito apegados. Mais do que já são, isso tudo em menos de dois dias desde que Omega apareceu. A viagem foi um pouco demorada, pois teve um pouco de trânsito, mas enquanto isso, Omega estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Rayssa, e ela acariciava seu rosto enquanto quase cochilava. Mas Omega permanecia acordado e com o pensamento fixo naquela garota, a Maria e em sua situação._

**Omega:** (O que ela quer de mim? Por que essa sensação? Ela me pareceu meio nervosa. E por que eu não me lembro de nada? Eu me lembro da minha família, lembro meu nome, lembro o nome de cada um da minha família, mas por que não lembro como vim parar aqui?) _– Pensa Omega, e começa a escorrer lagrimas de seu rosto, e ele começa a chorar._

**Rayssa:** O que foi Omega? Por que está chorando?

**Omega:** Eu não sei, sempre que eu começo a refletir sobre como vim parar aqui, meu coração dói, sinto uma coisa ruim aqui dentro. _(Omega diz isso com a mão no peito)._

_Rayssa abraça Omega_

**Rayssa:** Vai ficar tudo bem tá, nada de ruim vai acontecer com você. (Algo de ruim deve ter acontecido com ele antes de vim para cá) _– Pensa Rayssa._

_Depois de mais alguns minutos de viagem, eles finalmente chegam ao local de trabalho da Rayssa. E lá na porta de entrada estavam todas as amigas da Rayssa, que estiveram presentes quando Omega caiu do céu, estavam lá._

**Meninas Desconhecidas: **Raayysssaa, tudo bem com você?

**Rayssa: **Nossa, quer dizer que vocês todas estavam à minha espera? Ou será que vocês estavam à espera do Omega?

**Menina Desconhecida 3: **Aaah magina Ray, realmente estávamos esperando por você, nem sabíamos que você traria seu anjo.

**Rayssa:** Eu não ia trazer, mas ele insistiu.

**Menina Desconhecida 4:** Nossa que romântico, isso parece até conto de fadas. O anjo se apaixona pela atriz.

**Omega:** Vocês têm conhecimento de que eu não estou entendendo nada do que vocês estão dizendo né.

**Rayssa:** Ótimo Omega, assim você não fica aprendendo bobagens com elas.

**Omega:** Rayssa, você poderia me apresentar suas amigas? Ontem não deu por que vi que vocês estavam muito ocupadas.

**Rayssa:** É, é uma boa ideia... Meninas, como vocês sabem, esse é Anjo Omega. Ele nos observava através de Angel's Home com intenção de aprender sobre a felicidade. Omega, essas são minhas companheiras de trabalho, elas também são atrizes mirins, e são minhas amigas. Esta é Giovana, Giulia, Lívia, Cinthia, Julia e Gabriela.

**Meninas:** Prazer, Anjo Omega!

**Omega:** O prazer é todo meu, tenho certeza que todos meus irmãos dariam qualquer coisa para poder conhecer pessoalmente os mortais. E vocês podem me chamar somente de Omega.

**Gabriela:** Então você é mesmo um anjo, mas onde estão suas asas? E sua auréola?

_Omega tira um pouco a sua blusa e mostra suas asas encolhidas para as meninas._

**Omega:** Minhas asas podem ficar pequenas assim, e com a ajuda da blusa, posso escondê-las. Essa blusa foi o pai da Rayssa que me deu. Minha auréola só aparece em outras situações.

**Lívia:** Aí que tudo, e você têm namorada?

**Omega:** Minha ir...

_Rayssa interrompe Omega de continuar._

**Rayssa:** Ô gente vocês não estão fazendo perguntas demais? Nós deveríamos ter entrado e se arrumado para começar o ensaio.

**Lívia:** Aí Rayssa, dexa de ser chata, nós queremos saber mais sobre o Omega.

**Giovana:** É melhor deixar para o intervalo pessoal. Nós temos que nos arrumar ainda. Daqui a pouco o diretor vai vim pegar no nosso pé, depois são os meninos que enrolam tudo.

_E todas as meninas vão se arrumar, Rayssa vai atrás junto de Omega._

**Rayssa:** Omega, o que conversamos sobre não falar da sua vida na Angel's Home? Você quase falou de novo da sua irmã que gosta de te chamar de namorado.

**Omega:** Desculpe Rayssa, mas ela me perguntou sobre esse negócio de namorada, e eu não entendo nada disso.

**Rayssa:** Eu sei, mas você deve se esforçar só um pouquinho para não acabar falando sobre isso de novo. Olha quando perguntarem para você sobre namorada, responda que você não tem tá bom?

**Omega:** Ok.

**Rayssa:** (Isso tem cara de que não vai dar certo) _– Pensa Rayssa._ Omega me espere aqui, vou me arrumar para ir para o ensaio e gravação tudo bem?

**Omega:** Ok.

_5 minutos depois._

**Rayssa:** Voltei anjinho.

**Gabriela: **Huuumm... "Anjinho" ... Que fofo.

**Rayssa:** Deixa de zuera tah Gabi.

**Omega:** Você está diferente Rayssa.

**Lívia:** Você não quis dizer bonita?

**Omega:** Eu ainda não consigo definir se uma garota é bonita ou não.

**Lívia:** Você não sabe o que é uma garota bonita? Então olha para mim e saberá o que é bonita.

**Omega:** Uh? Você me parece um pouco esquisita.

**Lívia:** Você só pode estar brincando não é?


	8. Capitulo 7 (Amigas de Rayssa)

**Capitulo 7 ****(Amigas de Rayssa)**

**_(RISADAS)_**

**Rayssa:** Lívia sinto muito lhe informar, mas Omega não sabe mentir.

**Lívia: **OOOOQUÊÊÊÊ?

**_(RISADAS)_**

**Omega:** Eu acho que o seu cabelo estando solto fica muito legal.

**Lívia:** Só que eu não posso deixá-lo solto quando for gravar.

**Giovana:** Falando nisso, seu cabelo é lindo Omega, é você que o arruma?

**Omega:** Sim, nós angeloids veneramos muito nossos cabelos, acreditamos que o tamanho e a beleza de nossos cabelos definem o que somos. O jeito que nós o amarramos, é de acordo com nosso gosto.

**Giulia: **Nós podíamos te ajudar a arrumá-lo da próxima vez não é Omega?

**Omega:** Eu acho que sim, não vejo nenhum problema.

**Rayssa:** Giulia, o cabelo do Omega não é brinquedo muito menos cabelo feminino, o que você poderia fazer de mais?

**Homem Desconhecido:** Então vocês estão aí! Vamos nos apressar, logo iremos começar a gravação.

**Giovana:** Já estávamos indo diretor.

**Diretor:** Ora ora... Se não é o Anjo de ontem, eae meu rapaz você está bem?

**Omega:** Sim. E agradeço pela gentileza de ter me ajudado ontem.

**Diretor:** Não foi nada, agora a respeito de você ser um anjo, devemos manter em segredo. Para evitar problemas tanto com a imprensa quanto com o pessoal, é melhor ninguém mais saber sobre você tudo bem?

**Rayssa:** Obrigada diretor, pode deixar, só as meninas que estão aqui e os meus pais estão sabendo.

**Diretor:** Então, vamos?

**Meninas:** Vamos.

_E então a Rayssa e as outras vão para o ensaio, e depois começam a fazer as gravações. Enquanto isso Omega come uma de suas maçãs e guarda a outra para depois. Depois de algumas horas eles recebem um intervalo para descansar._

**Rayssa:** Oi Omega! Desculpe a demora, mas como você viu, gravar capítulos de novelas não é fácil.

**Omega:** Não se preocupe.

_Lívia pega na mão de Omega e junto com as outras garotas o leva até o camarim delas. Elas se sentam em volta do Omega, e Rayssa fica do lado dele._

**Rayssa:** Vê se vocês não enchem muito o saco com perguntas idiotas viu?

**Cinthia:** Ah Rayssa deixa de ser boba, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, não vamos roubar seu anjo de você.

_Omega observa a conversa sem saber o que está acontecendo._

**Rayssa:** Eu não estou com ciúmes, só acho um pouco desnecessário ficar fazendo perguntas bobas para o Omega.

**Lívia:** Tá bom vai, eae Omega, você tem namorada?

**Julia:** Ah, mas essa pergunta de novo Lívia?

**Omega:** Eu não tenho namorada, e não sei o que significa tal coisa.

**Cinthia:** Você não sabe o que significa namorar?

**Omega:** Sinto muito, mas não tenho nenhuma ideia do que seja.

**Gabriela:** Existem outros iguais a você Omega?

**Omega:** Sim. Têm meus irmãos e irmãs, eu fui o último a ser criado por isso o meu nome, Omega. Omega é a última letra do alfabeto grego, minha irmã mais velha é Alfa, Alfa é a primeira letra do alfabeto grego.

**Giovana:** Então são 24 irmãos num todo contando com você. Não são poucos?

**Omega:** Digamos que essa é nossa família, e a nossa família é composta de angeloids de primeira geração, no caso, os mais poderosos.

**Giulia:** Nossa que legal. E o que você pode fazer? Ou o que você fazia lá no céu, além de nos observar.

_Antes de responder, Omega retira sua outra maçã do bolso e começa a comer._

**Omega:** Eu não lembro.

_(Todas ficam com cara de bobas, mas começam a rir)._

**Rayssa:** Ah é meninas, hoje o Omega foi à escola comigo, e abalou um monte de corações. Até encheu a bolsa de cartas de amor.

**Lívia:** Não creio, mostra aí, vamos ajudá-lo a ler todas.

**Cinthia:** Nossa que legal, também com um anjo bonitão como esse, não teria como não encher a bolsa de cartas de amor.

_(Omega continua a comer sua maçã e a observar as garotas conversando)._

_Rayssa pega a bolsa de Omega, e retira grande quantidade de cartas de dentro dela._

**Giovana:** Nossa quanta carta!

**Julia:** Nunca vi tanta carta de amor na minha vida.

**Lívia:** Nossa isso é muito top. Não se preocupe Omega, vamos lê-las para você e dizer qual é a melhor.

**Rayssa:** Não seria melhor ele escolher de qual ele gostou?

**Cinthia:** Ah dexa isso pra depois, vamos começar a ler logo essas cartas.

_(Cinthia diz isso com um sorriso, e muito empolgada para ler as cartas)._

_As meninas começaram a pegar uma por uma das cartas e a ler uma por uma na mente. E depois ditavam. O problema é que na maioria das cartas, as meninas escreviam quase as mesmas coisas._

**Cinthia: **Nossa mais que chato, parece que em todas elas as meninas falam que amam e que acham ele lindo principalmente o cabelo dele.

**Lívia:** Verdade, nessa aqui parece que ela dá mais valor no cabelo dele do que nos sentimentos dele.

**Rayssa:** Elas todas são bobas mesmo, tenho certeza que depois de uma semana, se esquece do Omega como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

_Essa frase que a Rayssa diz, perturba as sombras que cobrem a memória de Omega, e o faz ter a impressão de que já ouviu alguém dizer aquilo._

**Omega:** Eu tive a impressão que já ouvi alguém dizer isso que você disse Rayssa.

**Giovana:** Isso se chama dejavu.

**Omega: **Dejavu? Não sei o que significa.

**Rayssa:** É quando você tem a impressão de que já viveu algum momento antes, só que não se lembra de como.

**Omega:** Entendi. Nossa vocês mortais parecem gostar de dizer que ama ou gosta de alguém. Pena que eu não consigo entender o sentimento de amar ou gostar de alguém. Pois angeloids não são programados com esse sentimento.

**Cinthia:** Quer dizer que tudo o que você é, é tudo programação?

**Omega:** Não sei explicar muito bem.

**Rayssa:** Eu acho isso um absurdo, o Omega é uma criança, esse negócio de ele ser programado para fazer algo, é ridículo.

**Omega:** Rayssa, o que é o amor?

**Rayssa: **Ãh? Eh... Amor... Bem... Eu não sei dizer muito bem, mas acho que é um sentimento de querer estar com alguém que você goste, e você faz de tudo para fazer essa pessoa feliz.

**Omega:** Você me ama?

**Rayssa:** Eh... Hehe... Não sei dizer muito bem... Estamos há tão pouco tempo juntos.

_(Omega continua comendo sua maçã)_

**Omega:** Estas pessoas também, e mesmo assim, elas dizem que me amam e que gostariam de ser minha namorada.

_As meninas escutam a conversa silenciosamente._

**Rayssa:** Mas são diferentes, essas pessoas só estão interessadas agora por que são interesseiras.


	9. Capitulo 8 (A carta)

**Capitulo 8 ****(A carta)**

_Omega pega mais uma carta para ler, e logo quando ele pega a carta ele tem uma sensação estranha a respeito daquela carta. Omega abre a carta e começa a ler._

**_Oi, tudo bem?_**

**_Deve ser estranho estar recebendo cartas assim né? Bom, quero te dizer que te achei fofo, meigo e eu gostaria de te conhecer melhor. Sei que essa não é uma abordagem muito certa a fazer, mas é que eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa. Bom, eu não consigo dizer o que sinto, pois tenho problemas com isso, por isso não posso ficar te dizendo que te amo, e que eu gosto de você como as outras garotas fizeram. Pois também não gosto de ficar fazendo expectativas incertas, se você puder me adiciona no friendbook "Maria LS". Estarei esperando por sua solicitação._**

**_De: Maria ._**

**Omega:** Olha, uma carta da Maria. A garota que eu conheci hoje.

**Rayssa:** Deixa-me ver.

_Rayssa pega a carta da mão do Omega e começa a ler junto com as outras garotas._

**Lívia:** Aí que tudo! Essa menina é apaixonada pelo Omega.

**Cinthia:** Oh Lívia, não está vendo que ela disse que não gosta de dar expectativas incertas.

**Giulia:** Que ridículo quem usa esse negócio de "expectativa incerta"? Nunca vi isso na minha vida!

**Rayssa:** Ela é estranha, nunca vi uma pessoa que não gosta de falar sobre seus sentimentos. Uma pessoa dessas deve se dar mal na vida amorosa né?

**Julia:** De fato não, se ela é tímida ela pode sim muito bem não gostar de dizer o que sente ou não conseguir dizer.

**Giovana:** É verdade, e o bom é que ela foi diferente das outras garotas.

**Rayssa:** Ela só quis impressionar, só isso. Tenho certeza de que ela não sabe nem o que está falando.

_(Omega engole o último pedaço de sua maçã e diz)_

**Omega:** Eu gostei dela.

**Meninas:** OOOQUUUÊÊÊÊ?

**Omega:** Ela parece especial. O que é esse tal de "friendbook" que ela comentou?

**Cinthia:** É uma rede social onde você faz muitos amigos de vários lugares do país. Eu posso te ajudar a fazer uma conta, assim você a adiciona e conversa com ela.

**Omega:** Parece interessante.

**Rayssa:** Isso não vai dar certo, Omega nunca deve ter pegado em um computador para mexer na internet, como é que ele vai fazer isso. E outra, ele mal entende o que é "bonito" vai entender os sentimentos de uma garota?

**Giovana:** Relaxa Rayssa, está até parecendo que você está com ciúmes.

**Rayssa:** Não estou com ciúmes. Só estou preocupada com os sentimentos do Omega. Eu nunca perdoaria essa garota se ela fizesse algum mal ao meu anjo.

**Gabriela:** Huuummmm... "Eu nunca perdoaria essa garota se ela fizesse algum mal ao meu anjo", isso se chama ciúmes minha filha.

**Rayssa:** Já disse que eu não estou com ciúmes.

**Giulia:** Rayssa, e se você ajudasse o Omega? Você pode ensiná-lo sobre essas coisas.

**Rayssa:** Vai lá espertona, explica para o Omega então o que é bonito.

**Giovana:** Falando em bonito, pra falar a verdade, não gostei dela ter dito que o Omega é fofo e meigo. Fofo é mais um insulto para homens, é melhor chamar de charmosinho, bonitinho, mas "fofo" já é demais.

**Rayssa:** Viu essa menina tá com cara de quem não vai fazer bem ao Omega.

**Omega:** Desculpem, mas vocês estão discutindo aí a mais de 10 minutos, e não perguntaram o que eu penso disso.

**Rayssa:** Desculpa anjo, diz aí o que você pensa.

**Omega:** Rayssa sei que está preocupada, mas devemos dar um voto de confiança a ela, pois mal a conhecemos. E é claro que eu vou precisar da ajuda de todas vocês.

**Rayssa:** Ok Omega, darei esse voto de confiança só por que você está pedindo.

**Julia:** Ela deve ser legal gente, vocês estão se preocupando atoa.

**Giovana:** Ah gente acho que ela sabe que o Omega já tem muitos amigos, não acho que ela tentaria fazer alguma maldade sabendo que ela poderia se dar muito mal.

**Omega:** Não se preocupe, eu sei que ela não está mentindo, por que o meu coração diz isso, e tudo que vem do coração é verdadeiro.

**Cinthia:** Falou bonito agora.

**Giulia:** Concordo.

**Diretor: **Meninas. Está na hora de voltar para os ensaios.

**Lívia:** Mais já? Que chato.

_E as meninas voltam a ensaiar e logo depois a gravar. Omega continua a assistir as meninas fazendo o trabalho delas, e cada vez mais a ficar encantado com Rayssa. Depois de mais algum tempo, tudo termina e elas começam a se arrumar para irem embora._

**Rayssa:** Oi Omega, pronto para voltarmos para casa?

_(Omega balança a cabeça dizendo sim)._

**Rayssa:** Primeiro vou ir trocar de roupa para podermos ir, ok?

**Omega:** Hai!

**Rayssa:** O que isso significa?

**Omega:** Significa "sim" em japonês.

**Rayssa:** Nossa, um mês convivendo com você, vou acabar aprendendo a fazer um texto em japonês. **_(RISADAS)_**

_Rayssa vai se arrumar, Omega tira de seu bolso a sua última maçã, e depois de 3 minutos Rayssa volta._

**Rayssa:** Voltei anjo.

_Lívia aparece e fala com Rayssa._

**Lívia:** Então vamos Ra?

**Omega:** Você vai junto com a gente?

**Rayssa:** Lívia é minha melhor amiga Omega, a gente vem juntas para cá e vamos embora juntas.

**Lívia: **E seus amigos Omega, onde estão agora?

_(Omega dá uma mordida na maçã, com uma cara um pouco séria)._

**Omega:** Eu não tenho amigos, também não sei como é ser amigo de alguém.

_Rayssa e Lívia olham para Omega com um pouco de tristeza._

**Lívia:** Nossa Omega, quando você fala isso sinto uma dor no peito, você fala tão sério! Desde que eu te vi você não sorriu nenhuma vez sequer.

**Rayssa:** Eu também fico muito triste quando ouço o Omega dizer essas coisas, e ele também não sabe sorrir.

**Lívia:** Ah não, impossível.

**Omega:** É verdade, eu não sei como sorrir. Todos em Angel's Home sorriem, mas eu nunca vi motivos para eu sorrir, e mesmo que tivesse não sei como fazer tal coisa.

**Rayssa:** É isso, Lívia, você é a mais palhaça de nós e a mais engraçada, por que não faz algo engraçado para fazer o Omega sorrir.

**Lívia:** É mesmo. Vou contar uma piada. Três homens caíram em um rio, mas apenas dois molharam o cabelo. Por quê?

_(Omega fica olhando para Lívia com uma cara de bobo, e continua comendo sua maçã sem saber o que responder)._

**Rayssa:** Por quê?

**Lívia:** Porque um era careca. **_(RISADAS)_**

**Rayssa: ****_(RISADAS)_**

_(Omega não ri, e continua comendo sua maçã e com a cara de bobo)._

**Lívia:** Que droga essa era minha melhor piada.

**Meninas:** Tchau gente, tchau Omega.

**Rayssa:** Vamos indo, no carro você faz mais tentativas.


	10. Capitulo 9 (Tentativas de aprender)

**Capitulo 9 ****(Tentativas de aprender)**

_E eles vão para o carro. O motorista dá a partida e eles começam a ir embora. Omega fica sentado entre Rayssa e Lívia. E Lívia continua a tentar fazer o Omega sorrir._

**Lívia:** Então Omega, dois litros de leite atravessaram a rua e foram atropelados, um morreu, o outro não. Por quê? Porque um deles era longa vida. **_(RISADAS)._**

_(Omega continua sério, e comendo sua maçã, então diz)._

**Omega:** Eu não estou conseguindo entender aonde você quer chegar com essas coisas.

**Rayssa: ****_(RISADAS)_** Isso foi engraçado, Lívia parece que suas piadas não conseguem fazer efeito no Omega.

**Lívia:** Poxa, mas que droga, estas são minhas melhores piadas. O pior é que ele consegue ser engraçado sem mesmo ter a intenção. _(Lívia diz isso dando um pequeno sorriso)._

**Rayssa:** É mesmo, e cada vez mais eu sinto mais carinho por ele. _(Diz isso passando a mão no rosto de Omega e depois coloca a cabeça no ombro dele)._

**Lívia: **Nossa, eu sempre acreditei que existia amor à primeira vista.

**Omega:** Amor à primeira vista?

**Rayssa:** Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Omega. Não faz nem dois dias que ele está vivendo em casa.

**Lívia:** Tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou.

**Omega:** Seu cabelo solto fica bem legal Lívia, parece que combina com você. Melhor que aquela coisa estranha que você fez em seu cabelo naquela hora.

**Lívia:** Nossa Omega, valeu pela sinceridade.

**Rayssa:** Ai Lívia deixa de ser boba, ele só fala isso por que ele deixa o cabelo dele solto.

_Depois de mais alguns minutos de viagem, eles chegam à casa de Lívia, e ela se despede de todos._

**Lívia:** Tchau Rayssa, tchau Omega amanhã a gente se vê para ir à praia.

**Rayssa:** Tá bom, até mais!

**Omega:** Praia?

**Rayssa:** Você não sabe o que é praia?

**Omega:** Sei, só não sei por que vocês vão amanhã à praia.

**Rayssa:** Pra quê seria? É pra gente passar mais tempo juntas. Na verdade, eu tenho uma piscina em casa e não precisaria disso, mas faz tempo que não vou à praia então pedi aos meus pais para que a gente pudesse ir amanhã.

**Omega:** Parece bom.

**Rayssa:** É ótimo, tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

**Omega:** Marcos vai com a gente?

**Rayssa:** Claro que não! Marcos é só meu colega de classe, não teria por que eu chamar ele. E outra, ele ficaria fuçando minhas roupas in... Bom, não vou chamá-lo.

_Omega fica com uma cara triste, como se quisesse que Marcos fosse com eles à praia._

**Rayssa:** Ah Omega, não vai me dizer que você quer que ele vá com a gente?

**Omega:** Hai?

**Rayssa:** Eu não acredito. _(Rayssa fica indignada). _(Peraí, talvez Omega fique feliz se eu chamar o Marcos para ir com a gente... Aaah, mas tenho certeza que o Marcos vai aprontar se ele for com a gente. Bom, pela felicidade de Omega…) _– Pensa Rayssa._

**Rayssa:** Tá bom Omega, eu chamo o Marcos para ir com a gente.

**Omega:** Oh... Ok... _(Omega não expressa facialmente o que sente, mas pelo jeito, ele ficou satisfeito pela decisão de Rayssa)._

**Rayssa:** Omega, me deixe perguntar. Por que você faz tanta questão que Marcos vá com a gente?

**Omega:** Eu não sei dizer ao certo, mas acho que seria bom levar mais pessoas com a gente. E outra coisa, eu não sei dizer se é realmente, mas acho que Marcos é meu primeiro amigo.

**Rayssa:** O Marcos? **_(RISADAS)_** Duvido muito, tenho certeza que ele não dá a mínima pra essas coisas, acho que ele só está se aproximando de você pra fazer você conseguir algumas de minhas cal... Quero dizer alguma coisa minha, do jeito que ele é malandro.

**Omega:** Posso não saber o que é felicidade, amor, paixão, mas tenho certeza do que é raiva ou desprezo, e parece que é isso que você sente por ele não é?

**Rayssa:** Não é bem isso, não sinto raiva dele, muito menos desprezo... É que... Você não entende... _(Ela fica um pouco vermelha)._

**Omega:** Tem razão... Eu não entendo, talvez seja por isso que estou aqui, para que você me ensine a entender.

_(Rayssa fica um pouco surpresa com o que Omega diz)._

**Rayssa:** O... Omega? ...

**_(...)_**

**Rayssa:** Não se preocupe tá, eu o chamarei. Talvez dessa forma você entenda por que não sou tão fã dele **_(RISADA)_**.

**Omega:** Obrigado... Rayssa... Sinto-me melhor agora.

**Rayssa:** De nada meu anjo! Por favor, encoste a cabeça em meu ombro.

_(Omega faz o que ela pede)_

_Mais alguns minutos depois eles chegam em casa, eles saem do carro e se despedem do motorista. Eles entram em casa._

**Rayssa:** Boa noite mãe, boa noite pai.

**Rosana:** Boa noite filha, como foi seu dia?

**Rayssa:** Ótimo, ainda mais com o Omega me acompanhando.

**Jorge:** Nossa que bom ouvir isso! É ótimo saber que a presença de Omega faça bem a você. Pronta para irmos à praia amanhã?

**Rayssa:** Claro!

**Jorge:** E você Omega, já viu a praia alguma vez?

**Omega:** Hai! As praias do Brasil são muito bonitas, mas as que eu mais gosto são as dos Estados Unidos.

**Jorge:** O que ele quis dizer com "Hai"?

**Rayssa:** Significa "sim" em japonês.

**Jorge:** Quer dizer que o Omega gosta de fazer combinações de idiomas?

**Rayssa:** Parece que sim.

**Omega:** Eto... Vamos comer macarronada de novo?

**_(RISADAS)_**

**Rosana:** Sim Omega, não se preocupe. **_(RISADAS)_**

**Rayssa:** Bom, eu vou ligar para o Marcos.

**Jorge:** Para o Marcos? Você não disse que...

**Rayssa:** Eu sei, mas o Omega quer que ele vá com a gente.

**Rosana:** Omega?

**Omega:** Imagino que não seja uma boa ideia para vocês não é?

**Jorge:** Omega, Marcos é seu amigo não é?

**Omega:** Sim.

**Rosana:** Então imagino que a presença de Marcos pode ser capaz de fazer o Omega feliz, não é amor?

**Jorge:** Era exatamente isso que eu estava pensando.

**Omega:** Minha felicidade é tão importante para vocês assim? Mas e a da Rayssa?

**Rosana:** Omega, se conseguirmos deixá-lo feliz, tenho certeza que Rayssa também ficará e eu tenho certeza que se ela concordou levar Marcos com a gente, é por que ela só espera pela sua felicidade que a deixará feliz também.

**Jorge:** Conhecemos nossa filha e temos certeza que ela nunca levaria Marcos para algum passeio com a gente se não fosse por uma boa causa.

_Enquanto isso, Rayssa está ligando para a casa de Marcos._

**Rayssa:** Alô, aqui é a Rayssa, por favor, o Marcos... Marcos, aqui é a Rayssa.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10** **(Passeio no fim de semana)**

**Marcos:** Rayssa, que surpresa é essa de receber uma ligação sua?

**Rayssa:** Marcos, eu quero saber se você gostaria de ir à praia com a gente amanhã?

**Marcos: **Ãh? Isso é um trote? Ou você tá de zuera com minha cara?

**Rayssa:** Não estou zuando, eu realmente não queria que você fosse com a gente para a praia né Marcos, mas o Omega está fazendo questão de sua presença.

**Marcos:** Omega? Nossa que legal da parte dele!

**Rayssa:** Eae você vai ou não?

**Marcos:** MAS É CLARO QUE EU VOU... Eu não posso perder essa oportunidade de ver você de biquíni e muitas outras garotas de biquíni na praia. UHUUUUUUU... MÃE, PAI EU VOU A PRAIA AMANHÃ!

**Rayssa:** Nossa, que idiota, oh Marcos está me ouvindo?

**Marcos:** Ah, desculpe Rayssa, mas essa é a notícia do ano...

**Rayssa:** Marcos escute bem, vamos sair daqui bem cedo, umas 08h00min da manhã. E outra, nem ouse tentar alguma coisa hein... Se você fizer qualquer sacanagem comigo ou com minha amiga, tá morto... Entendeu?

**Marcos:** Aquela tábua da Lívia vai junto? _(Marcos diz isso com uma voz de desânimo)_.

**Rayssa:** Para de falar mal da minha amiga, e sim ela vai. Mas já sabe, qualquer coisinha fora do comum, e você tá ferrado.

**Marcos: **Ok entendeu... _(Marcos diz isso um pouco decepcionado)_. Mas hein... Agradeça ao Omega tá, nunca achei que ele faria isso por mim.

**Rayssa:** Não se preocupe, mas saiba que estou fazendo isso pelo Omega tá?

**Marcos:** Claro, entendeu... Bem, então até mais...

**Rayssa:** Até.

_(Rayssa desliga o telefone)_

**Jorge:** Eae filha falou com Marcos? Ele deve ter pulado de alegria né?

**Rayssa:** Pode crer, gritou tanto que eu quase fiquei surda.

**Jorge:** Também, ele nunca esperava isso de você, eu também ficaria muito feliz.

**Rayssa:** É pode ser...

**Jorge:** Bom, acho que você deveria ir tomar um banho não é? Você teve um dia e tanto, deve estar cansada e suada...

**Rayssa:** É eu vou indo...

_Rayssa pega então seu roupão e sua toalha e vai tomar banho. Enquanto isso, Omega ajuda Rosana com a cozinha._

**Omega:** Deixe que eu lave para você essas coisas.

**Rosana:** Obrigada Omega.

**Omega:** Rosana... Eto... Eu poderia te ajudar a fazer comida algum dia?

**Rosana:** Claro Omega, mas você sabe cozinhar?

**Omega:** Não. _(Omega diz isso com uma cara triste)._

**Rosana:** Não se preocupe eu te ensino.

**Omega:** Hai... Arigatou...

**Rosana:** Arigatou eu sei o que é... **_(RISADAS)_**

_Depois de alguns minutos Rayssa termina seu banho e vai para o seu quarto se arrumar._

**Rosana:** Omega, pode deixar que eu cuide do resto. Vai tomar um banho, você deve estar cansado.

**Omega:** Não estou cansado, mas acho que vou toma um banho.

**Jorge:** Olha, você pode usar essa toalha aqui de novo, use essas roupas, amanhã vou comprar um roupão e uma toalha para você, e umas roupas também.

**Omega:** Desculpe, mas como eu coloco essa camisa, ela não é aberta na frente como a outra.

**Jorge:** Aí me desculpe me esqueci de que você tem asas. Faz o seguinte, coloque só essas aqui que eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer.

_(Omega balança a cabeça positivamente)_

**Jorge:** Oh, você pode colocar as roupas da Rayssa dentro do cesto que tem lá, como eu conheço a filha que tenho, ela deve ter esquecido de novo as roupas dependuradas nos ganchinhos.

**Omega:** Hai.

_Omega vai para o banheiro, e, como o pai da Rayssa disse, ela realmente se esqueceu das roupas dela nos ganchos que têm na parede do banheiro. Omega olha para as roupas e vê duas peças de roupas que ele nunca tinha visto em toda a sua vida, ele primeiro pega a que está por cima da camisa de Rayssa. Ele pega pela alça e começa a encarar aquela peça de roupa estranha que a Rayssa usa._

**Omega:** (O que será essa coisa? Como deve se colocar isso, e onde colocar? Os mortais são estranhos, principalmente as do sexo feminino, assim como minhas irmãs)_ – Pensa Omega._

_Omega apalpa os dois lados daquela coisa e vê que é um pouco macio._

**Omega:** (Nossa, os mortais gostam de coisas macias, assim como suas camas e travesseiros, será que ela deita por cima dessas coisas?)_ – Pensa Omega._

_Então ele a coloca no cesto, e pega a outra estranha peça de roupa. E começa a encarar aquela coisa._

**Omega:** (Ãh? Que estranho esse se parece um pouco com a que eu vou colocar, a diferença é que essa tem mais detalhes, e a peça que usarei não tem nada, é uma única cor e não tem detalhes nenhum, será que depende do gosto de cada mortal?)_ – Pensa Omega._

_Omega apalpa a peça de roupa e começa a analisar._

**Omega:** (De certa forma, essa também é macia assim como a outra peça, e é um pouco úmida, deve ser por causa do vapor do ambiente)_ – Pensa Omega._

_Omega então as coloca no cesto de roupas sujas, e depois coloca a camisa e a calça juntas. E logo em seguida tira sua roupa, liga o chuveiro e começa a tomar banho. Omega fica um pouco curioso com aquelas coisas que ele viu, mas nada mais é tão empolgante quanto o passeio a praia que ele fará com Rayssa e seus pais. Omega está muito ansioso pra ver no que isso vai dar. Omega molha todo o seu cabelo com todo o cuidado, e vai apertando com a mão para tirar o excesso de água. Depois de alguns minutos ele desliga o chuveiro, e começa a se secar com a toalha que Jorge deu a ele. Coloca suas roupas e sai do banheiro. E lá vem Jorge com mais uma camisa sua com dois cortes nas costas._

**Jorge: ****_(RISADAS)_** Sei que não sou mestre em fazer cortes, mas acho que isso vai dar Omega.

**Omega:** Obrigado Jorge, desculpe ter que fazer você cortar suas camisas para as minhas asas.

**Jorge:** Não se preocupe, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. E outra, a roupa que você estava usando no dia que apareceu aqui está para secar, daí você poderá usa-la de novo. Acredito que o tecido dela seja bem mais complexo que o tecido que usam para fazer nossas roupas não é?

**Omega:** Hai. Mas não tanto, acredito que minha roupa foi feita para ser usada por muito tempo mesmo, eu nunca tive que trocá-la, assim como vocês mortais fazem.

**Jorge:** Nossa deve ser legal não ter nenhum tipo de necessidade fisiológica não é?

**Omega:** De certo modo, não vejo nenhuma diferença ou nada de especial.

_(Jorge olha para Omega e fica um pouco triste por ouvi-lo falar isso)._

**Jorge:** Bom, toma aqui a camisa, espero que suas asas passem por esse corte mal feito.

_(Omega coloca a camisa, e fica direitinho)._

**Omega:** Parece que deu certo.

**Jorge:** Ótimo. Bom, quem vai tomar banho agora sou eu, trabalhei muito hoje **_(RISADAS)._**

_Omega vai para o quarto de Rayssa._

**Omega:** Rayssa, você está aí?

**Rayssa:** Omega, você deve bater na porta antes de entrar, vai que eu ainda esteja me trocando ou algo do tipo.

**Omega:** Desculpe-me.

**Rayssa:** Omega, seu cabelo ainda está muito úmido. Deixe-me cuidar disso para você.


	12. Capitulo 11 (Lar)

**Capitulo 11** **(Lar)**

_Omega senta em um banquinho próximo à cama de Rayssa, ela se senta na cama dela e começa a passar a toalha cuidadosamente nos cabelos de Omega. Logo depois usa o seu secador. Omega se assusta com o barulho do secador._

**Rayssa:** Calma, **_(RISADAS)_** é só o secador, vou usá-lo para secar melhor o seu cabelo.

_E ela começa a usar o secador cuidadosamente nos cabelos longos de Omega. E depois de secos, ela começa a pentear. Omega estende sua mão com uma fita azul para a Rayssa pedindo que a use para amarrar seu cabelo._

**Rayssa:** Porque você vai amarrar seu cabelo com essa fita?

**Omega:** Por que essa fita é a única coisa que me restou de minha vida lá em Angel's Home e ela foi dada à mim por minha irmã.

**Rayssa:** Nossa, que lindo. É uma fita que consegue amarrar todo seu cabelo mesmo ela sendo um pouco curta.

_E assim Rayssa começa a amarrar o cabelo de Omega._

**Rayssa:** Hey, Omega, essa é a mesma irmã que te chama de namorado?

**Omega:** Hai. O nome dela é...

_Rosana entra e interrompe._

**Rosana:** Desculpe crianças, mas vim avisar que o jantar logo estará pronto. Vão se preparando para o jantar!

**Rayssa:** Ok mãe.

**Omega:** Mal posso esperar para comer de novo a macarronada que os mortais fazem.

**_(RISADAS)_**

_Rosana saiu do quarto._

**Rayssa:** Omega, você nunca comeu nada diferente lá em Angel's Home?

**Omega:** Não, lá em Angel's Home tem alguns lugares que tem várias frutas e a minha preferida é a maçã.

**Rayssa:** Mas você não disse que Angeloids não têm necessidade de se alimentar?

**Omega:** Sim, e não têm mesmo. Acho que foi sempre para nos sentirmos parecidos com vocês.

**Rayssa:** Entendi.

_Depois de alguns minutos, Jorge já tinha terminado seu banho, Omega e Rayssa vão para a cozinha para jantarem, e como sempre, eles fazem uma pequena prece para agradecer pela comida e começam a comer. De certa forma, eles ficam felizes por ver Omega com eles. O engraçado é que eles não o veem como um anjo, mas sim como um simples garoto que possuí asas e que gosta de comer maçãs, mas, ao mesmo tempo se sentem um pouco mal pela situação de Omega, pois ele parece ser um boneco que não sorri ou que não se sente feliz com a vida que ele sempre teve. O tempo passa, e todos terminam de jantar. Depois Rayssa e Omega vão para o quarto para assistirem a novela que Rayssa grava. Omega fica um pouco surpreso, nunca tinha visto algo como aquilo. Depois que a novela acaba Rayssa se prepara para dormir, se despede de Omega desliga a luz e vai para sua cama. E novamente Omega fica sentado em seu colchão ao lado de Rayssa, sem saber como dormir ou ter sonhos, sem saber que tudo aquilo... Já é um sonho..._


	13. Capitulo 12 (Passeio na praia) (parte 1)

**Capitulo 12 ****(Passeio na Praia)** **(parte 1)**

**_13 de Julho 20XX, Sábado, 06h 30min._**

_A noite termina e Omega fica esperando Rayssa acordar com o rosto bem perto ao dela. Rayssa abre os olhos e se depara com Omega olhando para ela com uma carinha meiga._

**Omega:** Bom dia, Rayssa.

**Rayssa:** Oh... Uuuuaaahh... Bom dia, Omega! Que horas são agora?

**Omega:** São exatamente 06h 05min. Sairemos as 08h 00min não é?

**Rayssa:** É... Uuuuaaahh... Nossa que preguiça! Omega eu tomei um susto quando eu acordei e te vi olhando para mim, achei que você estava prestes a me beijar.

**Omega:** Desculpe Rayssa.

**Rayssa:** Sem problemas, é só não fazer isso de novo.

**Omega:** Hai.

_Rayssa se levanta e vai para a cozinha, e ela vê os pais dela acordados, arrumando as coisas._

**Rayssa:** Bom dia pai, bom dia mãe!

**Jorge:** Bom dia filha, dormiu bem?

**Rayssa:** Claro!

**Rosana:** Também, com um anjo do lado dela não tinha como ela não dormir bem.

**Rayssa:** Para mãe! Falando nisso, o Omega parece acordar antes de todo mundo né? É a segunda vez que eu acordo com ele olhando para mim. Da primeira vez ele ficou sentado no colchão dele e olhando para mim, e hoje ele ficou com a cara bem perto da minha e olhando para mim. Será que eu falei enquanto dormia daí ele achou estranho?

**Jorge:** Pode ter sido filha.

**Rayssa:** É muito engraçado, ele se assustou com o meu secador. **_(RISOS)_** É bem provável que eu tenha falado enquanto dormia daí ele ficou olhando pra mim para ver se eu falava de novo.

**_(RISOS)_**

**Rosana:** É pode ser.

_Omega chega e vê os pais da Rayssa conversando com ela, e os cumprimenta._

**Omega:** Bom dia!

**Jorge:** Bom dia Omega, Rayssa falou muito essa noite enquanto dormia?

**Omega:** Hai, ela começou a dizer "Não, Não. Ajudem-me!" daí eu a abracei e sussurrei "Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui!" e ela se acalmou.

_Todos olham para Omega, com uma cara de espanto e surpreso com o que Omega contou._

**Rayssa:** Obrigada Omega, que gentileza a sua.

_(Ela diz isso com um sorriso lindo cheio de felicidade e gratidão)_

**Rosana:** Que bom saber que nossa filha tem um anjo que a protege e a acalma até quando está dormindo.

**Jorge:** Verdade. Bom, vamos tomar café da manhã, e começar a se aprontar, logo teremos que ir, e teremos que passar na casa da Lívia e na do Marcos também.

_E eles se aprontam para tomar o café da manhã, Omega apenas pega duas maçãs na fruteira, começa a comer uma e guarda a outra para depois. Depois que todo mundo termina de comer, cada um se retira e vai para seus quartos para arrumar as coisas para poderem ir._

_No quarto de Rayssa..._

**Rayssa:** Ai Omega, eu estou muito empolgada, faz tempo que eu não ouço falar da praia e do mar. Vai ser muito legal.

**Omega:** Admiro sua felicidade Rayssa, e fico também empolgado para ir com vocês a praia.

**Rayssa:** É, mas acho que suas asas serão um pouco problemáticas não é? O certo é você deixá-las soltas e livres e está a gente aqui tentando esconde-las né? Isso te incomoda um pouco?

**Omega:** Não, eu já disse que por você faço qualquer coisa. Tenho certeza que vocês não fariam nada que me prejudicasse, pessoas más não pensam duas vezes, agem de forma rápida.

**Rayssa:** Aí, que bom que você entende! Bom, acho que eu vou levar esse aqui, e esse aqui também...

_Omega observa Rayssa escolher suas roupas, e ele vê de novo aquelas peças de roupas estranhas que ele viu no banheiro. Ele pensa em perguntar para a Rayssa, mas de alguma forma ele achou que seria melhor perguntar para o Marcos. Ele fica intrigado ao ver tantas daquelas peças todas cheio de cores, enfeites e desenhos estranhos. Até que Rayssa mostra para ele duas peças que tem asinhas._

**Rayssa:** Olha Omega essa aqui que fofa, eu ganhei faz tempo. Não me lembro de quem. Se você fosse uma menina eu te daria esse.

_Omega fica mais intrigado ainda, pois ele percebeu que as mortais mulheres usavam roupas diferentes dos homens. Pois em Angel's Home, todos os angeloids usavam roupas longas e brancas parecidos com vestidos, e usavam uma calça por baixo, inclusive os angeloids pequenos. Mas ele não se lembrava de as irmãs dele usarem aquelas coisas estranhas. Mas aos poucos ele vai aceitando que ele vai aprender mais sobre isso._

**Rayssa:** Bom, vou evitar usar esses, vou usar maiôs. Sábio é aquele que evita ao invés de provocar. Hey Omega, você deve ser bom em vigiar pessoas, vê se você poderia deixar seu amigo Marcos longe das minhas coisas ok?

**Omega:** Porque você insiste que ele vai mexer nas suas coisas?

**Rayssa:** Aí... É que... Você não entende tipo... Aí... Deixa pra lá, é só não o deixar mexer se ele tentar.

**Omega:** Então tá bom.

_(Omega dá uma mordida na sua maçã)._

**Rayssa:** Ah é, não posso me esquecer do protetor solar. Hey Omega, você precisará de protetor solar?

**Omega:** Eu não sei. Todos nós ficamos debaixo do sol por muitos anos e nunca precisamos de protetor solar.

**Rayssa:** Não seu bobo, é que na praia é diferente. O sol vai ser mais forte, acho melhor prevenir. Quando chegarmos lá você vai deixar que eu passe protetor solar em você, tá bom?

**Omega:** Hai.

_(Omega dá sua última mordida na maçã)._

**Rayssa:** Pronto, terminei de arrumar minhas coisas. Vamos Omega para a sala.

**_07h 50min_**

**Jorge:** Eae criançada, está tudo pronto? Então vamos indo.

_E então eles começam a levar as coisas para o carro. Depois, todos entram no carro e partem para uma grande viagem. E eles passam na casa da Lívia primeiro._

**_08h 20min_**

**Rayssa:** Espere que vou ligar pra ela para avisar que chegamos... Alô Lívia, já estamos aqui na frente.

_Lívia chega com suas coisas, Jorge a ajuda a colocar no porta-malas._


	14. Capitulo 12 (Passeio na praia) (parte 2)

**Capitulo 12 ****(Passeio na Praia) (parte 2)**

_(Lívia entra no carro e fica do lado esquerdo de Rayssa)_

**Lívia:** Bom dia pessoal! Bom dia Omega!

**Rayssa:** Bom dia, hoje será um dia muito legal e iremos nos divertir muito. Tirando a parte que Marcos irá com a gente.

**Lívia:** Peraí, Marcos vai com a gente? Aí! Eu não acredito, eu só trouxe biquíni. Você nem para me avisar né Rayssa.

**Rayssa:** Desculpa Lívia, acabei me esquecendo. Mas a ideia não foi minha, foi do Omega.

**Lívia:** Do Omega? Ele conhece o Marcos?

**Rayssa:** Conheceu lá na escola, e agora o Omega cismou que seria bom se o Marcos fosse com a gente, que ele é o amigo dele.

**Omega:** Eu realmente não entendo por que vocês odeiam tanto o Marcos.

**Lívia:** Ah, nem precisa da gente dizer, é só você observar. Hey Rayssa, será que esse negócio não é um plano do Marcos não?

**Rayssa:** Não, por que nem ele nem o Omega sabiam que nós iríamos à praia.

**Lívia:** Legal agora vou ter que dar um jeito de encontrar um lugar para enfiar a cara quando ele começar a me zuar.

**_(RISOS)_**

**Rayssa:** Omega, coloque sua blusa para esconder suas asas, não queremos que o Marcos saiba que você é um angeloid.

**Omega:** Hai.

**_08h 35min_**

_Chegando lá, Marcos estava à espera deles na porta de sua casa._

**Marcos:** Eae pessoal. Achei que não viriam mais.

**Jorge:** Deixe-me colocar suas coisas no porta-malas.

**Lívia:** Não se esqueça de colocar ele junto.

_(Todos menos Omega e Marcos riram da piada que Lívia fez)_

**_(RISOS)_**

**Rayssa:** Boa Lívia.

_(Marcos ao lado direito de Omega diz)_

**Marcos:** Ora ora... Se não é a palhacinha da Lívia, você deveria trabalhar em um circo ao invés de trabalhar em uma novela. Só que no caso você seria a tábua pintada de palhaço.

**_(RISOS)_**

**Rosana:** Eita vocês dois, vão acabar casando desse jeito.

_(Lívia e Marcos se olham e fala)_

**Lívia e Marcos:** EEEEEECAAAAAA.

**Lívia:** Nem que a vaca tussa.

**Marcos:** Nem que ela deixe de ser essa tábua, é muito mais fácil eu me casar com a Angelina Jolie do que com a Lívia.

_Jorge entra no carro e eles continuam a viagem._

**Marcos:** Mas eae Omega, tudo bem com você? Toca aqui!

_(Marcos estende a mão para Omega cumprimentá-lo)_

**Omega:** Hai. É muito bom tê-lo conosco nessa viagem.

**Marcos:** E é muito bom ouvir isso de você, é bom saber que existem pessoas assim como você Omega. Diferente de certas pessoas aqui sabe...

_(Marcos olha para a Rayssa e para Lívia)._

**Rayssa:** Sorte sua o Omega estar do meu lado, por que senão você levaria uma bem dada na cara.

**Lívia:** Deixa Rayssa, realmente o Omega é diferente até de você Marcos, pois ele não é um psicopata pervertido que nem você né?

**Marcos:** Você diz isso por que você tem inveja do meu sucesso com as garotas.

**Rayssa:** Só se for sucesso de ódio né? Por que você não é e nunca será popular com as garotas sendo um louco como você.

**Lívia:** É! E outra, por que eu teria inveja de você, sendo que eu sou popular com os garotos.

**Marcos:** É claro que você é popular com os garotos. Sempre que você passa por eles, eles devem falar: "Olha se não é a palhaça tábua da escola".

**Omega:** Eto... Marcos, porque você chama a Lívia de "tábua"? Achei que os mortais fossem feitos de matéria orgânica, de carne e ossos.

**Marcos:** Ããããh?

**Rayssa:** Hehehe... Não liga para o que o Marcos diz Omega, é só que ele não tem outra ofensa para jogar na minha amiga, daí ele pega qualquer coisa e usa como ofensa é só isso.

**Omega:** Não sei onde eu me sentiria ofendido em ser chamado de tábua.

**Marcos:** Omega, não ligue para a Rayssa, quando a gente chama uma menina de tábua quer dizer que ela é uma despei...

_Rayssa interrompe Marcos_

**Rayssa:** Não é nada não tá Omega, o Marcos só sabe falar coisas sujas. Nem escute o que ele disser.

**_09h 30min_**

_Depois de muito tempo de viagem eles finalmente chegam à casa que os pais da Rayssa alugaram para passar o final de semana na praia. É uma casa pequena, mas que tem uma aparência muito agradável. Omega durante toda a viagem se impressionou com a paisagem vista de perto, muito diferente vista do céu. Mas mesmo assim ele não se lembra de ter visto aquele lugar de lá do céu, todas as suas lembranças a respeito disso estavam em branco._

_Eles entram na casa e se surpreendem. A casa por fora parecia pequena, mas na verdade ela é bem larga e espaçosa. Tinha três quartos, uma sala bonita, a cozinha e um banheiro muito legal. Eles começam a organizar as coisas, Rayssa e Lívia vão para um quarto guardar suas coisas e Omega as acompanha, Marcos vai para outro quarto arrumar suas coisas, o mesmo fazem os pais de Rayssa. Rayssa retira Omega do quarto para que ela e Lívia coloquem suas roupas de banho. Marcos se arruma dentro do quarto enquanto Omega espera do lado de fora. Depois que Rayssa e Lívia terminam, puxam Omega para dentro do quarto e ajudam Omega a colocar as Roupas de banho._

**Rayssa:** Assim Omega, você coloca como se fosse uma roupa normal, a gente ficará de costas para você não ficar com vergonha ok?

**Omega:** Hum...

_Omega coloca a sunga que Rayssa entrega para ele, depois ela estende para ele uma camisa de praia para que ele coloque para esconder suas asas. Depois de todo mundo terminar de se arrumar, todos saem e entram no carro. É agora amiguinhos que tudo começa._

_Quando o pai da Rayssa está pronto para ligar o carro eles veem uma bola de luz caindo do céu. Todos saem do carro para ver, quando de repente, aquela bola de luz atinge o chão e cria uma pequena cratera no asfalto, uma pequena nuvem de poeira se levanta. No meio daquela poeira se vê a sombra de um personagem com asas. Quando a poeira se dissipa uma Angeloid Feminina surge._

**Angeloid Feminina: I found you at last Omega. Life mortal detected, preparing defense mode.**

_(Uma lança aparece na mão direita e um escudo na mão esquerda da angeloid)_

**Angeloid Feminina: Detecting the mortal language... ****Mortal language detected… Mortais, eu sou Ipsilon, Angeloid de Combate Corpo-a-Corpo de Angel's Home. Se afastem de Omega ou eu serei obrigada a matá-los.**

**Omega:** Ipsilon? É você? Não se preocupe, eles são mortais pacíficos.

_(Omega corre aos braços de Ipsilon)._

**Ipsilon:** Oi Omega, tive tantas saudades de você.


	15. Capitulo 13 (Misteriosa Baka)

**Capitulo 13 ****(Misteriosa Baka)**

**Rayssa:** Hey quem é você? Quem você pensa que é para chegar assim e apontar essa coisa para nós?

**Marcos:** O que é que está acontecendo aqui?

**Ipsilon:** Hey, você não é a Rayssa? AAAAAh, você é a mortal safada que queria roubar meu namorado.

**Rayssa:** Hey, você acha que eu sou o quê? Eu não queria roubar o namorado de ninguém.

**Lívia:** Você deve ser a irmã que Omega falou.

**Marcos:** Que droga, ela é uma alienígena, um anjo?

**Omega:** Ipsilon, não fale assim da Rayssa.

**Ipsilon:** Nossa Omega, você não consegue dar um sorrisinho, nem quando se reencontra com sua irmã favorita?

**Omega:** Isso não vem ao caso.

**Rayssa:** Omega, por que você não nos apresenta essa sua irmãzinha aí?

**Omega:** Desculpe Rayssa pela grosseria de minha irmã. Ela é Ipsilon, minha irmã mais velha.

**Marcos:** Ela é sua irmã? Você também é um anjo?

_(Rayssa agarra o Marcos pela gola da camisa de praia e diz)._

**Rayssa:** Se você abrir o bico para mais alguém sobre isso, te corto em dois.

**Marcos:** Ok ok... Não conto para mais ninguém.

**Omega:** Desculpe por manter segredo de você Marcos, eu sou angeloid Omega.

**Jorge:** Hey pessoal, o papo está bom, mas é melhor a gente ir.

_Todos entram no carro e deixam Ipsilon para trás. Mas Ipsilon fica na frente do carro e diz._

**Ipsilon:** Hey aonde vocês vão?

**Jorge:** Vamos para a praia, se você não se importa.

**Ipsilon:** Eu irei com vocês. Preciso ficar de olho no meu irmãozinho e nessa mortal que quer roubá-lo de mim.

**Jorge:** Essa mortal é minha filha, mais respeito.

**Rosana:** Hey Jorge, relaxe, que tal nós a levarmos conosco, tudo bem para você Omega?

**Omega:** Hai.

**Rayssa:** Ah não, ela deve ir mesmo com a gente?

**Marcos:** Por mim tudo bem. (Nossa, ela tem peitos muito grandes, preciso vê-la em um biquíni hehehe)_ – Pensa Marcos_.

**Lívia:** Até imagino por que Marcos gostaria que a irmã do Omega viesse com a gente.

**Marcos:** Pois é né Lívia, ela tem o que você não tem.

**Jorge:** Crianças vamos manter a calma. Ipsilon entra no carro.

**Ipsilon:** Yeba.

_Marcos sai do carro para que Ipsilon se sente ao lado de Omega, depois ele entra e fica do lado direito de Ipsilon. Jorge dá a partida do carro._

**Ipsilon:** Nossa Omega, como é bom vê-lo novamente. Depois que me disseram que você veio para o mundo mortal eu não acreditei. Mas depois que eu vi com meus próprios olhos fiquei espantada, fiquei mais espantada ainda depois que o vi junto a essa garota.

**Omega:** Essa garota se chama Rayssa, ela é especial para mim e você não pode ficar falando assim dela.

**Rayssa:** Deixe Omega, não se preocupe, entendo os ciúmes dela por você.

**Ipsilon:** O que é ciúmes? É algo de comer?

**Lívia:** Nossa, não acredito que ela disse isso.

_(Ipsilon olha para o cabelo de Omega e vê a fita que ela deu a ele)_

**Ipsilon:** AAAH olha se não é a fita que eu te dei. Que fofo, você a guardou!

**Omega:** Hai, ela se tornou algo importante para mim aqui no mundo mortal.

**Ipsilon:** Que bom ouvir isso vindo de você.

**Rayssa:** Então essa fita quem deu a ele foi você? Que lindo, é muito bom ver amor de irmãos... EEEEH... É mesmo, você é irmã dele e ainda o chama de namorado, isso não é incesto?

**Ipsilon:** O que é incesto?

**Marcos:** Incesto é quando a relacionamento sexual entre alguém de sua família, tipo irmão com irmã essas coisas.

**Ipsilon:** E isso é ruim aqui no seu mundo?

**Marcos:** Sim. Não é uma coisa aceitável, as pessoas acham isso abominável, mas quando se trata de animes, muitos de nós temos fetiche por incesto. Mas isso não vem ao caso, você já o beijou alguma vez Ipsilon?

**Ipsilon:** Não, ele nunca deixou... E ele ficou mais frio comigo depois que o mandaram observar esse país de quinta e ele conheceu essa garota ridícula. Quem poderia dispensar uma anja linda como eu por uma reles mortal?

_(Marcos pega na mão de Ipsilon com uma expressão de satisfação com o que ela disse)._

**Marcos:** Ipsilon concordamos com uma coisa... O que Omega viu nessa garota feia?

**Rayssa:** Marcos, acha que eu não estou ouvindo? Se eu sou feia então por que você vive pegando minhas coisas?

**Marcos:** Por que ao contrário de você, eu acho suas coisas muito bonitas, principalmente aquele seu biquíni com asas de anjo que você ganhou.

**Rayssa:** AAAAAAAAH Marcos, eu te mato quando eu sair daqui!

**Lívia:** Calma Rayssa, a gente pega ele na hora da saída.

**Ipsilon:** O que é biquíni?

**Marcos:** É um tesouro maravilhoso que as garotas usam na praia e em lugares que tem muita água. É o único momento da vida dos homens que vemos as garotas seminuas. Você saberá quando usar um...

**Rayssa:** Não escute ele Ipsilon, você irá usar um maiô assim como o meu, para você se poupar das palhaçadas pervertidas do Marcos.

**Ipsilon:** Cala a boca! Não preciso da sua ajuda!

**Rayssa:** Nossa... Eu só queria ser amigável.

**Ipsilon:** Não preciso da sua "amigável", eu posso me virar sozinha... Hmph...

**Marcos:** Isso Ipsilon, a ajuda da Rayssa para quê né? Sendo que você "tem eu" para te ajudar.

**Lívia:** "da sua amigável" ... "tem eu" ... É... Acho que eles formam um casal perfeito.

**Omega: **Ipsilon você poderia fazer o favor de ser mais educada?

**Ipsilon:** Não me peça para ser educada com essa aí... O que ela fez com você? Uma lavagem "celebral"?

**Rayssa:** Se eu tivesse feito, teria sido uma "Lavagem cerebral" e não uma "Lavagem celebral".

**Ipsilon:** Vê? Vê? Ela fez uma lavagem celebral em você irmãozinho, se afasta dela, por favor.

**Omega:** Ela não fez nada Ipsilon, desde quando humanos sabem fazer lavagem cerebral, ainda mais em angeloids?

**Ipsilon:** Fique esperto, humanos não são confiáveis...


	16. Capitulo 14 (Diversão)

**Capitulo 14 ****(Diversão)**

**_09h 45min_**

_(Rayssa cochicha no ouvido de Lívia)._

**Rayssa:** Acho que ela precisaria ficar um pouquinho mais esperta, pois acho que está fazendo muita falta a ela.

**Lívia:** Pode crer...

**Ipsilon:** Hey, vocês duas não sabem que quem cochicha o rabo espicha?

**Marcos:** Onde você aprendeu isso?

**Ipsilon:** Observando umas crianças brincando. **_(RISOS)_**

**Marcos:** Oh my god!

**Ipsilon:** Não diga isso, é um palavrão. Se abrir sua boca para falar isso de novo, vai levar um tapa na boca!

**Marcos:** Desculpe-me não sabia. Então como é que se fala?

**Ipsilon:** Se fala "Guddess" _(Goddess)._

**Jorge:** Chegamos crianças.

**Rayssa:** Mas já?

**Omega:** Hai... Vocês estavam tão ocupados discutindo aí que vocês não tiveram noção de que já estávamos chegando.

**Lívia:** Uaaauu, já dá para sentir o cheiro do mar daqui.

**Rosana:** Hey Ipsilon poderia me acompanhar? Vou comprar uma roupa de banho para você nos acompanhar.

**Ipsilon:** Haaiii! Mas o Omega vem com a gente.

_Rosana sai do carro com Ipsilon e Omega._

**Rayssa:** Nossa, nem dá para dizer que ela é irmã do Omega. Eles são tão diferentes, ela é muito idiota.

**Marcos: ****_(RESPIRAÇÃO PROFUNDA)_** Nossa, o cheiro de ciúmes está muito forte hoje.

**Rayssa:** Olha aqui Marcos, acho que você não percebeu, mas você está bem do meu lado, e nada agora vai me impedir de te dar uns tapas.

**Lívia:** Ah Rayssa, olha, você me desculpa, mas realmente me parece que você está com ciúmes da irmã do Omega.

**Marcos:** Viu, até a tábua ali concorda com o que eu disse.

**Lívia:** É Rayssa, mas eu acho que eu te apoio em dar umas bifas no meio da cara do Marcos.

**Jorge:** Hey crianças, sem brigas ok? Vamos saindo já do carro que a Rosana já está voltando com Omega e Ipsilon.

**_10h 00min_**

_E todos saem do carro, e logo a pouco vem Rosana com Omega e Ipsilon. Rosana comprou um biquíni de flores rosa para Ipsilon poder acompanhá-los nessa viagem divertida e empolgante. Ipsilon agarra no braço de Omega muito empolgada em ver a praia de perto. Marcos não hesita em dar seus avanços pervertidos e ocultos sobre os seios atraentes de Ipsilon, e logo dá a ideia deles jogarem vôlei de praia, pois ele mal pode esperar para ver como Ipsilon pula, se é que vocês me entendem. E assim todos vão para uma parte da praia onde não há muita gente, tanto por que, não podemos nos esquecer de que quem está na praia agora são duas atrizes um tanto que famosas e os pais de uma delas, sem contar com dois anjos lindos e atraentes junto a elas. Eles começam a escolher o lugar que vão ficar. Rosana pega os protetores solares que estão na bolsa e enquanto Omega passa protetor solar em Ipsilon, Lívia passa em Rayssa, e Marcos coitado, fica de fora. Ipsilon desamarra seu biquíni superior para que Omega passe protetor solar em suas costas, Rayssa não precisa fazer o mesmo, pois seu maiô possui uma abertura nas costas. Ipsilon agora se deita de barriga para cima e pede para que Omega passe protetor solar em seus seios, Rayssa se incomoda e chama a atenção de Ipsilon._

**Rayssa:** Hey sua tapada, não se passa protetor solar nos seios, eles ficaram cobertos então não a necessidade.

**Ipsilon:** Cale a boca, Baka!

**Rayssa:** Do que ela me chamou?

**Lívia:** Eu entendi "Baka". Mas não liga para ela.

**Rayssa:** Mas olha só que vergonha, onde já se viu pedir isso para alguém, ainda mais um rapaz passar protetor solar nos seios de uma moça. O Marcos parece estar adorando não é?

**Marcos:** AAAAAAHHH, sempre achei a praia um paraíso, agora depois de ver uma coisa dessas posso morrer feliz. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Rayssa:** Coitado do Omega parece que ela não se importa com ele. (Apesar de que... Ela deu uma fita a ele... E ele me pareceu muito feliz quando a viu aqui no nosso mundo... Hmph... O que é isso que eu sinto?)_ – Pensa Rayssa_.

_(Omega percebe que Rayssa está olhando para ele)._

**Omega:** Rayssa, algum problema?

**Rayssa:** Não não, nenhum problema._ (Ela diz isso um pouco sem graça)_

**Ipsilon:** Hey, Omega pare de olhar para ela, e se concentre em mim.

**Omega:** Mas eu já terminei de passar protetor solar em você. Se você acha que deve passar em mais algum lugar, passe você mesma.

**Ipsilon:** EEEEHHH... Hidoi_ (cruel)_ Omega...

**Marcos:** Se quiser eu passo para você Ipsilon.

_Aproxima-se Marcos com um pouco de protetor solar na mão._

_(Ipsilon empurra Marcos)_

**Ipsilon: **Se afaste de mim seu mortal asqueroso.

**Omega:** Hey, Lívia deixe que eu passe protetor solar em você.

**Lívia:** Que gentil Omega, ficarei agradecida.

**Rayssa:** Hey, Enquanto isso eu passo em você Omega.

**Omega:** Obrigado Rayssa. _(Omega fala com uma voz suave e gentil)._

_Enquanto isso, Jorge e Rosana._

**Jorge:** Eita essas crianças, por que eu me sinto feliz em vê-las se relacionando dessa forma hein?

**Rosana:** Talvez seja por que elas sejam crianças. E pareçam estar se divertindo.

**Jorge:** Rayssa e Lívia se divertiram nesses últimos dias depois que Omega apareceu. E agora com mais uma, que ainda tem ciúmes de seu irmãozinho... Ah, tenho certeza que isso vai acabar em uma amizade sem tamanho.

_Enquanto isso, Ipsilon observa Omega passar protetor solar em Lívia e Rayssa passando em Omega. E ela não está gostando de nada disso, e ela acaba se lembrando de momentos antes dela ir para o mundo dos mortais._

**_Lembrança:_**

******_Angeloid desconhecido: Hey Ipsilon, antes de ir tenho uma coisa a dizer... Se quiser trazer seu irmão para cá de novo, e tê-lo só para você. Deve matá-lo._**

******_Ipsilon: O que?_**

******_Angeloid desconhecido: Não se preocupe tudo o que ele está vivendo é um sonho, então você só precisa espetá-lo com sua lança para que ele acorde. Se quiser pode até matar aquela mortal também. Estará fazendo um favor a nós, aquela mortal tem nos trazido alguns problemas, mas mesmo assim o "conselho" diz que enquanto não houver provas, não podemos fazer nada contra ela. Mas é como o ditado popular mortal diz "É melhor prevenir, do que remediar"._**

******_Ipsilon: Entendido... Farei o que for preciso..._**

******_Angeloid desconhecido: Mas devo informá-la, que se falhar... Você será punida..._**

**_Fim da Lembrança._**

**Ipsilon:** (Eu entendi, farei o que for necessário para ter meu irmão de volta e tê-lo só para mim. Não deixarei essa mortal tomar uma coisa que pertence a Angel's Home)_ – Pensa Ipsilon_.


	17. Capitulo 15 (Jogo de Vôlei)

**Capitulo 15 ****(Jogo de Vôlei)**

**_10h 20min_**

**Jorge:** Hey Ipsilon vai jogar vôlei com a gente? Você terá que ficar no time da Rayssa e da Lívia.

**Ipsilon:** Ãããh? Humm... Ok então.

**Marcos:** Que tal a gente apostar algo? O perdedor fará qualquer coisa que o outro disser.

**Rayssa:** Pra mim está tudo bem.

**Lívia:** Hey Rayssa, tá maluca é? Você não está vendo que esse é mais um plano pervertido dele? Eu não quero fazer o que ele quiser.

**Rayssa:** Relaxe Lívia, temos no nosso time a Ipsilon, ela tem cara de ser muito rápida e muito forte. Tenho certeza que ela será de grande ajuda.

**Lívia:** Não se esqueça de que Omega também é um angeloid e está no time deles.

**Marcos:** (Essa partida está no papo, com o Omega e o Jorge na nossa equipe, temos mais vantagens. Elas têm a Ipsilon, mas aquela ali eu duvido que seja do tipo inteligente e boa com esportes. Preparem-se meninas, preparem-se para se ajoelharem diante de mim e me dizer que eu sou o _Rei_ das Mulheres e elas serão minhas empregadas o dia inteiro)_ – Pensa Marcos_.

_Eles arrumam as redes de vôlei, e então começam a brincar. Omega, Marcos e Jorge jogam no time masculino e Rayssa, Lívia e Ipsilon jogam no time feminino. E assim eles começam a jogar, enquanto Rosana vira a comentarista do jogo. E logo no começo as meninas começam a perder feio, pois elas acharam que Ipsilon seria de grande ajuda, mas sempre que ela tem a chance de fazer o ponto ela erra a bola._

**Lívia:** Nossa, ela é horrível Rayssa. Agora por sua culpa iremos perder para eles e seremos obrigadas a fazer o que eles quiserem.

**Marcos:** Hey meninas, iai pretendem desistir? É melhor do que tomar essa vergonha de perder de lavada para nós. HAHAHAHAHA...

_Do nada Marcos leva uma bolada na cara depois que Ipsilon dá o saque. E assim foi ponto para as meninas._

**Marcos:** Hey! Você está querendo me matar?

**Ipsilon:** Não tenho culpa de você estar aí distraído.

**Rayssa:** Talvez, nós temos uma chance. Ela parece ser uma completa idiota, mas se nós ajeitarmos a bola para ela dar a jogada final ela pode ser capaz de virar o jogo.

_E foi dito e feito, Rayssa e Lívia começaram a ajeitar a bola para Ipsilon e elas foram capazes de virar o jogo._

**Rayssa e Lívia:** OSU OSU OSU DE VIRADA É MAIS GOSTOSO!

**Marcos:** Suas malditas... A gente vai ganhar, podem ter certeza disso!

**Rayssa:** Se continuarem assim, a única coisa que iram ganhar será tarefas domésticas para fazer.

**Marcos:** Opa, seria um prazer ter que lavar suas roupas Rayssinha... Principalmente suas calcinhas.

**Rayssa:** AAAAAAAAAAAÍÍÍÍÍ NÃO ME CHAME DE RAYSSINHA!

_Rayssa dá um saque com a bola que faz um ponto de primeira para as meninas._

**Rosana:** O tempo acabou crianças! E quem ganha essa partida são as meninas de 54 a 50.

**Marcos:** Ããããh? IMPOSSÍVEEEEELLLL!

**Jorge:** Nossa filha, boa jogada a que você fez!

**Marcos:** De que lado você está?

**Rayssa:** Obrigada pai.

**Omega:** Saiba que estarei à disposição de vocês para o que precisarem, hoje e sempre.

**Rayssa:** Não se preocupe Omega, você é exceção. Vá se divertir e nadar um pouco no mar, daqui a pouco eu irei também. Já o Marcos terá que limpar o chão de lá de casa. Agora, meu pai querido, depois eu penso em algo para pedir a ele.

**Marcos:** (Que droga... Bom esse jogo teve um lado bom... Ver a Ipsilon pulando com aquele biquíni foi um máximo. YOYOYOYOYOYO...)_ – Pensa Marcos._ Bom, eu vou ir comprar uns cachorros quentes.

**Lívia:** Bom, eu ficarei ali na sombra com a tia Rosana e o tio Jorge.

**Rayssa:** Eu também.

**Ipsilon:** Eu irei dar uma volta.

**Rayssa:** Toma cuidado senão você pode acabar se perdendo.

**Ipsilon:** Cala a boca! Eu sei me cuidar ok?

_(Ipsilon se retira sem mais nem menos)._

**Rayssa:** Nossa por que ela me odeia tanto assim?

**Lívia:** Talvez por que você está ficando muito próxima do Omega. Relaxa é só um ciúmes bobo.

**_11h 10min_**

_Marcos volta com dois cachorros quentes, ele pergunta para as meninas onde Ipsilon foi. Então Marcos vai até onde Ipsilon foi. Ipsilon está sentada em uma parte cheia de rochas em uma sombra, então ele se aproxima e oferece cachorro quente._

**Marcos:** Hey Ipsilon aceita um cachorro quente?

**Ipsilon:** Hum...

_(Ipsilon pega o cachorro quente da mão de Marcos)_

_(Marcos tenta sentar ao lado de Ipsilon)_

**Ipsilon:** Não sente perto de mim, mortal asqueroso!

**Marcos:** Aí... Desculpa... Hey, Ipsilon por que você veio exatamente para o nosso mundo?

**Ipsilon:** Isso não é da sua conta.

_(Ipsilon dá uma mordida no cachorro quente)_

**Ipsilon:** Aaah, oichi...

**Marcos:** Você é bonita quando sorri. Hey, onde está o Omega?

**Ipsilon:** Meu radar não é muito bom, mas vou tentar encontrá-lo... Ah ele está ali.

**Marcos:** Mas eu não estou vendo nada.

_Marcos vai então nadando até onde Ipsilon disse, Ipsilon pega uma boia bem grande para acompanhá-lo. E eles chegam até o Omega estaria supostamente. Marcos então olha para dentro da água e vê Omega lá no fundo do mar. Marcos tenta ir até Omega para avisá-lo para voltar à superfície, mas aquela profundidade era impossível para um mortal e Marcos começa a se afogar. Omega o vê e o leva até a superfície e leva ele até onde Rayssa está._

**Jorge:** O que aconteceu gente?

**Ipsilon:** O idiota aí tentou ir até a profundidade que Omega estava e se afogou.

_Marcos está deitado no chão, ninguém sabe que ele consegue ouvi-los._

**Marcos:** (Rayssa... Ipsilon... uma de vocês sabe fazer respiração boca a boca né? Por favor...)_ – Pensa Marcos._

_Omega aperta a barriga de Marcos que o faz cuspir toda a água que havia ingerido._

**Marcos:** Que isso Omega tá querendo me matar?

**Jorge:** Hey Marcos, o que você estava pensando em fazer, tentando nadar sem saber?

**Marcos:** Eu sei nadar, mas é que o Omega estava no fundo do mar e eu só estava tentando ajudá-lo.

**Ipsilon:** Baka né? Uma profundidade daquela é moleza para um angeloid como o Omega.

**Rayssa:** Não tinha como pelo menos flutuar Omega?

**Omega:** Perdoe-me Rayssa, é que minhas asas absorvem a água e ficam pesadas, daí eu afundo.

**Ipsilon:** Baka, tente não molhar as asas assim como eu né?

**Omega:** Mas agora elas já estão molhadas...

**Rayssa:** (Eu preciso ensinar Omega a nadar)_ – Pensa Rayssa._

**_Enquanto isso em Angel's Home..._**

**_Angeloid #3: Será que fizemos certo em mandar Ipsilon buscar Omega e matar aquela garota?_**

**_Angeloid #2: Realmente, ela é uma idiota completa, duvido que ela faça o serviço direito._**

**_Angeloid #1 Relaxem e assistam, afinal, mortais foram feitos para isso, para serem pisados e assistidos... Eu também não acho que Ipsilon não terá coragem de matar o irmão, mas a mortal sim, e se ela fizer isso, tenho certeza que Omega nunca a perdoaria e acabaria com ela. Todos nós sabemos que Ipsilon é uma angeloid de combate corpo-a-corpo e se ela se sentir ameaçada, ela tem poder o suficiente para cuidar de Omega, por consequência de matar a mortal é claro, e se o Omega voltar, ele não poderá fazer mais nada, muito menos se a Ipsilon matá-lo antes da mortal, pois ela se esquecerá dele depois disso._**

**_Angeloid #2: Afinal, qual era o outro motivo de termos mandado Ipsilon buscar Omega para nós?_**

**_Angeloid #1: Pelo fato dela ser muito próxima a ele, e ser mais fácil dela se aproximar da mortal e matá-la._**

**_Angeloid #3: E se Ipsilon falhar?_**

**_Angeloid #1: Se Ipsilon falhar, O Anjo Eta... Ou melhor... Anjo Helder cuidará de matá-la e matar aquela mortal e o Omega junto._**

**_Angeloid #3: Será que está certo enviar um angeloid de classe avançada para ir cuidar de angeloids tão fracos como aqueles dois mais aquela reles mortal?_**

**_Angeloid #1: Não só está certo, como será necessário. Eles podem se livrar dessa, mas será que eles vão conseguir passar pelo Anjo Helder? Hahahaha... MUUAHAHAHAHAHA..._**


	18. Capitulo 16 (Tentativa)

**Capitulo 16 ****(Tentativa)**

**_13 de Julho 20XX, Sábado, 12h 00min_**

_Enquanto Jorge, Rosana e Lívia tomam banho de sol, Ipsilon saboreia as comidas da praia e Marcos aproveita a bela vista da praia, a Rayssa tenta ensinar Omega a nadar como um humano normal._

**Rayssa:** Não, não é assim, você deve bater as pernas. Não se preocupe, eu estou te segurando.

**Omega:** Assim Rayssa?

**Rayssa:** Não!

**Uma voz vinda de longe:** Omega? Omega é você?

_Rayssa e Omega olham para de onde vem a voz e veem que é... Maria, a menina misteriosa da escola de Rayssa._

**Rayssa:** Olha, é Maria.

_Rayssa e Omega saem da água e vão cumprimentar Maria._

**Omega:** Olá Maria!

**Maria:** Olá Omega, o que faz por aqui?

**Rayssa:** Ele veio comigo e com minha família.

**Maria:** Ah, me desculpe, sou Maria.

**Rayssa:** Prazer sou Rayssa.

**Maria:** Sei quem você é. Você é popular na escola.

**Rayssa:** É mesmo, vida de atriz mirim não é fácil.

**Maria:** Você é atriz?

**Rayssa:** Sim, eu sou.

**Maria:** Nossa que legal, eu não sabia por que eu não assisto televisão.

**Rayssa:** Eu acho que não aguentaria nenhum dia sem televisão.

**Ipsilon:** Heeeyyy Oomeegaaa... Olha, você já experimentou esse bichinho, ele é muito bom, são chamados de camarões fritos... Ãh? Quem é você?

**Rayssa:** (Droga o que ela está fazendo com as suas asas expostas)._ – Pensa Rayssa._

**Maria:** Asas?

**Ipsilon:** Hey Omega, quem é essa garota aí?

**Omega:** Ela é Maria, é uma conhecida da escola da Rayssa. Maria essa é minha irmã Ipsilon.

**Rayssa:** (Droga, idiota. Tudo agora foi por água a baixo)._ – Pensa Rayssa._

**Maria:** Sua irmã? Então você também tem asas?

**Rayssa:** Maria, por favor, não conte a mais ninguém sobre isso tá bom?

**Maria:** Não, tudo bem, mas, o que está acontecendo?

**Omega:** Mas eu já tinha lhe falado que eu sou um angeloid, não foi?

**Maria:** Mas eu achei que fosse zuera sua.

**Rayssa:** Você contou a ela antes? Que droga. Bom, de qualquer forma, por favor, não conte a ninguém tá?

**Maria:** Pode deixar.

_Omega observa atentamente a conversa._

**Ipsilon:** Hmph, não entendo a surpresa! Vocês mortais são cheios de tecnologias avançadas para os níveis de vocês e ainda ficam surpresas em ver duas criaturas com asas como nós? Vocês são ridículos mesmo, se vocês se espantam com isso, imagino com outras coisas que vocês mal imaginam acontecer debaixo de seus narizes.

**Maria:** Hey! Conta aí! Adoro mistérios como esse.

**Ipsilon:** Não, nós angeloids não podemos revelar tais coisas, se quiser saber, procure por si mesma... Hmph...

**Maria:** Adoro um mistério.

**Ipsilon:** Bom de qualquer forma, vou dizer a você uma coisa, não pretendo ser sua amiga, mas, se você não quiser ser minha inimiga não chegue perto do meu namorado Omega.

**Maria:** Ah tá bom... Ooooquuuuêêê? Mas vocês não são irmãos?

_(Rayssa cochicha no ouvido de Maria)_

**Rayssa:** Não liga para ela, ela é uma completa idiota.

**Ipsilon:** Hey, eu já não disse que quem cochicha o rabo espicha?

**Rayssa:** Deve ter falado, mas eu não lembro **_(RISOS)_**.

**Maria:** Bom, enfim pessoal, tenho que ir... Até mais.

**Omega:** Até mais Maria.

**Ipsilon:** Muito bonito Omega, eu não posso me afastar um pouquinho e você fica se engraçando com uma mortal.

**Omega:** Deixe-me em paz, vai continuar o que você estava fazendo.

**Rayssa:** Vamos Omega.

_Rayssa e Omega se afastam e deixam Ipsilon._

**Ipsilon:** Hidoi Omega, me trocar por essa mortal asquerosa. (Eu preciso matar essa mortal o mais rápido possível)._ – Pensa Ipsilon._

_Enquanto isso, Rayssa e Omega conversam sentados na areia ao lado de Jorge, Rosana e Lívia._

**Rayssa:** Omega me desculpe dizer isso, mas sua irmã é muito chata.

**Omega:** Não se preocupe com isso Rayssa, eu já estou acostumado com isso.

**Rayssa:** O que significa "baka" afinal?

**Omega:** Em seu idioma "Baka" significa "Idiota" em japonês.

**Rayssa:** Nossa então era isso que ela tava dizendo. Legal, gostei, ao invés de chamar o Marcos de "idiota" vou chamá-lo de baka.

**Omega:** Rayssa... Eto... Marcos disse que o time perdedor do vôlei teria que fazer o que o time vencedor dissesse não é?

**Rayssa:** Não se preocupe meu anjo, não há motivos para eu mandar uma pessoa tão doce como você fazer minhas vontades.

**Omega:** Bom é que... Eu gostaria de fazer suas vontades, afinal, foi para isso que eu fui feito... Para realizar os desejos dos outros.

**Rayssa:** Você poderia realizar qualquer desejo que eu quisesse?

**Omega:** Hai, qualquer um.

**Rayssa:** Então eu podia...

_Marcos chega e interrompe tudo._

**Marcos:** Hey Omega, você poderia me ajudar tirando algumas fotos minhas, por favor?

**Omega:** Hai.

**Jorge:** Vê se vocês não se afastam muito ok?

**Marcos:** Pode deixar senhor. Vamos Omega.

**Jorge:** Hey querida vamos ir nadar um pouco?

**Rosana:** Claro!

**Lívia:** Acho que irei também.

**Rayssa:** Vocês podem ir, ficarei um pouco aqui.

**_13h 45min_**

_Com pouco, Ipsilon aparece com uma bandejinha com salgados e oferece para Rayssa._

**Ipsilon:** Hey, Rayssa, podemos não ser amigas, mas eu gostaria de dividir esses salgados com você.

**Rayssa:** Ah, que gostoso, obrigada Ipsilon! Que gentileza a sua.

**Ipsilon:** Hai! (**_(risos)_** mal ela sabe que eu coloquei veneno nesses salgados, um veneno que a levará a morte em instantes... Saio Nara "ladrona" de namorados)._ – Pensa Ipsilon._


	19. Capitulo 17 (A volta para a) (parte 1)

**Capitulo 17 ****(A volta para a casa na praia)** **(parte 1)**

_Não pessoal, Rayssa não vai morrer agora, a Baka da Ipsilon colocou laxante nos salgados, pra falar a verdade ela nem colocou o negócio nos salgados._

**Rayssa: **Nossa, isso parece estar bom.

**Ipsilon:** (Ah droga me esqueci de colocar o veneno) – _Pensa Ipsilon._ Me devolve isso aqui!

_Ipsilon tenta tomar a bandeja de salgados da mão de Rayssa._

**Rayssa:** Que isso, você me deu!

**Ipsilon:** Mas eu quero eles de volta!

**Rayssa:** Então tá bom.

_Rayssa solta a bandeja que faz com que Ipsilon caia com tudo no chão junto com os salgados._

**Ipsilon:** Buáá... Olha o que você fez! Sua Baka!

**Rayssa:** Você que quis eles de volta, eu simplesmente fiz o que você pediu.

_Ipsilon sai correndo furiosa. Enquanto isso Marcos e Omega..._

**Marcos:** Agora tira uma foto "de eu" aqui Omega.

**Omega:** Hai Marcos...

**Marcos:** Agora aqui! ... A praia é mesmo o paraíso!

**_15h 30min_**

Omega e Marcos voltam para onde Rayssa e os outros estão.

**Rayssa:** Eae Marcos, pronto para voltarmos pra casa?

**Marcos:** É acho que sim. Eu e Omega nos divertimos muito, pegamos até algumas conchinhas do mar.

**Rayssa:** Sério? Mostra aí Omega!

_Omega mostra várias sacolas com conchas do mar._

**Rayssa:** Aí Omega, não sei se você poderá levar tudo isso para casa.

_Omega abraça as sacolas com cuidado e faz uma carinha triste e meiga. Rayssa se comove com a expressão no rosto de Omega._

**Rayssa:** Hm... Tah bom Omega você pode levar.

_Um pequeno brilho nos olhos de Omega aparece e depois se apaga como se fosse a alegria de Omega por Rayssa tê-lo deixado levar suas conchas do mar._

**Jorge:** É melhor nós irmos agora não é criançada?

**Rayssa:** Ah que pena.

**Rosana:** Hey, onde está a Ipsilon?

**Marcos:** Eu e Omega vimos ela voando por aí, parecia estar brava.

**Rayssa:** Nossa como ela é boba. Bom, uma hora ela aparece.

**Rosana:** Bom, então vamos!

_E assim eles recolhem as coisas e vão para o carro._

_No carro... __**15h 45min**_

**Rayssa:** Nossa, foi muito bom ter vindo para a praia. Você gostou Omega?

**Omega:** Hai, e eu gostaria de vir mais vezes.

**Marcos:** Ah, já vou começar a fazer meus planos para amanhã.

**Rayssa:** Mas amanhã vamos embora, a num ser que você fique aqui.

**Marcos:** Poxa que pena. Bom quando puder, o Omega pode me trazer voando não é Omega?

_Omega balança a cabeça positivamente._

**Rayssa:** Isso se eu deixar, Omega não pode ficar voando por aí sozinho. Tenho medo que algo de ruim aconteça com ele.

**Marcos:** Ah, Omega é um angeloid e eu sei lutar, qualquer coisa damos conta do assunto.

**Rayssa:** Não interessa, as pessoas gravam tudo o que veem.

**Lívia:** Nossa, deve ser bom poder voar por aí sem se preocupar com nada.

**Jorge:** Chegamos.

**Rayssa:** Mas já?

**Omega:** Hai, vocês estavam aí discutindo de novo e não perceberam que já estávamos chegando.

**Lívia:** Que bom que chegamos, eu estou precisando de um banho.

_E então eles saem do carro e entram na casa._

**Rayssa:** Olha aqui fora tem um chuveirinho.

**Lívia:** Mas a água deve estar gelada.

**Rayssa:** Ah, mas deve ser muito gostoso e é só para tirar todo o sal e areia que está no corpo. Sem contar que a água do mar também estava um pouco fria.

_E então Lívia e Rayssa começam a se lavar no chuveirinho de fora. Enquanto isso Marcos fala com Omega._

**Marcos:** Omega vem comigo.

_Omega e Marcos vão para os fundos da casa e logo em seguida eles voltam com uma mangueira._

**Marcos:** Mangueira neeeelaaaaas!

_(Marcos gira a ponta da mangueira que começa a soltar um jato de água nas costas das meninas)._

**Rayssa e Lívia:** Gyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!

**Lívia:** Para com isso Marcos!

**Rayssa:** MARCOS SEU IDIOTA! EU TE MATO!

**Marcos:** Muah hahahahahaha! Vocês não estão gostando? Com a mangueira é mais fácil.

**Lívia:** Palhaço, eu estou de biquíni, e a parte de cima vai sair!

**Marcos:** Então segura sua tábua! Hahahahahahahaha!

**Rayssa:** Omega tome essa mangueira do Marcos agora!

_Ao falar isso, uma sobra das lembranças do passado de Omega piscam diante dele._

**_Lembrança rápida..._**

**?:** Omega mate os mortais da superfície, não faça prisioneiros. "É uma ordem!"

**Omega:** Hai, *Masta.

***Masta é como Omega pronuncia "Master" (Mestre)**

**_Fim da Lembrança..._**

**Omega:** Hai Masta!

_Omega imediatamente toma a mangueira da mão de Marcos e desliga o jato de água._

**Rayssa:** Bom trabalho Omega, agora me dá a mangueira.

**Marcos:** Que isso Omega, num faz isso não meu!

**Rayssa:** Vai Omega!

_Omega aparenta agir estranhamente._

**Omega:** Hai Masta!

_Omega entrega a mangueira para Rayssa._

**Rayssa:** Agora é nossa vez.

**Marcos:** Pera aí Rayssa, eu só estava brincando.

**Rayssa:** Toma isso! _(Rayssa gira a ponta da mangueira e começa a acertar as costas de Marcos com água)._

**Marcos:** Gyaaaah!

**Lívia:** Vamos acertar a bunda dele pra ele ver como é bom.

**Marcos:** Não! Nããããooooo! Por favor, me desculpe Rayssinha, nunca mais faço isso.

**Rayssa:** Não me chame de Rayssinha!


	20. Capitulo 17 (A volta para a) (parte 2)

**Capitulo 17 ****(A volta para a casa na praia)****(parte 2)**

**Marcos:** Tá bom, me desculpe, para ae po! Aaaaaahhhh.

**Rosana:** Criançada chega de brincar com a mangueira.

_Rayssa desliga a mangueira. Jorge aparece._

**Jorge:** Rayssa ajuda o Omega a se lavar.

**Rayssa:** Sim pai. Vamos Omega! _(Omega pega na mão de Rayssa)._ Lívia vem me ajudar!

**Lívia:** Claro.

**Rosana:** Marcos, você seca toda essa molha cera.

**Marcos:** Sim senhora.

**_16h 15min_**

_Enquanto isso Rayssa e Lívia ajudam Omega a tirar a areia dos seus cabelos e asas. Rayssa limpa o cabelo de Omega e Lívia tenta limpar as asas._

**Rayssa:** Oh vou passar um shampoo no seu cabelo tá, então feche os olhos quando eu for enxaguar.

**Omega:** Hai.

**Lívia:** Nossa, é muito difícil limpar as asas do Omega, e tá saindo algumas penas, logo logo vou deixar suas asas carecas Omega.

**Omega:** Está tudo bem, as vezes saem algumas penas mesmo.

**Rayssa:** Não dói não?

**Omega:** Não.

**Rayssa:** Oh, fecha os olhos.

_Omega fecha os olhos._

**Lívia:** Aí, desisto. Omega suas asas são difíceis de limpar.

**Rayssa:** Faz assim oh, a gente pega a mangueira ele estica as asas e nós limpamos. Vai lá Lívia pegar a mangueira.

**Lívia:** Tá.

_Lívia foi pegar a mangueira._

**_16h 25min_**

Rayssa desliga o chuveirinho.

**Rayssa:** Pronto agora é só esperar a Lívia vir com a mangueira

Lívia chega com a mangueira.

**Rayssa:** Aí Omega, bora esticar as asas?

Omega estica as asas.

**Lívia:** Nossa Omega suas asas são muito grandes. Acho que vamos precisar de duas caixas de água.

**Rayssa:** Não, a gente dá um jeito. Omega senta aí.

**Omega:** Rayssa vocês poderiam molhar minhas asas e eu vou balançando elas assim.

_(Omega balança as asas para cima e para baixo bem devagar)._

**Lívia:** Ownt que fofo. É tão bonitinho quando você as balança assim.

**Rayssa:** É mesmo **_(RISOS)_**, bora começar.

_E assim elas começam, enquanto elas molham as asas de Omega, ele balança suas asas._

**Rayssa:** Bom Omega, agora eu e a Lívia vamos tomar um banho com sabonete para lavar nosso corpo de verdade quando a gente terminar você será o próximo.

**Jorge:** Olá crianças. Omega essas roupas e esse roupão são para você, tô começando a ficar craque em fazer cortes nas roupas para suas asas **_(RISOS)_**.

**Omega:** Arigatou!

**_16h 30min_**

_Omega espera Rayssa e Lívia voltarem._

**_16h 45min_**

**Rayssa:** Terminamos anjo.

**Omega:** Vocês tomaram banho juntas?

**Rayssa:** Sim, mas isso por que somos meninas e somos amigas. Bom agora você pode ir tomar banho.

_Omega, então vai tomar banho!_

**_17h 00min_**

_Quando Omega termina seu banho ele passa pela cozinha._

**Omega:** O cheiro está muito bom, Rosana.

**Rosana:** Pois é, espero que isso que estou preparando toque seu coração como a macarronada. Oh, as meninas estão te esperando no quarto.

**Omega:** Hum...

_Omega vai até o quarto das meninas e entra._

**Omega:** Rayssa, você...

**Rayssa:** Aí que susto Omega. Você deve ter cuidado ao entrar no quarto assim.

**Omega:** Simimasen Rayssa.

**Rayssa:** Acredito que isso signifique "desculpa" não é?

**Omega:** Hai.

**Rayssa:** Então eu te desculpo. Vem cá Omega, deixe a gente secar suas asas e seu cabelo.

_Rayssa começa a secar o cabelo de Omega com seu secador e Lívia seca as asas do Omega com o secador dela. Depois de terminar, Omega entrega a fita azul para Rayssa amarrar o cabelo dele._

**Rayssa:** Prontinho meu amor. Hey, que tal gravarmos um vídeo para nossos fãs hein Lívia?

**Lívia:** Boa ideia Rayssa.

_Rayssa começa a gravar com seu celular._

**Rayssa:** Olá pessoal estou aqui com a Lívia.

_Rayssa aponta o celular para Lívia._

**Lívia:** Oiii pessoal.

**Rayssa:** E estou aqui com meu anjinho Omega.

_Rayssa aponta o celular para Omega, mas ele não consegue entender o que está acontecendo, então ele fica olhando para a câmera com uma cara de bobo._

**Rayssa:** Fala "oi" para meus fãs Omega.

**Omega:** Hai.

**Rayssa:** "Hai" não, é "oi".

**Omega:** Hm... Oi...

**Rayssa:** Um beijão para todos vocês.

_Rayssa encerra a gravação._

**Rayssa:** Bom, foi mais de 15 segundos mas tá bom.

**Omega:** Por que 15 segundos?

**Rayssa:** Por que assim ele não demora para enviar o vídeo. Por que eu envio o vídeo direto do meu celular.

**Lívia:** Hey, o Omega não pode te ajudar com aquilo não Rayssa?

**Rayssa:** Ah é memo. Omega meu notebook está tendo problemas e não tem como consertar agora. Você poderia me ajudar?

**Omega:** Não sou muito bom com máquinas, mas posso ajudar.

**Rayssa:** Aí que bom Omega, é que não é qualquer um que pode ter acesso ao meu notebook, aqui tem fotos e vídeos pessoais e são confidenciais.

**Omega:** Hai Masta!

_Omega pega o notebook de Rayssa. Em suas orelhas aparecem dispositivos, Omega coloca o notebook no colo e em suas mãos aparece um cabo que ele conecta em um dos dispositivos em suas orelhas e depois conecta com o notebook._

**Omega:** Connecting with the computer, loading information... Searching for physical problems… Removing unknown's software's… Verifying Anti-Viruses… Updating Anti-Viruses… Creating a backup of files… Closing connection…

_(Trad.: Conectando com o computador, carregando informações… Procurando por problemas físicos... Removendo programas desconhecidos... Verificando Antivírus... Atualizando Antivírus... Criando backup dos arquivos... Fechando conexão...)_

**Omega:** Agora acredito que ficará tudo bem, Rayssa.

**Rayssa:** Aí brigada Omega.

_(Rayssa dá um abraço e um beijo no rosto de Omega, e os olhos de Omega brilham novamente)._

_Marcos entra no quarto._

**Marcos:** Aí Aí, foi crueldade, me deixaram lá sozinho limpando aquilo tudo... Ooohh, o que vocês estão vendo aí? As fotos da Rayssa de biquíni?

**Rayssa:** Marcos fique longe desse computador.

**Marcos:** Ué, por que?

**Rayssa:** Porque essas fotos e vídeos são confidenciais, não é qualquer um que pode vê-las.

**Marcos:** Ah então tá sua chata!

_(Marcos fica emburrado)_


	21. Capitulo 18 (Poder oculto)

**Capitulo 18 ****(Poder oculto)**

**_14 de Julho 20XX, Sábado, 01h 00min_**

_Depois que todo mundo jantou, assistiram um pouco de televisão e depois foram dormir. As 23:00 estavam todos em seus quartos, menos Omega, que sentou ao lado de Rayssa. As 01:00 da madrugada Rayssa acorda com Omega sentado ao seu lado e novamente com o rosto um pouco próximo ao seu._

**Rayssa:** Por que você está aqui?

**Omega:** Hai _(Sim)_.

**Rayssa:** Hai não é resposta.

**Omega:** Hai.

_Rayssa se levanta e sai com Omega do quarto._

**Rayssa:** Você devia estar no quarto do Marcos. Vá e durma lá.

**Omega:** _*Ano_ ... Masta...

_*Ano: Hum..._

**Rayssa:** O que é?

**Omega:** Como é dormir?

**Rayssa:** Eh?

_(Rayssa fica um pouco surpresa com a pergunta de Omega)._

**Omega:** Nós angeloids não fomos projetados para dormir. É por isso que eu não sei o que significa dormir ou ter sonhos.

_(Rayssa surpresa com aquilo e com uma cara triste)_

**Rayssa:** Então o que você esteve fazendo enquanto eu estava dormindo?

**Omega:** Eu sentava do seu lado, esperando você acordar, sempre.

_(Omega fica com uma expressão séria no rosto)._

(...)

**Rayssa:** Tudo bem. Estou acordada.

_(Omega fica surpreso com a reação de Rayssa)._

**Omega:** Eh?

**Rayssa:** Quer ir na praia comigo?

**Omega:** Masta...

**Rayssa:** Suas asas devem estar doloridas por ficarem o dia todo debaixo da blusa, ninguém está na rua uma hora dessas, você pode estica-las um pouco e me levar voando. E também... Eu sempre tive o desejo de poder voar pela cidade a noite.

**Omega:** Hai.

_E então, Rayssa e Omega saem de casa, não há ninguém na rua._

**Rayssa:** Você consegue me carregar?

**Omega:** Por você faço qualquer coisa e vou onde for.

_(Rayssa olha para Omega com um sorriso, seus olhos brilham com a luz da lua.)_

_Omega pega Rayssa no colo, Rayssa o segura firme pelo pescoço, Omega abre suas enormes asas dá um salto enorme e começa a voar._

**Rayssa:** Aaaaaahh...

_(Grita Rayssa.)_

**Rayssa:** Isso é demais! Nossa, parece um sonho se tornando realidade.

**Omega:** Hm...

**Rayssa:** Olha só Omega, como é linda a vista do céu. Olha logo ali está a praia, você poderia voar um pouco próximo ao mar?

**Omega:** Hai.

_Omega aumenta um pouco mais a velocidade e se aproxima do mar._

**Rayssa:** Uuuuuaaaauuu! Isso é muito divertido. Veja como é lindo a luz da lua refletida no mar.

_(E por um instante, um sentimento de que ela já havia visto isso uma vez no passado pisca diante de seus olhos)._

**_Sombra de uma lembrança._**

**_?: Hey, gostaria de voar por cima do mar?_**

******_Rayssa: Sim!_**

**_Fim da lembrança._**

_(Lágrimas começam a cair dos olhos de Rayssa)._

**Omega:** Masta, você está bem?

**Rayssa:** Desculpe Omega, eu tive uma sensação estranha de já ter feito isso antes... Deve ter sido um dejavu. Vamos voltar para a praia.

_E eles voltam para a praia, Omega pousa e coloca Rayssa no chão._

**Rayssa:** Nossa Omega, isso foi muito lindo. Nunca me senti tão feliz como estou me sentindo agora. Agora você pode aproveitar a paisagem.

_Omega mantem suas asas esticadas, e começa a admirar a paisagem, Rayssa fica ao seu lado._

_(Olhando para Omega, Rayssa começa a pensar)._

**Rayssa:** (Deve ser legal não precisar dormir, mas por alguma razão me senti mal pelo Omega quando ouvi isso) – _pensa Rayssa_.

_(Olhando para o mar, Rayssa lembra de Ipsilon)._

**Rayssa:** (Nossa, me pergunto se ela fica a noite toda sentada incapaz de poder dormir).

_Omega gentilmente abraça Rayssa com uma de suas asas. Rayssa olha para Omega e sorri._

**Rayssa:** Omega por que você está me chamando de "Masta"?

**Omega:** Eu não sei ao certo.

**Rayssa:** O que significa?

**Omega:** Significa "Mestre".

**Rayssa:** Por que Mestre? ... Bom, é melhor voltarmos, se meus pais acordarem e descobrirem que não estamos em casa, vão surtar.

**Omega:** Hai.

_(Em um canto cheio de rochas se escuta o grito de alguém)._

**?: **Hey me solte seu verme!

**Rayssa:** Essa não é a voz da Ipsilon?

_Rayssa sai correndo para ver o que está acontecendo._

**?: **Pare, seu verme.

**Homem 1:** Estávamos sendo legais com você.

**Rayssa:** Ipsilon!

_Rayssa chega e são três homens, um deles está segurando o braço de Ipsilon._

**Rayssa:** Me desculpe, ela tem uma grande boca suja mesmo. Bem vamos...

_(Rayssa tenta levar Ipsilon mas o homem interrompe)._

**Homem 2:** Espere, não terminamos de conversar ainda.

**Homem 1:** Estávamos preocupados, ela é muito nova e estava andando por aqui sozinha.

**Ipsilon:** Me solte! Fique longe de mim seu verme mortal asqueroso!

_(Ipsilon puxa o braço)._

**Homem 2:** O quê?

_(O terceiro homem pega no braço de Rayssa e puxa)_.

**Homem 3:** Hey, por que nós somos vermes mortais exatamente? Hein?

_(Omega aparece atrás do terceiro homem e pega no braço dele)._

**Omega:** O que você está fazendo com a Masta.

_(Omega fala com uma voz diferente)._

_O homem olha para trás e se espanta em ver um rapaz com asas._

**Homem 3:** Ãããh? Asas?

_(Com um leve sorriso no rosto)._

**Ipsilon:** Omega.

**Omega:** Estou perguntando o que você está fazendo com a Masta?

_(Omega aperta o braço do homem com mais força)._

**Homem 3:** Argh!

_Os olhos de Omega começam a mudar de cor, suas asas ficam maiores e começa a brilhar, uma luz e um vento forte começam a surgir em volta de Omega._

**Homens:** Aaaaaaaahh

**Rayssa:** Omega?

_O vento a volta de Omega começa a ficar mais forte, um poder descomunal começa a partir rochas em vários pedaços, arrancar arvores na raiz e a abalar o mar. Rayssa fica assustada vendo tal poder sair de Omega e não saber o que fazer. Desesperada Rayssa começa a gritar._

**Rayssa:** Par... Pare... PAAAAAAAAREEEEEE!

_Com o grito de Rayssa pedindo para parar, Omega imediatamente se acalma suas asas e seu olhos voltam ao normal e o vento para de soprar e ele solta o braço do homem, assustados eles correm sem mais nem menos._

**Rayssa:** Você NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR FAZENDO ISSO!

_(Rayssa diz isso furiosa)._

**Rayssa:** Vamos embora.

_(Rayssa mais calma pega na mão de Omega e começa a ir)._

_Então eles vão embora para casa e Ipsilon vai com eles._

_De manhã __**09h 00min**__ no carro voltando para casa. Rosana, Lívia e Marcos estão cochilando. Ipsilon está sentada entre Omega e Marcos._

**Jorge:** Aaah, já estou sentindo falta. Ah Rayssa, vê se quando for sair de madrugada com o Omega deixe um bilhetinho tá?

**Rayssa:** Perdão Pai. Omega, a maioria dessas conchinhas do mar devem estar quebradas de tanto você segurar.

**Omega:** Eh? ...

_(Omega fica com uma expressão triste no rosto e cuidadosamente abraça a sacola de conchas do mar)._

**Rayssa:** **_(RISOS)_** Você é muito melhor assim. Hey Omega, me desculpe por ter ficado brava com você naquela hora. Você parecia algum tipo de arma de guerra que a gente vê em filmes, eu realmente não quero isso.

_Omega olha com uma cara séria para Rayssa. Enquanto isso Ipsilon escuta a conversa._


	22. Capitulo 19 (Dúvida)

**Capitulo 19 ****(Dúvida)**

**_15 de Julho 20XX, Domingo, _****13h 00min**

_Todos chegam em casa e Rayssa já vai se arrumar para ir para um evento marcado para se encontrar com seus fãs._

**Ipsilon:** Uaaau _*sugoi desu_ essa é a casa dos besouros por dentro? É grande!

_*sugoi desu: Incrível!_

**Lívia:** Ipsilon por que você não para de ficar nos chamando de besouros... Você é a única que se acha superior a todo mundo.

**Ipsilon:** Você não me conhece garota. Eu sou uma Angeloid de combate corpo-a-corpo, dentre todos os meus irmãos eu possuo a aceleração mais rápida da Angel's Home, sem contar que eu possuo a Lança de Ares e o Aegis-L.

**Lívia:** Engraçado, pois eu tenho a sensação de que Omega possui muito mais poder do que você.

_Ipsilon fica com uma cara de assustada._

**Ipsilon:** Co... Como pode ter tanta certeza?

**Lívia:** Intuição feminina.

**Ipsilon:** Pois saiba que sua "instituição feminina" está errada. Eu tenho poder suficiente para acabar com o Omega em menos de uma hora.

**Lívia:** Nossa, nem vou discutir mais com você Ipsilon.

**Omega:** Lívia, o que é esse tal de "evento"?

**Lívia:** É um encontro marcado com os fãs dela. Ela vai tirar fotos com eles e dará autógrafos para todos.

**Omega:** Autógrafo?

**Lívia:** Autógrafo é isso Omega.

_Lívia pega um papel e começa a fazer o seu autógrafo._

**Omega:** Mas... Você só escreveu seu nome... O que tem de mais nisso?

**Lívia:** Ah... é que nós fazemos nossos autógrafos no que os fãs pedem... pode ser em uma camisa, num livro, numa foto...

**Omega:** Me desculpe Lívia, mas eu não vejo nada de especial nisso.

**Lívia:** Ah... Isso é por que... Por que você não é fã da Rayssa nem meu fã... Acho que deve ser isso...

**Omega:** ...

_Omega fica quieto e decidi falar com a própria Rayssa a respeito disso._

_Omega vai até o quarto da Rayssa e sem bater na porta ele entra._

**Omega:** Rayssa eu preci...

**Rayssa: **AAAAaaa... Omega que susto!

**Omega:** Me desculpe Rayssa, é que eu...

**Rayssa:** Olha deixe eu te ensinar... Antes de você entrar aqui no meu quarto ou no de qualquer outro, você deve bater! Assim!

*Toc *Toc

**Omega:** Hmm...

**Rayssa:** Depois você diz "com licença". E no banheiro é a mesma coisa... E não se esqueça de dar a descarga.

**Omega:** Hum... Ok...

**Rayssa:** Bom, agora eu tenho que terminar de me arrumar.

_Omega fica um pouco inquieto..._

_Depois de se arrumar os pais da Rayssa levam Lívia de volta para casa e logo em seguida levam a Rayssa para o local do evento... Tem muitas pessoas no lado de fora, estão à espera da Rayssa._

**Omega:** Quanta gente.

**Rayssa:** É Omega, muitos gostam de mim...

_Todos saem do carro e vão para o camarim para que a maquiadora da Rayssa passe maquiagem nela e a cabelereira arrume o cabelo._

**15h 15min**

_Agora eles estão prontos. Os pais de Rayssa ficam bem atrás observando, enquanto Rayssa dá autógrafos para seus fãs e tira fotos com eles. Omega fica atrás de Rayssa só observando, os fãs de Rayssa estranham a presença de Omega e alguns curiosos chegam a perguntar para a Rayssa quem é ele e ela diz: "É meu amigo Omega.". Alguns dos fãs chegam até a pedir para tirar foto com Omega, bom, Omega não está muito acostumado com essas coisas de fotos. Rayssa ganha um intervalo para tomar uma água e Omega aproveita para fazer suas perguntas._

**Omega:** Rayssa...

**Rayssa:** Sim anjo...

**Omega:** O que é ser fã?

_Rayssa olha para a cara do Omega meio que sem saber como explicar._

**Rayssa:** Ah... Ser fã é você gostar muito de uma pessoa que é famosa, admirar muito essa pessoa pelo o que ela é, e fazer de tudo para ser reconhecido por seu ídolo. Essas pessoas me amam pelo meu trabalho e pelo o que eu sou. E por isso elas são meus fãs.

**Omega:** Hmm... Eu não entendo muito bem os sentimentos mortais e a vida que vocês levam, não entendo o que há de tão especial em ter o nome da pessoa que você admira escrita em um papel, ou até escrita na pele.

**Rayssa:** Ah Omega... É difícil de explicar... Até você pode ser o meu fã... Você diz que me admira tanto e...

**Omega:** Não...

**Rayssa:** O que?

**Omega:** Não... Eu não sou o seu fã... Posso não me lembrar de como vim parar aqui... Mas lembro que eu não vim aqui por que admiro o que você faz ou o que você é, não vim aqui por que eu a vejo como uma atriz... mas vim aqui por que eu a vejo como uma menina diferente... uma garota diferente...

**Rayssa:** O..me...ga...

**Omega: **Eu não sei o que é felicidade, e eu não entendo como um mortal pode ficar feliz com uma simples assinatura... Vejo que tenho um longo caminho para aprender sobre a felicidade.

**Rayssa:** ...

**Homem: **Rayssa, vamos continuar com as fotos e autógrafos?

**Rayssa:** Hum... Sim...

_Rayssa volta para continuar tirando fotos e dando autógrafos. Omega observa tentando encontrar as respostas para suas perguntas... Omega resolve sair..._

**Omega:** Com licença Rosana, eu irei dar uma passeada por ai... Logo eu estarei de volta...

**Rosana:** Vê se não se meta em confusão hein?

_(Omega balança a cabeça positivamente)_


	23. Capitulo 20 (A verdade)

**Capitulo 20 ****(A verdade)**

_Omega sai do local e vai para um local escondido, tira a sua blusa, estica suas asas e começa a voar... E enquanto voa, tenta entender melhor os sentimentos da Rayssa e dos fãs dela._

**Omega:** Eu não entendo... Eu não entendo... Por que eu não consigo entender... Será que eles a veem como eu a vejo? Eu não sei...

_Omega pousa em um campo aberto, onde parece não ter ninguém por perto... É um lugar bem deserto, longe de onde a Rayssa está._

**Voz misteriosa:** Está perdido meu amigo?

_(Omega se vira rapidamente)_

**Omega:** Quem está aí?

**Angeloid misterioso:** Se lembra de mim... Amigo?

**Omega:** Sinto muito... Eu não lembro...

**Angeloid misterioso:** Confuso com este mundo monótono... É chato não é? Os mortais se divertem com tão pouca coisa...

**Omega:** Você também é um angeloid... Eles pelo menos se divertem... mesmo que seja com o pouco... e nós... qual é o motivo de nossa existência se não nos contentamos nem com o muito?

**Angeloid misterioso:** Você despreza a sua raça... Você prefere se aliar a esses bando de insetos, do que estar com a sua própria família.

**Omega:** Eu não sei do que você está falando.

**Angeloid misterioso:** Então é isso... Você não se lembra né? Angel King, o Angeloid que quase dizimou a Angel's Home por uma reles mortal!

_(O angeloid misterioso fica com um olhar de ódio)_

**Omega:** Eu não sei do que você está falando... Eu sou um Angeloid de classe pacifica...

**Angeloid misterioso:** Hahahahahaha não me faça rir... Você? Um angeloid pacifico? Então deixe-me refrescar SUA MEMÓRIA!

_(Ele dá um chute na barriga de Omega que é jogado contra uma arvore.)_

**Omega:** Erk... Eu... Eu sou Anjo Omega, classe pacifico...

**Angeloid misterioso:** Você ainda insiste nisso? Você não é um anjo comum... É um Angeloid de Guerra! Anjo modificado para ser uma arma de destruição em massa!

**Omega:** Por que eu seria... Por que eu seria uma arma de destruição em massa?

**Angeloid misterioso:** Para que mais seria? Para brincar com os insetos desse mundo...

**Omega:** Não... Eu não sou isso... E eu não sei quem você é!

**Helder:** Ah é... Eu nem me apresentei né? Que rude eu sou... Eu sou Angeloid Eta! Tipo: Eletrônico, Classe: Guerra. Mas por favor me chame de Helder, não gosto que me chamem de Eta.

**Omega:** Eu não sei quem você é... Mas eu sei quem eu sou... Eu sou Anjo Omega, Tipo: Estratégico, Classe: Pacifico.

**Helder:** Hahahahahaha, tipo estratégico classe pacifico? Não me faça rir! Parece que o sistema de Angel's Home acabou afetando a sua inteligência... Então, DEIXE QUE CONSERTE ISSO PRA VOCÊ! HACKING START!

_De repente uma luz muito forte começa a brilhar dos olhos de Helder, e ele começa a hackear a mente do Omega fazendo que ele se lembre do seu verdadeiro passado._

**Omega:** O que? O que são essas imagens?

**Lembrança:**

**_(GRITOS DESESPERADOS)_**

**Fujam... Corram!**

**Omega:** **_Artêmis Full Fire!_**

**Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!**

**Omega:** **_Apollon Arrow Fire!_**

**_(GRANDE EXPLOSÃO E DESTRUIÇÃO)_**

**Outra Lembrança:**

**Rayssa:** Você parecia algum tipo de arma de guerra que a gente vê em filmes, eu realmente não quero isso.

**Fim da Lembrança.**

**Omega:** Rays... sa...

_(Os olhos de Omega ficam laranjas e começam a sair lagrimas deles)_

**Helder:** Hahahahaha... Quer dizer que as lembranças foram fortes demais para você é? Haahahaha, seus olhos até estão laranjas de tanto horror é? Hahahahaha... Ãh? Espere... Como seus olhos podem mudar de cor? Eu só tirei a proteção em suas memórias, e não a das suas emoções e estados.

_Do nada os olhos de Omega ficam vermelhos... Um vento forte começa a soprar._

**Helder:** Arg!

_(Com uma voz diferente)_

**Omega:** **_Auto reparo ativado..._** **_Proteção em emoções: 100% removidas... Proteção da Variável de Asas: Em processo de remoção... 70%... 80%... 90%... 100%..._**

Helder: Não é possível... Será que o Angel King vai despertar...

**Omega:** **_Proteção em habilidades: 90%... 100% removidos... Entrando em modo de combate estratégico... Liberar travas de asas... Disparar Artémis!_**

**Helder:** Merda!

_(Helder começa a voar e tenta despistar os misseis de caça do Omega, todos são desviados, mas um que ele não havia visto vinha pelas suas costas)_

**Helder:** Droga!

_(Helder é lançado longe pela explosão da Artémis, Helder olha para si mesmo e vê que está todo sujo e queimado)_

**Helder:** Drogaaa... Estou todo sujo... E parte da minha armadura está destruída! ... Seu maldito, eu te rasgarei em pedaços! **_Paradise Song!_**

_(Da boca de Helder sai um raio de plasma poderoso em direção de Omega, mas quando parecia que iria atingir Omega em cheio, uma barreira é aberta parcialmente na frente de Omega)_

**Helder:** A... Aegis?

_A barreira some e nas mãos de Omega aparecem um poderoso Arco e Flecha._

**Helder:** Não é possível... Apollon? Isso é sério? Vai me levar junto com você e o bairro inteiro por causa de simples mortais?

**Omega:** Ficará tudo bem... Quando eu te atingir, abrirei o Aegis completo envolta de você e proteger a área.

**Helder:** Mas você será atingido tam...

**Omega:** Eu voltarei para minha Rayssa! Eu sou Anjo Omega! Tipo Estratégico! Classe Pacifica! _*Onegai_ Helder, vá embora!

_*Onegai: Por favor implorando._

_Helder olha para Omega com cara séria._

**Helder:** "Se ele sem armadura é tão poderoso assim... Não quero nem ver ele ativando o modo "Angel King" _(Pensa Helder)_

**Omega:** _Onegai!_

**Helder:** Ok então... Eu irei... Mas o que vai dizer para sua querida Rayssa quando ela souber o que você é... Sua... ARMA DE DESTRUIÇÃO EM MASSA!

_(Helder desaparece com sua habilidade de Furtivo)_

_Omega se acalma e com sua voz mansa e meiga diz..._

**Omega:** Rosana disse para eu não me meter em confusão... Rayssa...

_Omega se lembra de seu passado, lembra que tudo aquilo que ele está vivendo é apenas um sonho que depois de acordar tudo para a Rayssa seria como se nunca tivesse acontecido._

**Omega:** **_(SUSPIRO) (VOZ DE CHORO)_** Nã... Não... **_(CHORO) _**Não pode ser...

**_Enquanto isso em Angel's Home..._**

Somente Voz: Eu tentei avisar... Foi por isso que colocamos proteções em suas memórias... Agora veja que nós Angeloids estamos condenados a viver toda a eternidade sem sabermos o que é felicidade...


	24. Capitulo 21 (Feridas do Passado)

**Capitulo 21 ****(Feridas do Passado)**

_Omega volta para onde Rayssa e seus pais estão._

**Rayssa:** Omega? O que são essas feridas? Sua roupa está toda suja...

**Rosana:** Alguém te machucou?

**Omega:** Não... Não foi nada... Eu... Eu... Eu cai... Eu estava voando daí eu perdi o controle e cai...

**Rayssa:** Nossa Omega, não nos assuste desse jeito. Venha estamos voltando para casa, lá eu farei alguns curativos.

**18h 30min**

_Em casa, no quarto Rayssa cuida dos ferimentos do Omega._ Rayssa passa o pano molhado com cuidado em uma das feridas do Omega.

**Rayssa:** Isso dói?

_(Omega balança a cabeça respondendo não)_

_Rayssa passa o pano molhado na ferida do rosto de Omega._

**Rayssa:** E aqui?

_(Omega balança a cabeça negativamente)_

**Rayssa:** Você não sente dor não?

_(Omega balança a cabeça dizendo não)_

**Rayssa:** Você nunca sentiu dor?

**Omega:** ... Já... Mas não me recordo...

_Rayssa coloca os curativos nas feridas do Omega e logo em seguida dá um beijo em cada uma._

**Omega:** Eh? ... Para que foi isso?

**Rayssa:** Minha mãe costumava fazer isso quando eu era pequenininha, ela dizia que com um beijo as feridas se curariam mais rápido...

**Omega:** ... Oh...

**Rayssa:** Bom... Vá se preparando para o jantar, eu irei tomar banho pois estou muito cansada e suada... _(Rayssa sorri)_

_Rayssa pega o seu roupão e sai do quarto... Omega olha para suas feridas e se lembra da sua luta com seu amigo..._

**Omega:** O que poderia ter acontecido com ele?

**_Enquanto isso em Angel's Home..._**

**Angeloid Desconhecido:** Você falhou! Você deveria ter trazido o Angel King de volta para cá e não despertá-lo.

**Helder:** Peço-lhe mil desculpas Master, se o senhor me der mais uma chance eu consigo trazê-lo de volta.

**Angeloid 1:** Mas como fará isso com o Angel King despertado?

**Angeloid 2:** Acho que não há mais utilidades para um angeloid como o Helder, acho que deveríamos descartá-lo...

**Helder:** Não! Por favor Master, eu farei qualquer coisa!

**Master:** Espere! Eu já sei o que eu farei.

_(Master saca uma carta e a usa, uma corrente de energia corre pela corrente presa entre a mão do Master e a gargantilha no pescoço de Helder)_

**Helder:** Espere! O que é isso? Aaaaaaarrg!

**Master:** Você não conseguiu trazer o Angel King sob o meu controle mental, agora terá que matar seu amigo conscientemente, eu tinha sido bonzinho com você, mas com sua falha terá que arcar com as consequências.

_A gargantilha de Helder começa a apitar._

**Master:** Ah e tem outra coisa... Você agora tem um tempo limitado, se não trouxer aquele maldito de volta para casa em uma semana mandaremos um código de ignição para sua gargantilha que em 10 segundos irá explodir e levar você e quem estiver perto para as profundezas do inferno... Esteja perto do Omega de preferência diferente de você ele voltará para a Angel's Home e eu estarei esperando... Hahaha... Hahuahuahauahuahuahuahuahua!

**_17 de Julho 20XX, Segunda, 07h 00min_**

_Rayssa está dormindo, Omega fica ao seu lado esperando – a acordar. Rayssa de repente abre os olhos e acorda._

**Omega:** Bom dia, Rayssa.

**Rayssa:** Hmm... Bom dia Omega (Rayssa fala com uma voz sonolenta). Dormiu bem Omega?

_Omega fica olhando para a Rayssa._

**Rayssa:** Ah... Perdão anjo, me esqueci que você não pode dormir.

**Omega:** Tudo bem.

**Rayssa:** É que eu sonhei que você dormia ao meu lado, e você estava tão fofo... Estávamos dormindo em um campo aberto, e estávamos deitados na grama, mas aí o sonho acabou.

_Omega continua em silêncio, sem saber o que falar._

**Rayssa:** Bom, enfim, foi um sonho, já passou, vamos tomar o café e nos arrumar para ir para escola?

**Omega:** _Hai._

_E a Rayssa se levanta, penteia o cabelo enquanto isso Omega vai até a cozinha pegar maçãs. Rosana aparece._

**Rosana:** Bom dia Omega!

**Omega:** Bom dia, Rosana. Dormiu bem?

**Rosana:** Sim obrigada. Já foi direto para a fruteira procurar por maçãs né Omega?

**Omega:** Hai, e parece que já estão acabando.

**Rosana:** Não se preocupe com isso Omega, comprarei mais hoje á tarde.

_Rayssa chega._

**Rayssa:** Bom dia mãe.

**Rosana:** Bom dia filha dormiu bem?

**Rayssa:** Com um anjo me observando não tem como não dormir bem.

**Rosana:** Olha só Omega, ela está se referindo a você.

_Omega olha para a Rayssa enquanto come sua maçã, e agora chega Jorge._

**Jorge:** Bom dia família!

**Rosana e Rayssa:** Bom dia!

**Omega:** Bom dia Jorge.

**Jorge:** Você também faz parte da família Omega.

**Omega:** É um prazer fazer parte da família de uma pessoa especial para mim.

**Rosana:** Omega você não tem notícias da sua irmã não?

**Omega:** Não, já faz um tempinho que eu não a vejo.

**Rayssa:** Não está preocupado com ela não Omega?

**Omega:** É mais fácil ela se preocupar comigo do que eu me preocupar com ela. Ela sabe se virar.

**Rayssa:** Nossa, então tá né. (Como ela pode se virar com aquela burrice toda **_(RISOS)_**)_ – Pensa Rayssa._

_E então eles preparam o café da manhã juntos, Omega ajuda com o apoio da Rosana. Depois do café, Omega vai para o quarto colocar seu uniforme, depois de Omega é a vez de Rayssa. Depois de se arrumarem Jorge os leva até o carro para eles irem para escola._

**Rayssa:** Empolgado para ir à escola de novo Omega?

**Omega:** Eu não sei, mas acho que seria bom eu ir para a escola com você, assim eu posso parecer mais hu... _(Omega para de falar)._

**Rayssa:** Parecer mais o que Omega?

**Omega:** Nada...

**Rayssa: **Hmm... Bom de qualquer forma, fico feliz de ter uma companhia para ir à escola comigo.

**Omega:** Hmm...

**Rayssa:** Omega, você está muito quieto, aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Omega:** Nada.

**Rayssa:** Mesmo? Deixe-me ver o machucado na sua testa.

_Rayssa tira o curativo e vê o machucado na cabeça de Omega._

**Omega:** (Eu poderia usar o auto reparo para curar as feridas do meu corpo, mas dessa forma Rayssa descobriria tudo, e me odiaria.)_ – Pensa Omega._

**Rayssa:** Eu sempre achei que os anjos nunca se machucavam, e se eles se machucassem as feridas se curavam sozinhas.

**Omega:** Eh? ...

**Rayssa:** Mas acho que você é um anjinho muito especial.

**Omega:** ...

_Depois de alguns minutos eles chegam até a escola, e Omega vê o seu amigo Helder na frente da escola, Rayssa foi cumprimentar as amigas, e então Omega fica sozinho com Helder._

**Helder:** Olá Angeloid Omega, se divertindo na escola com seus amiguinhos mortais é?

**Omega:** Helder... _Omega ativa miras de Artêmis em cima de Helder._ **_Alvo localizado... _**O que você quer aqui?

**Helder:** Você poderia tirar esses alvos de Artêmis de mim? Caso contrário o alarme de misseis me deixará com dor de cabeça, eu não farei nada com você. _(Helder anda até Omega)_ Mas então Omega, já contou para a sua preciosa amiga quem é você realmente? Ah é você não pode não é? Se não ela te odiaria, odiaria saber que o anjinho pacifico dela foi uma arma que quase dizimou a raça dela a tempos atrás.

**Omega:** Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você nem o que fizeram com você, mas é bom você ficar longe da Rayssa, se você veio até aqui para acabar comigo, deveria ter trazido mais anjos com você, por que sozinho você não terá sucesso.

**Helder: **Hmph...

_Rayssa chega..._

**Rayssa:** Então, vamos Omega?

**Omega:** _Hai._


	25. Capitulo 22 (Rival) (parte 1)

**Capitulo 22 ****(Rival) (parte 1)**

_Depois de se afastarem um pouco mais de Helder._

**Rayssa:** Quem era aquele cara com quem você estava conversando Omega?

**Omega:** Um conhecido de Angel's Home.

**Rayssa:** Sério? E o que ele queria com você? Ele não veio aqui para te levar embora não né?

**Omega:** Ele só veio ver se eu estava bem. Você não quer que ele me leve embora?

**Rayssa:** Não... Não é isso... Quer dizer... Angel's Home é a sua casa afinal... É lá que a sua família de verdade está...

**Omega:** Minha casa é onde eu me sinto bem, que é ao seu lado Rayssa...

**Rayssa:** O... Omega... Nã... Não diga isso... Assim você me deixa com vergonha...

**Omega:** Eh?

**Rayssa:** Deixa pra lá vamos entrar na sala...

**Omega:** Ok...

_Depois de todos estarem na sala..._

**Professor:** Pessoal esses são nossos dois alunos novos. Essa é Ipsilon.

**Ipsilon:** Bom dia! Eu sou Ipsilon, venho do Japão, e minha comida preferida são camarões da praia!

**Rayssa:** O que ela está fazendo aqui? _(Cochicha Rayssa)_

_(Rayssa fica com uma cara de espanto)_

**Meninos: **

Nossa ela tem asas.

Como ela é linda.

Ela tem o corpo perfeito!

Ela é um anjo.

**Professor:** E esse é o Eta.

**Helder:** Hmph... Me chamem de Helder por favor, não gosto do meu nome...

**Meninas:**

Nossa que gato!

Ele é sério...

Adoro meninos assim...

Aí que tudo!

**Professor:** Bem, já chega de apresentações agora vocês podem se sentar e aproveitarem a aula.

_Helder se senta ao lado da janela e Ipsilon se senta na frente da Rayssa. Rayssa cutuca Ipsilon._

**Ipsilon:** Ãh? Quem está me cutucando aqui? _(Ipsilon olha para traz e vê que é a Rayssa e o Omega está logo atrás dela)_ Rayssa? Omega? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

**Rayssa:** Eu estudo aqui! Eu que deveria estar te perguntando o que faz aqui.

**Ipsilon:** Me disseram que aqui davam comida de graça. _(Ipsilon diz isso com um sorriso no rosto)._

**Rayssa:** Não estou acreditando que isso está acontecendo _(Rayssa diz isso encostando a cabeça na mesa)_

**Professor:** Nada de dormir no meio da aula Srta. Rayssa.

_(Rayssa levanta a cabeça rapidamente)_

**Rayssa:** Desculpe professor. (Pronto estou vendo minha reputação na escola indo pro buraco)_ – Pensa Rayssa._

_E assim eles assistem as aulas até que na terceira aula é aula vaga e não tem professor para substituir. E Rayssa aproveita para conversar com Omega, mas quando ela vê Omega já está conversando com Marcos._

**Rayssa:** Eu não acredito nisso, Marcos seu cretino!

**Marcos:** Então nos vemos depois da escola?

**Omega:** _Hai._

_Omega vai até o seu lugar._

**Rayssa:** Omega, do que Marcos e você estavam conversando?

_Omega olha para trás e depois olha para a Rayssa._

**Omega: **Nada demais.

**Rayssa:** Ahram sei...

_Depois que a aula acaba todos vão para o intervalo. Rayssa vai com Omega e Marcos. Eles tomam o lanche e depois que o intervalo acaba eles voltam para a sala, mas ao voltarem eles se deparam com as mesas da Ipsilon e do Helder cheias de cartinhas de amor. Ipsilon e Helder olham aquilo e ficam sem saber o que está acontecendo._

**Rayssa:** Olha, parece que vocês também ganharam cartinhas de amor.

**Helder:** O que é isso?

_Helder pega todas as cartas e vai até a lixeira para jogá-las fora, mas Rayssa o impede._

**Rayssa:** O que você pensa que está fazendo?

**Helder:** Vou jogar essas coisas no lixo ora.

**Rayssa:** Pense no nos sentimentos das pessoas que escreveram elas para você.

**Helder:** Nossa como você é irritante.

**Marcos:** Viu Omega, semana passada era você, e agora são seus amigos, essas meninas não se decidem.

**Rayssa:** Essa foi uma indireta para mim foi Marcos?

**Marcos:** Por que você está afim de mim?

**Rayssa:** Aaaiii cala boca vai.

_Rayssa vai para o seu lugar, junto a Omega._

_Helder e Ipsilon guardam suas cartinhas em suas bolsas para lerem na biblioteca depois da aula. Todos voltam para a sala o professor chega e começa a passar sua aula. Quando dá a hora de irem para casa, Rayssa e Omega guardam suas coisas e começam a ir, mas Omega diz para a Rayssa que hoje irá para a casa do Marcos pois ele vai ajudá-lo com algumas coisas, Rayssa pensa em não deixar mas pensa no livre arbítrio do seu anjo de escolher com quem quer ficar, e o deixa ir com Marcos. Omega vai para a casa de Marcos de carro com o pai dele, chegando lá, eles guardam suas coisas e Marcos leva Omega até a sua macieira que ele tem em seu jardim._


	26. Capitulo 22 (Rival) (parte 2)

**Capitulo 22 ****(Rival) (parte 2)**

**Marcos:** Aqui está Omega, a macieira que eu falei para você que eu tinha. Bom você pode pegar quantas você quiser, pois pelo incrível que pareça essa arvore é diferente de todas que eu já havia visto, você arranca as maçãs dela e uma semana depois nascem outras no lugar como se fosse mágica, por isso que eu digo que as minhas maçãs são melhores do que aquelas que você estava comendo quando nos conhecemos.

**Omega:** Hm... Está arvore não me é estranha... Os frutos dela me lembram os frutos de Angel's Home.

**Marcos:** É bem provável que minha arvore seja arvore de deuses mesmo, ela é linda! Eu amo minha macieira, ela é muito especial para mim.

_Omega pega uma maçã e experimenta, daí ele percebe que tem algo semelhante naquela maçã com as maçãs de Angel's Home. Uma sombra de uma lembrança começa a surgir na cabeça de Omega._

**_Sombra da Lembrança:_**

**_Somente voz: Tome._**

**_Menino: Hã?_**

**_Somente voz: Esta é uma semente de onde eu venho, plante-a e ela te dará frutos que acalmar suas dores e tristezas..._**

**_Fim da Lembrança._**

_(Omega põe a mão na cabeça)_

**Omega:** (O que foi isso? Eu achei que já tinha recuperado toda a minha memória, mas eu sinto que tem mais alguma coisa que eu não me lembro)_ – Pensa Omega._

**Marcos:** Algum problema Omega?

**Omega:** Não... Eu estou bem, só me surpreendi um pouco com essa maçã, ela é realmente muito boa comparada as outras que eu comi antes.

**Marcos:** Que bom que você gostou Omega, como você é meu amigo vou deixar você pegar sempre que você precisar.

**Omega:** Obrigado.

**Marcos:** Magina. Mas hein... Como está sua relação com a Rayssa?

**Omega:** Como assim?

**Marcos:** Ah... Você já começou a lavar as roupas dela? A arrumar o quarto dela? A dobrar as roupas limpas dela e guardar nas gavetas?

**Omega:** Não. Nem sei por onde começar. Nunca lavei roupas, nunca vi necessidade disso.

**Marcos:** Pois então eu te ensino.

_De longe Rayssa observava o que Marcos e Omega faziam._

**Rayssa:** Aaii eu queria tanto saber o que eles estavam falando.

_Helder de repente aparece atrás da Rayssa._

**Helder:** Descobrir o que?

_Rayssa se assusta._

**Rayssa:** Ai que susto Helder! Que ideia é essa de aparecer de fininho atrás dos outros?

**Helder:** Bom, pelo menos não sou eu que estou espionando os outros.

**Rayssa:** Espionando? Eu não estava espionando ninguém... Eu só estava... Investigando... É, é isso, eu estava investigando, quero saber que coisa suja o Marcos está tentando ensinar para meu anjo.

**Helder:** Hum...

**Rayssa:** Helder, você vai me ajudar.

**Helder:** Eehhhhhh? Eu vou ajudar em que? Eu não recebo ordens de mortais!

**Rayssa:** Não é uma ordem, e outra, comprarei o que você quiser se você me ajudar.

**Helder:** Qualquer coisa?

**Rayssa:** Hai... Ops... Digo... Sim (A convivência não tem nem um mês e eu já falo como o Omega, meu Deus)._ – Pensa Rayssa._

**Helder:** Ok, então o que eu preciso fazer?

**Rayssa:** Você só precisa observar cada passo do Marcos e do Omega, e você vai me dizer tudo o que eles fizerem.

**Helder:** Eeeeeehhh? Você está maluca é? O Omega possui um sistema de sensor de presença, ele pode sentir minha presença á quilômetros de distância, ele só não me percebeu agora, por que eu estou no modo de camuflagem e ele não me sente quando estou assim.

**Rayssa:** Então fica no modo de camuflagem né?

**Helder:** Mas eu só preciso vigiar?

**Rayssa:** É, por que eu tenho que ir para o trabalho, eu gravo toda semana e só tenho folga nos fins de semana, não dá para eu ficar de olho no que o Marcos faz com Omega.

**Helder:** Tão nova e já está trabalhando? (A adultização está comendo solto aqui no mundo mortal hein)._ – Pensa Helder._

**Rayssa:** Aí, você vai ficar falando assim comigo ou vai fazer o que eu mandei?

**Helder:** Ok já estou indo.

**Rayssa:** Ok até mais!

_Rayssa vai embora sem mais nem menos._

**Helder:** Eh! Espere, você não manda em mim! Aí que droga, ela falou comigo como se fosse minha dona.

_Helder vê Omega saindo da casa de Marcos e começa a observar._

**Marcos:** Até mais Omega!

**Omega:** Até!

_Omega tira a blusa e vai para casa voando._

**Helder:** Aí que droga, ele tinha que ter ido voando? Vou observá-lo pelo radar e ver onde ele está indo.

_Helder usa o radar para rastrear Omega e vê que ele pousou algumas ruas depois da casa de Marcos._

**Helder:** Nossa ele precisava voar para ir para a casa?

_Helder vai até lá e vê Omega entrando na casa da Rayssa._

**Omega:** *_Tadaima_!

_*Tadaima: Voltei._

**Rosana:** Oi Omega, viu a Rayssa no caminho?

**Omega:** Não, eu vim voando.

**Rosana:** Mas Omega você não pode voar por aqui e se as pessoas te veem?

**Omega:** Desculpa.

**Rosana:** Tudo bem vai.

**Omega:** Rosana... Eu quero ajudar nas tarefas de casa.

**Rosana:** Mas por que?

**Omega:** _Eto_... É que eu quero ajudar, eu fui feito para isso.

**Rosana:** Magina amor, você pode ficar aqui em casa sem se preocupar com isso...

**Omega:** _Onegai_... quero dizer... Por favor!

**Rosana:** Tudo bem então... O que você quer fazer?

**Omega:** Tudo o que eu fui ensinado para fazer. Quero cuidar do quarto da Rayssa, cozinhar de vez em quando e lavar roupas.

**Rosana:** Ok então, não vejo nenhum problema nisso se você quer.

**Omega:** Obrigado.

_Helder observando de fora._

**Helder:** (Isto é estranho, o que o Omega planeja fazendo as tarefas domésticas para a mãe da Rayssa? Será que ele está tentando se tornar mais humano?)

_Rayssa chega em casa._

**Rayssa:** Oi mãe, oi Omega.

**Rosana:** Oi filha.

**Rayssa:** Eu já vou indo para gravar tá, você vem comigo Omega?

**Omega:** Perdão, mas hoje eu irei ficar em casa se não houver problema.

**Rayssa:** Hã? Tudo bem então. (Suspeito!)_. – Pensa Rayssa._ Tchau mãe!

**Rosana:** Tchau filha!

**Omega:** Até mais!

_Rayssa sai_.

**Rosana:** Bom, vamos as tarefas!

_E assim Omega começa a ajudar com as tarefas doméstica limpando o quarto da Rayssa arrumando suas coisas, logo depois ele começa a pôr a roupa suja para lavar. Ele começa a colocar na máquina de lavar roupa cada peça de roupa de acordo com o que a Rosana falava. O dia termina Omega preparou o jantar e a família da Rayssa mal podiam esperar para experimentar a comida que o Omega preparou. Depois de comerem eles ficam encantados com o jantar que o Omega preparou._

**Rosana:** Nossa Omega, está de parabéns hein, a comida estava maravilhosa!

**Jorge:** É eu fiquei impressionado.

**Rayssa:** Estava realmente muito bom Omega. Você está até parecendo humano fazendo esse jantar.

**Omega:** Hum...

_(Omega nem sabe o que dizer a respeito disso, pois ele guarda um segredo que talvez faria Rayssa odiá-lo para sempre)._

_Depois do jantar, todos vão para seus quartos dormir._


	27. Capitulo 23 (Amizade esquecida)

**Capitulo 23 ****(Amizade esquecida)**

**_18 de Julho 20XX, Terça, 09h 30min_**

_No intervalo da escola Rayssa fala com Helder._

**Rayssa:** Eae Helder, descobriu alguma coisa?

**Helder:** Não muita coisa, ontem o Omega fez tarefas domésticas, o que eu achei meio estranho mas acho que não é nada demais.

**Rayssa:** Peraí, tarefas domésticas? O que foi que ele fez?

**Helder:** Limpou a casa, principalmente seu quarto, lavou a louça e lavou a roupa.

**Rayssa:** Lavou a roupa, isso quer dizer que ele mexeu na minha roupa suja?

**Helder:** Teoricamente sim. Qual é o problema?

_Rayssa sai furiosa e vai falar com o Omega._

**Rayssa:** Omega, quem mandou você lavar minhas roupas?

_Omega está comendo uma maça, e fala enquanto mastiga._

**Omega:** Ninguém.

**Rayssa:** Omega não minta para mim, foi o Marcos não foi? Você pegou alguma coisa minha?

**Omega:** Não, ninguém me pediu nada, eu fiz por conta própria, é que eu quero me tornar mais hu...

**Rayssa:** Aí, olha Omega, eu não quero que você lave mais minhas roupas, eu sei que na verdade quem acaba lavando minha roupa é a máquina mas deixe que minha mãe faça essa parte ok?

_Rayssa sai e vai em direção de Marcos._

**Rayssa:** Foi você não foi Marcos?

**Marcos:** Foi eu o que dessa vez?

**Rayssa:** Que falou para o Omega lavar minha roupa.

**Marcos:** Não estou sabendo disso.

**Rayssa:** Não se faça de idiota vai Marcos, tá na cara que você pediu isso para o Omega para satisfazer seus desejos sujos.

**Marcos:** Olha, quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Você não é minha amiga, não é minha irmã, você não me conhece, não pode falar comigo como se me conhecesse, agora se me der licença eu vou para a sala de aula.

_Marcos encerra a conversa e sai sem mais nem menos._

**Rayssa:** AAAaaaaí que ódio!

_Na sala de aula._

**Omega:** (Rayssa ficou brava comigo por eu ter lavado suas roupas, acho que eu não deveria mais tentar ser mais humano, afinal ainda sou um angeloid de guerra classe estratégica)._ – Pensa Omega._

_Rayssa fala com Omega._

**Rayssa:** Omega, me desculpe por ter me aborrecido com você. Foi estupidez da minha parte ter ficado brava com uma coisa tão boba. É que eu achei que o Marcos tinha te pedido para você fazer isso para pegar alguma coisa minha.

**Omega:** Eu que tenho que te pedir desculpa Rayssa, eu deveria ter perguntado para você se eu podia fazer tal coisa.

_Rayssa sorri, e dá um beijo na testa de Omega._

**Rayssa:** Você é um anjinho mesmo, Omega.

_Depois da escola Omega vai com Marcos para a casa dele._

**_12h 15min_**

**Marcos:** Você contou para ela Omega?

**Omega:** Não. Ela deduziu por conta própria que você poderia ter me pedido para fazer tal coisa.

**Marcos:** Que droga.

**Omega:** _Ano_... Marcos...

**Marcos:** O que foi?

**Omega:** Eu não quero mais fazer isso.

**Marcos:** O que? Vai amarelar?

**Omega:** Amarelar?

**Marcos:** É... Desistir... Voltar atrás... Amarelar...

**Omega:** Eu não queria fazer isso, mas eu nunca vi a Rayssa tão brava.

**Marcos:** Ah Omega, eu sei que é difícil, mas olha, vamos fazer o seguinte então, você vai na casa dela, vai no quarto dela, tem uma gaveta que só tem roupas intimas, vai e me traga uma.

**Omega:** Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso Marcos. Me sinto mal quando estou fazendo essas coisas.

**Marcos:** Vai lá Omega, e eu prometo que será a última vez.

**Omega:** Ok, eu irei.

_Omega vai voando para a casa, vai até o quarto da Rayssa e procura pela gaveta que Marcos mencionou._

**Omega:** Por que Marcos quer tanto uma roupa intima da Rayssa?

_Omega mexe na gaveta e no fundo da gaveta encontra uma camisa bem dobrada e parecia estar sendo escondida lá_.

**Omega:** Bom, se está na gaveta de roupas intimas, é uma roupa intima.

_Omega volta para a casa de Marcos com a camisa nas mãos._

**Omega:** Marcos, aqui está a roupa intima que você queria.

**Marcos:** Omega, isso é uma camisa! Não é uma roupa intima! Eu tenho várias camisas como essa.

_Marcos pega a camisa da mão do Omega abre ela e se assusta._

**Marcos:** Omega... Aonde você conseguiu isso?

**Omega:** Estava na gaveta que você disse, eu achei que se ela estava lá é por que também é uma roupa intima...

_A camisa que Omega pegou, era uma camisa que possuía a Marcos, uma camisa branca com um desenho de uma menina e embaixo escrito "Minha melhor amiga"._

**Marcos:** Não pode ser... Ela... Ela guardou...

**_Lembrança:_**

**_6 anos atrás..._**

**_Marcos: Você não me pega, não me pega!_**

**_Rayssa: Marcos volte aqui com a minha boneca seu bobão!_**

**_Marcos: Toma aqui eu só estava brincando._**

**_Rayssa: Mas meninos não deviam brincar com bonecas._**

**_Marcos: Mas com sua melhor amiga sim, pegando a boneca dela e fazendo-a tentar pegar dele hihihihi._**

**_Rayssa: A é? Que tal essa brincadeira então._**

**_(Rayssa pega o boné do Marcos e sai correndo)._**

**_Marcos: Hey volta aqui com meu boné!_**

**_Rayssa: Vem aqui pegar! Hihihihi_**

**_Marcos: Eu pego quer ver!_**

**_Outra Lembrança:_**

**_Rayssa: Olha Marcos, eu pedi para minha mãe fazer essa camisa para você._**

**_Marcos: "Melhor amiga"?_**

**_Rayssa: Sim, gostou?_**

**_Marcos: Eu amei! Somos melhores amigos!_**

**_Rayssa: Sim!_**

**_Fim da Lembrança..._**

**Omega:** Marcos? Marcos?

_Lágrimas saem dos olhos de Marcos, aquelas memórias abalam o coração de Marcos._

**Marcos:** Ela era a minha melhor amiga... Nunca mais conheci uma menina como ela... Nossa amizade era pura, sem maldade, sem preconceito, sem nada.

**Omega:** Mar..cos.. Por que? Por que você persegue tanto a Rayssa?

**Marcos:** EU AMAVA ELA! ELA ERA MINHA MELHOR AMIGA! NUNCA ESCODIAMOS NADA UM DO OUTRO! BRINCAVAMOS TODOS OS DIAS... Nós éramos felizes _(Lágrimas de dor caem dos olhos de Marcos)_. Mas quando ela começou a fazer os cursinhos dela e a perseguir o sonho de ser atriz... Tudo mudou... Ela mandou fazer essa camisa para mim para simbolizar nossa amizade... MAS ELA ME ABANDONOU! HAVIA UM PREÇO PELO SONHO DELA, E O PREÇO FOI NOSSA AMIZADE!

_Lágrimas começam a cair dos olhos de Omega, que se emociona com a história, mas que fica meio difícil de acreditar que Rayssa poderia ter feito isso._

**Omega:** Eu não acho que a Rayssa teria feito isso por mal...

**Marcos:** Ela não faria... A MÍDIA FEZ ISSO COM ELA! E ISSO SÓ ACONTECEU POR QUE ELA DEIXOU! Eu tentei avisar para ela... Tentei fazer ela acreditar que essa coisa de atriz era coisa de adultos, e que devíamos aproveitar nossa amizade como crianças, mas ela não me escutou disse que outras crianças eram famosas por que ela também não poderia ser? Eu falei para ela que ela não era as outras crianças. **_(CHORO)_**

_Omega abraça Marcos e chora junto a ele, mas tenta acalmá-lo._

**Omega:** Vamos falar com ela, quem sabe agora tudo isso não possa se resolver.

**Marcos:** E do que isso vai adiantar? Em busca do sonho dela nossa amizade ficou para trás e tudo o que podíamos fazer juntos foram apagados... Não tem mais volta...

**Omega:** Não podemos curar algumas feridas que o passado deixa em nós, mas não devemos deixar que o passado destrua o nosso futuro... Não podemos recuperar o tempo perdido no passado, mas podemos fazer com que o nosso futuro compense tudo isso, podemos recuperar a amizade de vocês.

**Marcos:** O que adianta sermos amigos agora? Não podemos mas fazer coisas que podíamos quando crianças.

**Omega:** Isso só vamos saber se nós tentarmos.

**Marcos:** Naquela tarde, quando discutimos, eu tirei essa camisa, e joguei nela... Nunca achei que ela guardaria.

**Omega:** Isso significa que de alguma forma a amizade de vocês ainda era importante.

**Marcos:** Mas agora não é mais... Pra quê ela vai querer minha amizade se ela tem as amiguinhas atrizes dela de lá... Ela não precisa mais de mim...

**Omega:** Não é o que parece... Ela guardou a camisa... Só vamos saber se falarmos com ela...

**Marcos:** Você me ajuda?

_Omega balança a cabeça dizendo que sim. Marcos volta a chorar e Omega volta a abraçá-lo. Omega leva Marcos para a casa da Rayssa e entram no quarto dela. Depois de alguns minutos Rayssa entra no quarto e se depara com Omega parado._

**Rayssa:** Ah, você está aqui Omega.

_Marcos sai de trás de Omega._

**Rayssa:** O que é que você está fazendo aqui.

**Omega:** Calma Rayssa, ele tem algo a dizer para você.

_Marcos mostra a camisa para a Rayssa._

**Rayssa:** O que isso está fazendo com você?

**Marcos:** Nunca imaginei que você guardaria isso...

_Rayssa tenta pegar de Marcos, mas ele não deixa._

**Rayssa:** Me dá isso! Ele não é mais seu! Você o jogou fora da mesma forma que fez com nossa amizade.

**Marcos:** Eu não joguei nada fora, foi você quem fez isso.

**Rayssa:** Omega me deixe a sós com o Marcos.

**Marcos:** O Omega fica! Eu contei para ele tudo o que aconteceu, ele é meu amigo e ele está aqui para nos ajudar.

**Rayssa:** Quem é você para envolver meu anjo nesse assunto hein Marcos?

**Marcos:** Ele é seu anjo mas também é meu amigo! Ele jamais me trocaria por uma coisa boba como fama!

**Rayssa:** Eu não troquei nada! E ser atriz era meu destino!

**Marcos:** Destino é algo que fazemos com nossas próprias mãos, nunca é dado a nós pelos outros. Mas é isso que a mídia tenta fazer com a gente.

**Rayssa:** Lá vem você com esse papo de mídia de novo!

**Omega:** CHEGA!

_Rayssa e Marcos olham para Omega espantados._

**Omega:** CHEGA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VER VOCÊS SE DESTRUÍREM POR UMA COISA TÃO ESTUPIDA COMO ISSO! DESDE QUE EU OBSERVAVA OS MORTAIS DE LÁ DOS CÉUS, EU SÓ VIA ELES SE DESTRUIREM E SE ODIAREM DIA APÓS DIA! E TODO O DIA EU ME PERGUNTAVA COMO VOCÊS CONSEGUIAM ENCONTRAR FELICIDADE ONDE VOCÊS SEMPRE DÃO JEITO DE ODIAREM E DESTRUIR A FELICIDADE UM DO OUTRO! _(Omega chora) _EU NÃO ENTENDO... COMO PUDERAM SER FELIZES COM TANTA MÁGOA E TANTO ÓDIO UM PELO OUTRO! SABENDO QUE FERIRAM OS SENTIMENTOS UM DO OUTRO POR RAZÕES PESSOAIS! DÓI DIZER ISSO MAS AMBOS FORAM EGOÍSTAS E NÃO SÓ TRAÍRAM UM AO OUTRO MAS TRAÍRAM A SI MESMOS! Por favor... Parem de se odiar... Parem de ficar culpando um ao outro por terem cometido o erro de não ter pensado com mais calma... Não importa mais quem errou... Perdoe um ao outro e perdoem a si mesmos, pois eu não sei como vocês podem ficar tão tranquilos e felizes sabendo que um dia foram tão amigos e de um dia para o outro transformaram isso num laço de ódio e de mágoa.

_Marcos e Rayssa choram..._

**Marcos:** Diga a verdade, você ainda faz questão da minha amizade? Você já não tem os seus amigos lá da sua equipe de novela?_ (Marcos diz isso chorando)_

**Rayssa:** Claro que eu ainda faço questão... Nunca mais achei um amigo que fosse como você... E mesmo que eu achasse, nunca iria substituir o amigo que eu tive na minha infância...

**Marcos:** Você terá tempo para mim? Seremos como antes?

**Rayssa:** Claro... Seu cabeça dura, por amigos sempre arrumamos tempo.

**Marcos:** Se eu tivesse pensado assim antes, seriamos amigos ainda.

**Rayssa:** Um erro não justifica o outro... Eu devia ter feito minha parte como amiga.

**Marcos:** Amigos?

**Rayssa:** Melhores amigos!

_Rayssa e Marcos se abraçam... E chega o fim de uma dor que já durava a muito tempo, o fim de um ódio e de uma mágoa que tomava os corações dessas duas crianças a muito tempo._

**Marcos:** Obrigado Omega! Você me ajudou a perdoar o meu passado que me consumia a cada dia, agora não me resta nenhum arrependimento, apenas gratidão.

**Omega:** _Hai._

**Rayssa:** Obrigada Omega, tenho certeza que sua aparição na minha vida não foi apenas sorte, foi uma benção!


	28. Capitulo 24 (Primeira tarefa do angeloid

**Capitulo 24 ****(Primeira tarefa de angeloid)**

**_00h 00min_**

_No telhado da casa, observando as estrelas, Omega pensa no dia._

**Omega:** (Que bom tudo tenha se resolvido... Eu nunca imaginei que a Rayssa tivesse passado por uma coisa dessas, muito menos o Marcos... Espero que agora eles sejam felizes como deveriam ter sido a muito tempo. Mas agora eu me pergunto, por que o Marcos queria tanto as roupas intimas da Rayssa? Não acho que ele na verdade queria a camisa, pois ele nem sabia que ela ainda existia, quando eu for na casa dele vou perguntar para ele.) _– Pensa Omega._

_Omega volta para o quarto da Rayssa. Omega fica olhando para a Rayssa._

**Omega:** (Eu me pergunto no que ela deve estar sonhando. Ela parece feliz)._ – Pensa Omega._

**_Sonho:_**

**_Rayssa está chorando._**

**_Somente voz: Por que você está chorando menininha?_**

**_Rayssa olha e vê uma figura de asas..._**

**_19 de Julho 20XX, Quarta, 07h 15min_**

_Rayssa acorda com Omega em cima dela olhando para ela._

**Omega:** Bom dia Rayssa! Dormiu bem?

**Rayssa:** Omega, já não falei para você não ficar em cima de mim e ficar me olhando com essa carinha enquanto eu durmo?

**Omega:** Desculpe Rayssa...

_Omega sai da cama da Rayssa._

**Rayssa:** Eu falei enquanto dormia foi?

**Omega:** Eu queria entender como vocês conseguem falar enquanto dormem... E ainda mais falar em uma língua que não seja a sua.

**Rayssa:** **_(RISOS)_** Aí Omega, você hoje pegou o dia para ser engraçado. Eu tive um sonho tão estranho... Eu estava chorando, e do nada eu escuto uma voz dizendo: Por que está chorando menininha. Daí eu olho para ele mas eu só vejo uma sombra de um menino com asas...

**Omega:** Eh?

**Rayssa:** Bom... Talvez eu esteja sonhando com isso por que estou vivendo com um anjo dentro de casa e por que eu chorei muito ontem **_(RISOS)_**.

**_08h 00min_**

_Rayssa e Omega estão para sair para ir para escola, e se deparam com Marcos._

**Marcos:** Vamos para a escola juntos?

_Rayssa sorri._

**Rayssa:** Claro que sim.

_E então vão todos para a escola juntos, Omega, Rayssa e Marcos. Depois da escola Omega vai para a casa de Marcos, lá o Omega resolve fazer as perguntas que ele tinha para fazer para o Marcos._

**Omega:** Marcos, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**Marcos:** Sim, sei que não vai ser só uma mas pode fazer.

**Omega:** Por que você queria pegar as roupas intimas da Rayssa?

**Marcos:** Quando éramos crianças eu costumava pegar as bonecas dela e fazer ela correr atrás de mim para pegá-las. Ela adorava as bonecas dela. Mas depois que terminamos com nossa amizade, eu tinha que continuar chamando a atenção dela e tomando um pouco do tempo dela para mim, daí eu continuei pegando as bonecas dela e fazendo ela correr atrás delas. Mas ela foi crescendo e dando as bonecas dela, foi aí que eu tive que procurar outra coisa que faria ela correr atrás. Foi quando eu peguei o primeiro sutiã dela, ela ficou uma fera! Mas isso só acabou fazendo ela ficar com mais raiva de mim, a Rayssa nunca mais foi a mesma, quando eu vi as fotos do ensaio fotográfico dela, eu não a reconhecia mais, ela era uma adulta de doze anos, ela teve que se mudar para fazer a novela, e acredita que eu fui atrás dela? **_(RISOS)_** E continuei pegando as roupas intimas dela, mas começou a ficar difícil com o tempo. Quando éramos amigos, eu vivia brigando com ela quando ela começava a se maquiar, eu vivia dizendo: Rayssa isso é coisa de gente velha! Ela nem me ouvia, daí eu comecei a pintar a cara dela com os batons dela sempre que eu dormia na casa dela. Ela só percebia quando olhava no espelho para arrumar o cabelo **_(RISOS). _** No final das contas, fomos bem próximos, e eu sinto que seremos próximos novamente como nos velhos tempos.

**Omega:** Com muita fé e dedicação será. Agora eu preciso ir... Eu farei o almoço e preciso estar lá em casa.

**Marcos:** Eu irei com você.

_Omega vai com Marcos para casa, lá Rosana espera por Omega no quintal._

**Rosana:** Olá Omega!

**Rayssa:** Fiquei sabendo que o Omega vai superar minha mãe em fazer lasanha.

**Marcos:** Oba lasanha, posso participar dessa também?

**Rayssa:** Claro! Vai ser muito divertido! Vai lá mãe comprar logo as coisas para fazer a lasanha!

**Rosana:** Não, eu não vou ir comprar... O Omega vai.

**Rayssa e Marcos:** Eeeeehh?

**Rayssa:** Mãe essa é uma má ideia!

**Marcos:** Eu também acho que isso não vai prestar.

**Jorge:** Magina gente, essa é uma oportunidade, o Omega vai saber fazer tudo direitinho. Está é a Primeira tarefa do Angeloid!

**Rayssa:** Omega escute, você vai ter que ir ao mercado comprar as coisas para fazer a lasanha ok?

**Omega:** _Hai_, bom eu vou indo lá então.

_Omega tenta voar mas Rayssa e Marcos seguram suas pernas e ele cai._

**Rayssa:** Hey, você não está esquecendo de nada não? Você deve perguntar o que vamos precisar comprar e pegar o dinheiro para comprar!

**Omega:** _Hai._

**Rosana:** Aqui Omega, esta é a lista dos itens que você tem que comprar e aqui está o dinheiro.

**Omega:** _Hai. _Bom, até mais Ray..

_Omega tenta levantar voo novamente mas Rayssa e Marcos seguram suas pernas novamente e ele cai._

**Rayssa:** Humanos voam quando vão fazer as compras?

**Omega:** _*Hai?_

_*Sim?_

**Rayssa:** Não, não voam!

**Omega:** _Hai._

_Omega então vai a pé para o mercado comprar as coisas que pediram para fazer a lasanha. Omega chega no mercado, ele entra e começa a procurar pelas coisas que ele precisa. Enquanto isso, Jorge seguia Omega com o carro junto com Rosana, Rayssa e Marcos._

**Jorge:** Por que estamos seguindo ele mesmo?

**Rosana:** Acho que afinal estávamos todos preocupados.

**Rayssa:** Hey vamos entrar lá!

_Eles entram no mercado e começam a seguir o Omega pelos corredores do mercado. Quando de repente Omega para e começa a encarar uma parte do mercado onde estavam cheias de maçãs._

**Marcos:** Aí eu não acredito! Omega seu tonto lá em casa tem uma arvore cheia de maçãs melhores do que essas!

**Rayssa:** Essa obceção dele por maçãs é incomum!

**Jorge:** É um fenômeno muito intrigante eu digo.

**Rosana:** Parece que ele gostou mesmo daquelas maçãs.

_Um funcionário do mercado fala com Omega._

**Funcionário:** Algum problema senhor? Se você gostou tanto delas eu posso te dar um desconto.

**Omega:** Eu só queria uma delas.

**Funcionário:** Uma só? Então vamos fazer o seguinte, você parece ser um cara muito legal, você pode ficar com uma delas daí você vai naquele caixa ali que eu pago ela por você ok?

**Omega:** Obrigado.

**Funcionário:** Magina.

**Rayssa:** Num é que ele acabou ficando com a maçã.

**Marcos:** Isso é até engraçado **_(RISOS)_****.**

_Omega continua com sua jornada pelo mercado para comprar as coisas para fazer a lasanha._

**Omega:** Massa. Presunto. Queijo. Carne.

**Rosana:** Yes, ele está indo bem!

**Rayssa:** Só espero que ele não se esqueça de comprar o molho da marca certa.

**Jorge:** Eu acho melhor irmos senão ele vai acabar nos vendo.

**Marcos:** É mesmo.

_E então eles voltam para casa. Alguns minutos depois Omega chega em casa._

**Omega:** Rayssa eu cheguei.

_(Omega está comendo a maçã que o funcionário deu para ele)_

**Rayssa:** Eae Omega comprou as coisas que estavam na lista?

**Omega:** _Hai._

_Omega mostra cada um dos itens que era para ele comprar_.

**Omega:** Isso é tudo o que você precisa, Rayssa?

**Rayssa:** Humm... Você ganhou um zero... Ainda precisa de prática.

_Omega faz uma carinha triste._

**Omega:** Sinto muito Rayssa.

_Rayssa passa a mão na cabeça do Omega e sorri._

**Rayssa:** Mas tudo bem, você deu o seu melhor. Obrigada, Omega.

_Os olhos do Omega brilham e as bochechas dele ficam um pouco rosadas. Então Omega começa a fazer a lasanha de acordo com o que ele aprendeu depois de pronta ele serve a todos. Rayssa experimenta primeiro._

**Rayssa: **Não pode ser... Essa lasanha está igualzinha a que minha mãe costuma fazer para mim...

**Rosana:** E olha que o Omega colocou uns ingredientes a mais hein.

**Rayssa:** Não mesmo.

**Marcos:** Hahahahahaha.

**Rayssa:** O que foi Marcos?

**Marcos:** É que desde que o Omega chegou todos os dias tem sido divertido.

**Rayssa:** Verdade e olha que ele não parece fazer de propósito. Hahahahahahaha

_Rayssa e Marcos começam a rir juntos._

**Omega:** Rayssa, por que você está rindo?

**Rayssa:** Por que isso é divertido hahahahahaha

**Omega:** Vocês se divertem quando estão ao meu lado?

**Marcos:** Num tem nem como hahahahahahaha

**Omega:** (Diversão)._ – Pensa Omega._

_Enquanto isso, no lado de fora, Helder observa Omega e os outros._

**Helder:** Como eles podem se divertir tanto estando com o Omega?

**_Continua..._**


End file.
